Papá sustituto
by Aire2409
Summary: Sakura tiene un nuevo reto al que enfrentarse, el embarazo, pero ¿qué pasa cuando se está sola?, quizás le venga bien la ayuda de su sensei... Pésimo resumen, perdón..
1. Capítulo 1

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_-Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_- "Recuerdo de un diálogo pasado"-_

_*****_cambios de escenarios y/o flash back****

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación original de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

-No, no, no, no, no- Sakura se llevó una mano a la cabeza y arrojó la pequeña pieza al suelo. Se sentía tan mal, tan confundida y sorprendida –_no, no puede ser cierto, esto, esto no puede estar pasándome-_ con toda la esperanza del mundo encima y tratando de ser positiva e imaginándose que quizás se habia equivocado recogió la pequeña paleta de plástico y con temblor la puso a la altura de sus ojos –_no-_ con igual temblor y premura levantó la hoja de las instrucciones y leyó –"dos rallas es positivo"- giro de nuevo y miró por tercera vez como dos fuertes rayas púrpuras se pintaban con presunción, insultándola, -NO- de nuevo arrojó la hoja y la paleta y como si al ver el resultado le confirmaran y reafirmaran sus sospechas sintió un leve mareo y una muy desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago que le obligo a correr a toda velocidad al baño de su departamento.

Estaba tan ocupada en devolver su desayuno que no escuchó como tocaban a la puerta, ni tampoco sus instintos ninjas le ayudaron al darse cuenta que una persona entró a su casa.

-Sakura- se adentró al lugar al no escuchar el saludo de la pelirosa, era extraño, la ojiverde no era tan descuidada o confiada como para dejar la puerta abierta de su departamento, escuchó un ruido proveniente del baño – _entonces si esta en casa-_ pensó, caminó con mayor seguridad cuando tropezó con algo, bajo la vista y se encontró con una pequeña caja de cartón que al parecer había sido abierta con premura y violencia, la levantó y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver el título de lo que la caja traía, tratando de reunir mas pistas ante ese inesperado objeto que jamás pensó encontrar en el departamento de Haruno logró encontrar los otros componentes de la caja, los cuales también estaban regados por el suelo, pensó por cinco segundos si estaba bien investigar esa clase de cosas y que quizás estaba metiéndose en la vida privada de la chica, pero la curiosidad le ganó y tomó la hoja de instrucciones y la paleta, con toda la tranquilidad que la sorpresa que recibió al confirmar un resultado positivo suspiró pausadamente.

Un ruido llamó su atención y ahí parada con los ojos abiertos mas de lo normal y con cara de sentirse un poco mareada estaba ella, la pelirosa lo miraba con vergüenza que se hizo notoria con un sonrojo al ver como el traía en la mano la hoja y la prueba de embarazo que hacía unos minutos se realizará.

-Kakashi sensei- fue lo primero que dijo al verlo ahí parado con toda la tranquilidad del mundo - ¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó con violencia y atropelladamente.

-Yo, estaba preocupado porque no llegaste al entrenamiento y vine a ver si estabas bien-

Sakura sintió como si un tren hubiera pasado por ella, ¿desde cuando su sensei se preocupaba por ella?, ¿por qué no mando a los chicos, a Naruto, Sasuke o Sai, por qué tenía que ser precisamente él, por qué tenía que ser él el que se enterara de su nueva etapa en la vida?, de por si ya se sentía mal, ¿por qué tenía que ser él quien se enterará?, ¿qué pensaría de ella en estos momentos?, él, a quién tanto estimaba, a quien tanto admiraba, a quién le debía tanto, ¿por qué él, por qué?.

-Pues creo que ya sabe que no lo estoy del todo- con pesadumbre y enorme pena se dejo sentar en el sillón de la estancia y coloco la cabeza entre sus manos que descansaban en los muslos.

-Si ya veo- agregó colocando las cosas en la mesa de estar mirando largamente a la pelirosa.

Sakura sintió la mirada de su profesor y un sin fin de emociones le llegaron, ¿qué pensaría, qué le diría?, de seguro estaba pensando lo peor de ella, ya se esperaba un sermón y un montón de preguntas.

-Come bien, descansa, recuéstate – Sakura abrio los ojos sorprendida no se esperaba eso y al levantar la vista se encontró con que su sensei estaba en el umbral de la puerta, de espaldas – te espero mañana en el campo de entrenamiento, no llegues tarde- y salió, se había ido, dejándola completamente sorprendida y confundida, sin poder por mas tiempo tomo las cosas de la mesa y las arrojó al cesto de la basura, como realmente no podía probar nada, pues su estómago esta renuente al alimento, se retiró a la cama y decidió seguir las recomendaciones de su sensei, dejándose caer en el suave colchón. Estando ahí acostada no pudo sino recordar como fue que iniciaron sus sospechas.

*************

Se encontraban regresando de una misión fastidiosa, de esas que prefería no haber ido, aburrida y cotidiana, aunque agradecía que hubiese sido así ya que últimamente no se sentía muy bien que digamos, se sentía cansada, y con bastante sueño, su apetito cambiaba continuamente, a veces le daba un hambre atroz y en otras no podía probar un solo bocado de nada, realmente debía de tener alguna enfermedad, quizás algún parásito o algo pero no era normal, después de todo también le dolían las caderas y sus pechos estaban mas que sensibles, así que la sintomatología no concordaba con la de los parásitos intestinales, debía de ser otra cosa.

Pensando en eso y yendo mas rezagada de lo normal escuchó la estridente voz de Naruto gritándole que se apurará que querían comer, que estaba hambriento y un sin fin de mas quejas que no tenía ni el humor ni las ganas de escuchar, miró como los chicos se sentaban a comer y ella apresuró un poco el paso para estar mas cerca de sus compañeros, cerca del tercer o cuarto paso sintió como si todo se le moviera, era un mareo, gracias a dios estaba cerca de un árbol en el cual logró apoyarse logrando evitar caer.

-Hey Sakura, será mejor que te apures o me comeré todo- amenazó Naruto al verla apoyada en el árbol y pensando que estaba descansando, los chicos la miraron y asintieron, Kakashi le miró de soslayo por sobre el libro.

-¡Si ya se!- gritó Sakura -_ que caballerosos_ – agradeció que el suelo ya no se moviera tan amenazadoramente y caminó.

Después de su primer bocado realmente no pudo comer nada, al parecer la comida tenía un aroma y sabor tan desagradables que no podía siquiera imaginarlas dentro de su cuerpo –_debe de estar muy condimentada-_ además no ayudaba mucho el echo de tener por un costado a un monstruo devorador de ramen que ya hiba por su cuarta porción –_ ¿cómo es posible que coma tanto?-_ y al ver con esa cara de desagrado marcada en su rostro con ambas cejas levantadas como Uzumaki aspiraba con deseo los fideos no pudo evitar sentir grandes deseos de ir a un baño a expulsar lo poco que habia comido, pero como no habia baños la única opción era un pequeño riachuelo que estaba relativamente cerca, sin poder evitarlo por mas tiempo se incorporo con rapidez –lo siento- dijo y ante los ojos de sorpresa de los chicos se alejo al río donde expulso eso que le desagradaba tanto.

Después de eso se sintió tan aliviada, se enjuago la boca, definitivamente no probaría ramen en un buen tiempo, al estarse lavando las manos se puso a analizar la extraña enfermedad que le acechaba, recaudando el mayor numero de síntomas y tratando de realizar un diagnóstico.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al dar con un resultado en el cual todos los síntomas encajaban – no, no es posible- sonrió con nerviosismo – no claro que no, debo estar loca.., _pero¿ y los mareos?…_debieron ser por no comer bien_** –**_se contestó con esperanzas –¿_y el asco por la comida y las nauseas?_…bueno no pueden culparme después de ver a Naruto comer así- aunque ahora que lo pensaba su periodo se habia retrazado un poco – no, no, después de todo ya me ha pasado antes- ella siempre era muy regular, pero con el estrés de las misiones en una ocasión su periodo se retrazo unos días, además como nunca llevaba un control tan riguroso de el debido a que no tenía o no habia tenido la necesidad de hacerlo tal vez se habia equivocado, si eso debía a ver sido que no recordaba con exactitud el último día, pero para su desafortunada mente una vocecita le constataba que ella siempre habia sido muy puntual y que quizás, tal vez, podría ser, y era una pequeña posibilidad que ese diagnostico fuera el correcto.

Escuchando los llamados de sus compañeros de equipo logró despejarse un poco y se unió al viaje, durante el transcurso del cual esa "espinita" no la dejaba en paz, por un lado se consolaba diciendo que no era posible pero por otro se decía que tal vez si.

Después de un tiempo llegaron al gran bosque que rodeaba Konoha y saltando de árbol en árbol no podía quitarse ese desazón de la mente, ni siquiera la platica-pelea de Naruto y Sasuke lograban distraerla ni los comentarios molestos de Sai, estaba demasiado apremiada, brincó de una rama hacia otro árbol, en la mitad del trayecto pudo ver como la distancia se hacía enorme y las hojas se volvían un torbellino muy muy largo y verde que se extendía infinitamente, lo último que escucho fue su nombre en la voz de Sai pero se escuchaba tan lejano que parecía que estuviera a varios metros o kilómetros de distancia.

Cuando despertó miró como todos los chicos la miraban con cara de preocupación, ella se incorporó ya que la habían recostado en el suelo.

-¿Sakura estas bien? – pregunto Naruto con su gesto preocupado

-Si- dijo ella al tomar la mano que le extendiera Sasuke ayudándola a incorporarse – ¿por qué la pregunta?-

-Pues como te desmayaste en pleno salto pensamos que no te sentías muy bien- dijo con sarcasmo el Uchiha.

-¿Me…me desmaye?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Si, -dijo Naruto- nos diste un gran susto, de verás- cruzó los brazos -por suerte Sai se dio cuenta y logró salvarte de un buen golpe- agregó

-¿De verdad?- preguntó, Sai asintió.

-Si no te sientes bien debiste habernos dicho, si estas enferma debiste haberlo reportado y no venir- dijo el paliducho.

-No, estoy bien es solo que…-

-Eso te pasa por no comer bien, esas dietas te van a matar, de verás, no se porque las chicas son así-

Sakura se sintió muy contenta del comentario del rubio, pero fingió molestarse para que no sospecharan nada – ¡pero es que estoy muy gorda!- dijo molesta -esta bien, esta bien, me alimentaré mejor- alegó moviendo las manos a los lados al ver como todos la veían con incredulidad.

-Hum…- Kakashi habia permanecido callado todo el tiempo y pensando en todo lo que a su alumna le habia pasado por los últimos días, era extraño, de no ser porque Sakura no tenía pareja, novio u otro chico con quien saliera, aunque si tenía algunos pretendientes, el podía apostar a que ese desmayo y las nauseas no eran precisamente por estar a dieta –_aunque al ver comer a Naruto de esa forma a cualquiera le puede dar un dolor de estómago- _pensó –sigamos- ordenó simplemente, el resto de los chicos le obedecieron, durante lo que quedaba de camino todos estuvieron pendientes de la kunoichi quien agradeció a todos los cielos no volver a tener ningún otro percance.

Durante los días siguientes se sentía mas tranquila por el echo de que esos pequeños incidentes no se llevaban a cabo con tanta regularidad ni en presencia de los chicos, solo en las noches y las madrugadas, pero eso no le importaba mucho, lo que realmente le acongojaba era el retrazo de su menstruación, eso si que era algo para preocuparse.

Ese día no pudo presentarse en el entrenamiento, a parte de los malestares, la preocupación le quitaba cualquier pensamiento que no fuese el estar embarazada, y fue debido a ese desasosiego que se convenció a salir de una vez por todas de esa terrible agonía confirmándose o no la veracidad de sus sospechas, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? era demasiado tímida, sería algo muy vergonzoso pedir una opinión de un medico, sobre todo si son tus compañeros de clases y entrenamiento, después de todo ser la alumna de la mejor ninja médico y hokage también tenía sus desventajas, ni siquiera un dolor de estómago era ignorado, ni que decir de la vez en que le dio diarrea por comer algo en la calle y todo el nosocomio y las vecinas se enteraron, fue la peor vergüenza que habia pasado, nada pasaba desapercibido en ese hospital ni en los alrededores, a veces le fastidiaba que las enfermeras, vecinas y algunas kunoichis sin mucho talento y sin menos que hacer fueran tan entrometidas, ni pensar eso de ir y preguntar si estaba embarazada, entonces la gran y bendita opción de una práctica y accesible prueba de embarazo que se compra en cualquier botica o farmacia le pareció de lo mas brillante, fue cuando agradeció mentalmente a la brillante mente que ideo ese sencillo test, ¿cómo se llamaría?, de seguro debió a ver sido una mujer en aprietos, sin preguntarse mas se acercó a la farmacia mas cercana pero al ver como algunos aldeanos le conocían y saludaban no se animó a hacerlo.

-Demonios- refunfuño en la puerta del establecimiento las cuales se cerraron automáticamente, al llegar al lugar y ver al señor que amablemente le dijo que si que deseaba no pudo sino decir que simplemente quería una pasta e hilo dental –ah- suspiró – bueno esto también lo necesito- caminó un poco y se detuvo en la pared de un edificio.

– Si tan solo hubiese una forma de pasar desapercibida –

-_Kya!!! acaso se te quemaron las neuronas-_

_­__-Gracias, por tu apoyo, pero es el momento menos oportuno para insultarme-_

_-Idiota yo solo quiero ayudarnos-_

_-Pues vaya que encontraste una buena manera, a ver dime-_

_-Somos ninjas, ¿recuerdas?-_

_-¡Oh inner eres genial!, si pudiera te besaría-_

_-__Lo se, lo se, que harías sin mi chica-_

Fue así como se adentro en un pasillo y realizo el jutsu de transformación adquiriendo la apariencia de alguna mujer anónima, ajena a la aldea y a quienes todos ignoraban, sin embargo el tener la imagen de alguien completamente distinto no impidió que a la hora de pedir la prueba el sonrojo y nerviosismo dominaran sus acciones, el señor del lugar solo sonrió y le entregó el tan añorado test, lo tomó y presurosamente salió rumbo a su departamento y a unas cuadras deshizo su jutsu y entró al edificio. Le tomó algunos momentos el decidirse pero después de 10 minutos de pensarlo lo hizo.

***************

-Un hijo- dijo con un susurro llevándose la mano al aún plano vientre, sin duda alguna con temor y un sentimiento extraño, mezcla de frustración, tristeza y nerviosismo y, muy muy dentro de ella, alegría, por lo que se preguntó que sería de ella de ahora en adelante, ¿cómo es que enfrentaría ella sola la situación?.

Nunca en toda su vida pensó que sería madre a sus 21 años y estando soltera, definitivamente no era muy alentador, además ¿qué pasaría con su carrera?, se acababa de finalizar en el arte básico del ninjutsu médico y Tsunade se sentía muy orgullosa, tenía además relativamente poco de subir de rango, todos la felicitaban y decían que le esperaba a una brillante carrera, pero y ahora ¿qué pensarían ellos, cómo luchar al estar embarazada y sola, cómo replantearte una vida?, y todo por ese momento, todo por ese instante, realmente ella no se merecía quedar embarazada en su primera vez, ¡por dios! fue su primera vez y quedar embarazada, si que tenía mala suerte.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- se cuestionó en murmullos con un terrible nudo en la garganta, unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y corrieron con libertad por sus suaves mejillas, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, además las cosas se habían complicado ya que para su muy mala suerte su sensei se habia enterado de su estado, ¿estaría molesto con ella?, pensando y pensando se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente Sakura llegó puntual al campo de entrenamiento, sabía que él llegaría tarde, siempre llegaba tarde, y, la verdad por primera vez no se sentía enojada por la falta de puntualidad de su profesor, lo que si le parecía muy extraño es que sus compañeros no llegaran a tiempo, eso si era raro.

Ya habían pasado poco mas de una hora y recargada en un árbol sintió la terrible necesidad de comer un pastelillo, de esos que a tempranas horas de la mañana el señor Fong horneaba en la panadería de la esquina, casi podía oler y sentir la suave textura del pan, ¡oh si!, lo añoraba muchísimo, suspiró – ¡quiero un panecillo! – grito apuñando las manos y provocando que unas aves volaran ante su alarido – de preferencia con nuez, no, no, mejor uno con pequeños pedacitos de chocolate, o los dos, - suspiró- demonios y tener que esperar a Kakashi sensei- suspirando se dejo caer sentándose en el pasto y arrancando parte la verde grama que crecía alrededor, sin otro pensamiento mas que los dulces, esponjosos y extremadamente antojables panecillos en la vitrina de la panadería.

Fue así como revisando su reloj se dio cuenta de que ya faltaban escasos 10 minutos para que se cumplieran las dos horas de retrazo de su sensei, de quien ni señas y ni rastro ni de él ni de sus compañeros, -demonios, de haber sabido – arrojó un varita del árbol y maldijo a sus compañeros por no llegar ya que de estar ahí no dudaría en mandarlos a comprar su tan añorado pan –Kakashi sensei ¿por qué tarda tanto?- dijo con un puchero molesto.

Una nube de humo apareció y de él salió el antes aludido shinobi quien la saludo con su –hola, soy yo- con su mano extendida.

Sakura estaba tan malhumorada a causa de su frustrado antojo que solo refunfuño – ¿y qué le pasó ahora, se perdió por los senderos de la vida o una viejita le pidió que la cargará?- preguntó con sarcasmo sin mirarlo siquiera.

-No, simplemente estaba por llegar cuando decidí regresar por esto- un dulce y suave aroma llego hasta su olfato llenándola por completo, subió la vista y miró como su sensei cargaba una bolsa de papel que se le extendió

-¡Ah!- los ojos de Sakura brillaron a mas no poder y no dudo en prácticamente arrebatarle de las manos la bolsa y en un rápido movimiento ya estaba masticando el dulce bollo de nuez.

-Claro Sakura, puedes agarrar el que quieras, come – dijo el ninja con una gota en la cabeza al ver a su alumna devorando con premura y al borde del éxtasis los panecillos –_creo que es peligroso pedirle alguno, no mejor después compró para mi-_ pensó al ver como la chica acababa con todos.

Después de unos minutos Kakashi carraspeó llamando la atención de su ocupada alumna, esta tenía la mitad del último panecillo en la mano y al verlo no pudo sino darse cuenta de que habia acabado con las provisiones de su maestro –eh, ¿gusta?- preguntó por cortesía y sin las ganas de compartir.

-No gracias-

-Ok- dijo, sin más terminó con el pan de un solo bocado causando otra gota en la cabeza de su sensei.

-Ya te sientes mejor, supongo- dijo sentándose a un lado de la chica.

-Eh si..., ¿por qué?-

-Eh escuchado que una mujer en tu estado debe de comer bien-

-Si – Sakura pestañó _– "estaba por llegar cuando decidí regresar por esto"-_ recordó –_el regreso por eso, entonces me escuchó_… gracias – dijo sonrojada al darse cuenta de que había sido muy despistada al no darse cuenta de que él había regresado solo para cumplir su antojo –Kakashi sensei-

-Hum-

-¿Dónde están Naruto, Sai y Sasuke?-

-Ah…ellos – dijo el shinobi mirando el cielo –les di el día libre-

-Eh, ¿por qué?-

-Porque la prioridad en este momento eres tu-

-Sensei- bajo la vista y miró el pasto que nuevamente arrancó.

-Supongo que no has considerado…-Sakura le miro de nuevo – tu sabes, deshacerte de él- un viento paso meciendo sus cabellos y la kunoichi abrió los ojos como platos.

Era verdad que había sido duro enfrentar eso sola y que le esperaba muchas cosas complicadas pero nunca le pasó por la cabeza deshacerse del bebé – no vuelva a repetirlo – dijo con desdén y tocándose el vientre, como protegiéndolo – me insulta- dijo con rencor y miró a su profesor, con sorpresa y confusión miró que él estaba sonriendo, pestaño.

-Perdona, no lo volveré a mencionar- dijo, realmente sabía que su alumna no sería capaz de algo así, sólo lo menciono para ver su reacción, que feliz se sentía, que orgulloso de la joven kunoichi a la que había entrenado por esos años, era valiente y sería una buena madre.

Sakura estaba confundida, ¿por qué le preguntaría algo así?, Kakashi sensei no le propondría un aborto ¿no?, además porque sonreía ante su contestación, era como si el ya supiera de antemano su respuesta, definitivamente su sensei era extraño y misterioso, quizás nunca sabría o por lo menos tendría una leve idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de su exprofesor.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó después de unos momentos que a la kunoichi le parecieron eternos.

-¿Quién, quién qué?- preguntó pestañando y mirando el perfil de su sensei que seguía con la vista en el cielo.

-¿Quién es el padre?- preguntó de nuevo y bajo la vista a los ojos verdes de la chica.

Sakura le miró por unos momentos pestañando sorprendida, con tristeza bajo la vista al césped que dejo de cortar – mi hijo…- se tocó el vientre -mi hijo no tiene padre- dijo con tristeza y sin mirar al shinobi a su lado.

Kakashi bajo la vista al césped y una alegría extraña le invadió al ver a Sakura tocarse el vientre y decir "mi hijo", alegría que se transformó en pena al verla tan triste al escuchar "no tiene padre".

-De ahora en adelante quedas suspendida de mi equipo-

-¿Qué?-

-Que quedas suspendida-

-Si lo escuche bien – dijo molesta – ¿pero por qué? –

-No dejaré que vayas a misiones en tu estado- dijo con seriedad.

Ella realmente estaba confundida y molesta, ¿acaso su sensei la marginaría solo por estar embarazada? –pe..pero-

-Pero nada…- dijo con tranquilidad y autoridad – no quiero que les pase algo, no es bueno, ni seguro que viajes así, es peligroso-

-Pe..pero-

-Fue irresponsable de tu parte exponerte de esa forma en la misión pasada, ¿acaso no recuerdas que estuviste a punto de sufrir un accidente? – dijo con un tono molesto y serio, Sakura recordó como estuvo a punto de caer desde los árboles y solo bajo la cara avergonzada al darse cuenta de que su sensei solo se preocupaba por ella – no quiero que de nuevo pase algo así-

-Esta bien, sensei, pero es..es que..yo no sabía aún que estaba…- sintió como sus mejillas ardían.

Así permanecieron en silencio hasta que el shinobi se incorporó --hum….- suspiró y le tendió una mano que la chica tomó con confusión, una vez incorporada Kakashi le soltó y se encaminó unos pasos frente a ella – vamos- dijo.

-¿Eh a donde?- cuestionó sin comprender.

-Iremos con Tsunade sama- dijo girando y mirándola con su tono despreocupado.

-¿Qué, para qué?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Para comentarle de la situación –

-Pe..pero sensei..-

-Vamos- dijo con autoridad, con ese tono de voz que no acepta refutaciones.

-….si- dijo sumisa bajando la cabeza y con un gran torbellinos de sensaciones y cuestiones en su atormentada cabeza le siguió.

-Adelante- dijo la mandamás dispuesta a recibir en esos momentos a quien fuera con tal de no seguir con sus ojos sobre la montaña de papeles que Shizune le trajo en su última intromisión a la oficina -oh, adelante Sakura, Kakashi, ¿a qué debo su visita?-

Ambos entraron y se colocaron como siempre, frente a la quinta uno al lado del otro, la kunoichi echa un manojo de nervios y sin poder mirar a los ojos a la hokage, y el shinobi por su parte como siempre, con su semblante tranquilo y despreocupado.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la ojos castaños.

-Esto…- dijo el peligris sin saber muy bien por donde empezar –Tsunade sama…- miró a Sakura y al verla ahí parada tan nerviosa, casi temblorosa, con sus manos en la ropa, supo que tenía que ser rápido, no era bueno para el bebé recibir tanto estrés – quiero informarle que Sakura estará suspendida de mi equipo por un buen tiempo-

-Y a ¿qué debo esa decisión?- dijo con una ceja alzada con un tono entre incredulidad, diversión y sarcasmo -¿cuál es el motivo?-

-No es bueno que una mujer embarazada ande brincando de árbol en árbol- dijo sin muchos preámbulos, Haruno abrió los ojos sorprendida pensando que su maestro no tenía mucho tacto.

-Pero Kakashi, Sakura no esta emba…- miro a su alumna y esta estaba completamente sonrojada, mirando el suelo, temblorosa y apunto de ceder a las lágrimas –razada…- finalizo con un hilito de voz, pestaño sorprendida y entrecerró los ojos -¿no es cierto Sakura, tu no estas embarazada o si?- pregunto con seriedad.

La aludida no respondía, parecía estar completamente ajena a la conversación.

-Sakura- habló con voz severa la quinta pero no logró levantar el semblante de su alumna – Sakura – dijo con una voz más fuerte e incorporándose poniendo sus manos en el escritorio – mírame y dime si Kakashi tiene o no tiene razón-

-La..la tiene- dijo sin poder levantar el rostro, de haberlo echo hubiera visto como Tsunade estaba sorprendida con sus ojos desorbitados y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Tsunade suspiró y se dejo caer en la silla, estaba molesta, sumamente molesta

-¿Cuánto tienes?- preguntó llevándose una mano a la sien, con los ojos cerrados.

-Cre..creo que 5 o 6 semanas-

Kakashi pestaño, recordó que en ese tiempo habían ido a una misión y al finalizarla y para festejar la victoria fueron a un bar, bajó el semblante con tristeza, ahora comprendía mas –_"mi hijo no tiene padre"- _

-Supongo que ya no importa ni tiene caso decirte que actuaste de una manera estúpida e inconsciente – la quinta sonaba dura y enojada, Sakura se sentía mal, muy mal – que debiste haber puesto mas atención en tus clases de sexualidad –

La ojiverde estaba cada vez mas nerviosa y se sentía mas mal, como si las palabras de Tsunade le lastimaran mas que cualquier cosa, la había defraudado, la defraudo tan tontamente, Kakashi la miró tan quebradiza, tan sola, tan afectada, tan frágil, que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto consigo mismo por haber aceptado ir, darles permiso, beber y retirarse dejándola en ese bar, también se sentía molesto con la quinta por ser tan poco sutil con la pelirosa, aunque , en realidad, la rubia se estaba conteniendo mucho.

-¿Quién fue el que te hizo eso?- preguntó con su tono implacable, Sakura pareció haberse alterado mas con solo escuchar esa pregunta.

-_"Mi hijo no tiene padre"-_ recordó.

-¿Quién?- preguntó levantando su tono de voz.

Sakura tembló nerviosa y a punto de ceder a las lágrimas –Tsu..-

-Yo- Sakura y Tsunade abrieron los ojos completamente al escucharlo, ambas giraron su vista hacía el shinobi, Tsunade estaba sorprendida y Sakura estaba por perder la guerra contra los nervios y el llanto pero se contuvo cuando sintió como su exsensei la tomo de la mano y mirándola sonriendo dijo –yo soy el padre-.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola, hola, aquí con esta nueva historia, como si tuera tanto tiempo libre, jejej ¬.¬, espero sus comentarios. La verdad estaba indecisa si publicar o no mas historias, es que tengo muchas en mi cabecita pero con eso de la falta de tiempo y como me tardo en publicar pues estaba dudando si hacerlo o no, pero bueno, no pude resistir ante la tentación de ventilar y escribir esta historia, jejeje.

Espero su apoyo y su ayuda con sus comentarios que me ayudan tanto en la redacción, bueno ya no digo mas, me despido enviándoles un abrazo y que dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

_*****_Flash back****

____Cambios de escenarios____

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 2 **

Inútil, inútil resultaron sus esfuerzos de equilibrista para no tirar la tambaleante torre de papeles que sostenía y que segundos atrás le hiciera sentirse orgullosa al lograr evitar tirar hojas al pasar por tres pasillos, esquivar a varios shinobis que no se compadecían de ella, subir mas de 50 escalones y por último pasar por el gran pasillo de la hokage, sin embargo, sus grandes dotes de equilibrista se esfumaron al llegar a la puerta de la godaime y escuchar, que por cierto no debía de haber escuchado, la conversación provocando que aflojara los brazos y las manos provocando que la torre cayera desperdigando las decenas de fastidiosos y bien ordenados trámites burocráticos necesarios para remediar el alboroto que Rock Lee había armado al probar un "caballito" de tequila en el bar mas famoso de Konoha.

Después de abrir los ojos mas de lo normal, pestañar 4 o 5 veces consecutivamente y al ver como las ultimas hojas se balanceaban antes de caer al suelo, por inercia, mas que por razonamiento, se puso a recoger los dichosos papeles sin poder salir de su estupor, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?.

Justo antes de tomar la manija de la puerta y anticipando la imagen de la rubia moleta y fastidiada al ver crecer de nuevo los papeles que tenía que firmar escuchó como conversaba con alguien, escuchó los nombres y las voces de Kakashi y Sakura augurándole una cara de impaciencia de la rubia ante la paciencia del shinobi, sin embargo el oír como la godaime preguntaba "quién te hizo eso" y un balbuceo de parte de Sakura para después obtener un "yo..yo soy el padre" por parte de el ninja copia estaba fuera de cualquier pronóstico, era simplemente sorprendente.

Su cerebro ató cabos, Sakura embarazada, ¡dios mío! ¡Sakura embarazada!, y ¡de Kakashi!, de su profesor, de un hombre que le llevaba mas de una década de años.

Si no fuese porque tenía años de experiencia en cuestiones de ordenar y sostener papeles estos se hubiesen esparcido de nuevo al escuchar la sumamente molesta y dura voz de su maestra.

-¡Pasa de una buena vez!- ordenó con autoridad propia de un dictador.

Shizune entró más tambaleante de lo normal, la tensión que sintió en el aire era tan palpable que casi podía tocarla con sus dedos.

Pocas, muy pocas veces había visto a su maestra tan molesta, sobretodo desde que las amenazas tan fuertes como Akatsuki y Madara ya habían desaparecido, dejó los papeles a un costado de la torre que trajera hacía unas pocas horas y de la cual solo una cuarta parte se había avanzado, debido a que regañar o suspirar en estos momentos solo le aseguraba una contusión sumamente dolorosa e incomoda evito cualquier comentario ante la falta de eficiencia de su maestra, miró con detenimiento y sutilmente como Sakura estaba completamente sorprendida y apunto de sufrir un ataque de nervios o de llanto, sin embargo había algo que lograba evitar que el torrente de agua salada saliera de los ojos de la pelirosa o que el temblor de su cuerpo fuese apenas notorio, y eso era por el suave y reconfortante apretón de manos que su maestro le daba y que aflojaba y apretaba conforme sentía los ligeros temblores en la kunoichi y, que a la vez, coordinaba de manera sorprendente al verla y sonreírle dejando solo de mirarla para colocar su vista en los castaños ojos que lo observaban con enojo y detenimiento, tan escrupulosa y mortalmente que la pelinegra no podía sino admirar y cuestionarse como era posible que el peligris lograba sostenerla con su despreocupación y seguridad para después cambiar el gesto a uno de ternura y aliento al ver a la ojiverde, era admirable.

Tsunade cerró los ojos y apretó los puños de tal forma que el crujido de sus tendones y articulaciones rompió el silencio de manera irrespetuosa, aún con los ojos cerrados colocó las manos sobre la exquisita madera de su escritorio logrando un no muy ligero hundimiento, obviando así como el excelente control de chacra que caracterizaba a la rubia se estaba perdiendo por el enojo y la ira que consumían su cuerpo al enterarse que su alumna, casi su hija, estaba embarazada y más aún al enterarse de que el "culpable" del estado de la jovencita estaba frente suyo, sin el menor recato, con la gran desfachatez y despreocupación que caracterizaban al apático, impuntual, pervertido y vago de Hatake. En esos momentos lo único que llegaba a la mente de la quinta era recordar la detallada e innumerablemente citada lista de defectos del ninja copia.

-_¡¡Maldita sea!!-_ como deseaba gritar un gran léxico de improperios que en alguna ocasión escucho de la boca de Lee en estado de ebriedad, cómo deseaba tomar del cuello a Hatake y estirarlo poco a poco hasta desmembrarlo, no ese era poco castigo, quizás lo tomaría de sus $$%%&& (**censurado**) y lo colgaría del asta mas alta y puntiaguda de Konoha, obviamente que de la parte antes mencionada, después lo desmembraría poco a poco, si, esa idea no era tan mala pero por si acaso ya tendría tiempo para pensar algo mejor, -_nota mental consultar con Ibiki- _pero un sonido distrajo sus planes de tortura física y psicológica, era la temblorosa y siempre eficiente Shizune.

-Tsu..Tsunade sama – llamó entrecortadamente al sentir la fiera mirada de su maestra –me retiro- finalizó haciendo una reverencia, qué mas le daba que la llamaran cobarde, nadie sabia con mayor precisión, bueno tal vez Jiraiya, lo que esos resoplidos nasales que la godaime daba significaban dolorosas, sumamente dolorosas y peligrosas consecuencias, que importaba huir como una gallina ante la ira de una Tsunade furibunda.

-Sakura – dijo la futura victima de la quinta, la pelirosa giro donde su maestro – acompaña a Shizune – ordenó soltando el agarre y colocando la mano en el hombro.

-Pe..pero- estaba por replicar cuando el asentimiento y la sonrisa reflejada en el ojo cerrado de su maestro la detuvo, en esas fracciones de segundo lo único que pensó, por extraño que parezca, fue en que la estatura de su exmaestro sobrepasaba mucho a la suya, siempre supo que el era alto, pero justo en esta ocasión lo veía mas grande, mas alto, como si fuese mas conciente de la diferencia de longitud entre ambos haciéndola sentir mas pequeña –si- asintió.

-Vamos Sakura- dijo con seguridad y ya mas relajada la pelinegro tomándola de un hombro pues estaba casi segura de que se desmoronaría de no sostenerle.

Durante todo el ese momento la quinta había permanecido silenciosa, como si no estuviese presente, pero al ver como la ojiverde salió y al escuchar el cerrado de la puerta pareció regresar a la realidad.

-Y dime, ¿quién te dijo que podía retirarse?- cuestionó cerrando los ojos reprimiendo las ganas de matar al hombre.

-Nadie, pero ya es suficiente presión y estrés para un día-

-Vaya, y ¿desde cuando te preocupan los nervios de Sakura?-

-Desde que me enteré que tendremos un hijo-

Tsunade abrió los ojos al escucharlo y sus manos se desplazaron provocando que sus uñas rasgaran la ya castigada madera, era un maldito estúpido, como se atrevía a decir eso con tal despreocupación y descaro frente a ella, a la legendaria sannin, la increíblemente fuerte y malhumorada kunoichi, sin embargo Tsunade muy muy dentro de si misma e ignorando la ira sintió respeto ante la estúpida y peligrosa valentía del hombre y comprobó el instinto que tenía de cuidar de sus alumnos y compañeros, pero no de si mismo.

-Un hijo- dijo recargando su mejilla derecha en su mano, mirándole detenidamente, el asintió.

*******

Shizune encaminó a Sakura hasta el sillón mas alejado del pasillo con la intención de que escuchara lo menos posible la conversación de sus maestros, después de todo no quería no cumplir con la posiblemente ultima promesa muda que le hiciera a Kakashi antes de salir, él la miró por unos instante pero ella comprendió que si le había pedido que Haruno saliera era para evitar que se pusiera mas nerviosa y asintió ligeramente corroborando que ella cuidaría de Sakura y haría lo posible para tranquilizarla.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua?- cuestionó.

-Eh…- Sakura pareció despertar de repente –si, si, por favor-

Shizune suspiró y se dirigió al contenedor de agua al girarse pudo ver como la kunoichi arrugaba y estrujaba sin recató la falda rosada que usaba de uniforme, estaba nerviosa, sumamente nerviosa y preocupada por el destino de Kakashi.

-_Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué, por qué?- _Sakura torció mas la tela y cerró mas sus verdes ojos –_Kakashi sensei por qué?, por favor que Tsunade sama no le haga nada-_

La pelinegro se colocó frente de ella extendiéndole el recipiente pero no obtuvo respuesta, entonces carraspeo un poco atrayendo su atención, la pelirosa tomó el vaso y dio un mínimo trago, dando un "gracias" para después regresar a su ensimismamiento.

La mayor se sentó en el sillón de un costado mirando largamente a la ojiverde no pudo sino rendirse, colocó las manos en los muslos y tras un largo suspiro y a pesar de que sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado reunió el valor necesario – sabes Sakura – la aludida giró un poco la cabeza – Iruka me ha invitado a salir – la menor pestaño sorprendida, no se esperaba tal confesión y menos viniendo de ella, Shizune era tímida y sumamente reservada para las cuestiones sentimentales, casi podría apostar que era la única que se enteraba de tal invitación – se que es alguien especial – bajo la vista –el me agrada, pero estoy confundida – suspiro haciendo una leve pausa – es que, bueno, yo pensé que el no se fijaría en mí, el caso es que el mismo día, un poco mas temprano, alguien mas me confeso su sentir hacía mi, Kotetsu, - el carmín se tornó mas intenso – le dije que lo pensaría, creo que estoy en aprietos, no se como reaccionar, no pensé que fuese tan popular – sonrió de medio lado -¿qué opinas?-.

-Este – dijo la pelirosa dejando el vaso por un costado y girándose – no puedo darte un consejo, creo que no estoy tan capacitada para ello, pero se que tu sabrás que hacer, date tiempo y después encontraras tu respuesta-

Ambas kunoichis sonrieron, Shizune apenada pero sintiéndose mas aliviada y Sakura un poco feliz al darse cuenta de que si ella se había atrevido a confesarle tal cosa era simplemente un ardid para distraerla y relajarla, y, aunque si se había despejado un poco, nunca dejo de pensar en la integridad física del ninja copia.

******

-Si- Kakashi asintió ligeramente.

-¡¿Acaso estas loco?!- la quinta se levantó de un salto colocando sus manos en el maltratado escritorio provocando que las torres de papeles brincaran un poco -¡¿qué demonios pensabas?!, es tu alumna, ¡tu alumna!, ¡por dios Kakashi!-

-Ex alumna – corrigió con su tono de siempre – hace tiempo que dejo de serlo-

Tsunade sintió como el enojo llegaba hasta su boca – ¡es lo mismo! – un fuerte puño golpeó el escritorio, de nuevo el trabajo de Shizune se vio amenazado en caer - ¡fue y será por siempre tu alumna, nunca la verán de otra forma!-

-Siempre será mi alumna, es verdad, pero ella ya es adulta, tiene derecho a tomar sus decisiones-

-¡No me vengas con esas tonterías! –con sorprendente velocidad la quinta ya le había tomado del chaleco - ¡maldito pervertido! - exclamo furiosa al momento de que lo recargo a la pared – ¡es Sakura!, ¡mi niña!, ¡mi alumna!, ¡mi Sakura!- el agarre se volvió mas fuerte y el timbre enojado de su voz se vio mezclado con tristeza, como el de una madre preocupada.

-Tsunade sama – al parecer el tener a la sannin apunto de romperle los huesos no le impedía conservar su semblante y voz despreocupada – precisamente por ella es que le recomiendo que si va a matarme sea en otra parte-

La quinta pareció despertar, cerró los ojos y suspiró - eres un estúpido- escupió con rencor liberando al shinobi y regresando a su escritorio.

-Lo se- comentó desarrugando su uniforme.

-¿Estas consciente de lo que todo esto acareara?- Kakashi asintió – yo seré el menor de tus males, el consejo, tus compañeros, tus alumnos, Konoha entera-

-No importa…, ella lo vale…, eso y más- mencionó con un tono seguro y alegre.

-Claro que sí – suspiró sentándose en su silla y llevándose una mano a sus sienes, el dolor de cabeza ya estaba presente, sería difícil erradicarlo – no creas que te he perdonado, de no ser porque no quiero dejar huérfano a mi nieto y que después me reclamé – suspiró- además de no quiero quitarle la posibilidad de tener hermanos… – Kakashi trago grueso y milagrosamente evito tapar con sus manos sus partes nobles – siempre has tenido buena suerte…- suspiró- …siempre supe que ella formaría una familia, pero…-

-Se merece a alguien mejor, lo se – completó, por un momento el timbre sonó mas tranquilo y tenue.

-Exacto - suspiró – hazla pasar- el shinobi asintió y a pesar de que sus instintos le decían que estaba en amenaza, como en una emboscada, giró sobre sus talones y abrió las puertas de la oficina pensando en que la quinta nunca le perdonaría.

-Sakura- la flor de cerezo y Shizune se incorporaron de un salto desde el instante en que escucharon el crujir de la puerta – ya pueden pasar-

Sakura pestañó en repetidas ocasiones y se llevó la mano al pecho asintiendo sin mucha seguridad, el simplemente sonrió -si- dijo y se adentro en la oficina mientras que la pelinegro pensaba que Kakashi lucía milagrosamente libre de golpes.

-Bueno Sakura – la quinta cerró los ojos tratando de tomar control, de moderar sus instintos asesinos, suspirando continuamente –creo que Kakashi tiene razón, quedarás suspendida del equipo, sin misiones de alto rango, sin entrenamientos exhaustivos, ya sabes, el protocolo de nuestras kunoichis embarazadas – ella asintió lentamente – te esperaré en el hospital, eso si no puedes descuidarlo, creo que hasta te ayudará en detallar algunas cosillas y errores que tienes en tus técnicas –

-Tsunade sama- dijo con timidez y apenas levantando el semblante, la quinta abrió los ojos y le miró detalladamente causando de nuevo que el nerviosismo dominará y que los ligeros temblores en su cuerpo se hicieran presentes –yo..yo quería disculparme con usted por…-

- Ya eres adulta – la interrumpió y se incorporó yendo hasta la gran ventana observando el ir y venir de los aldeanos – tienes derecho a tomar tus propias decisiones- Kakashi sonrió ligeramente de lado – así como asumir las responsabilidades de tus actos- Sakura bajo el semblante –y lo mismo para ti Kakashi – giro encarándolo – espero que tu casa esté en perfectas condiciones no quiero que mi nieto viva en una pocilga-

-Lo está- dijo con tranquilidad

-¿Eh_? –_ la pelirosa no entendía la conversación.

-Vamos Sakura es natural que te mudes con el padre –

-_Yo, viviendo con Kakashi sensei-_ las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron de rojo carmín y sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder.

-La casa de Kakashi es amplia, además ese departamentito tuyo es muy pequeño no quiero que vivan apretujados y eso – dijo observando detenidamente como la chica lucía cada vez mas sorprendida y avergonzada - ¿acaso tienes alguna objeción? – preguntó levantado una ceja – no me digas que pensabas que este vago no acataría sus responsabilidades, claro que lo hará- mencionó con fiereza demostrando que el rencor y la ira no se habían retirado.

-Tsunade sama, yo, nosotros, es que…- la pelirosa parecía no poder establecer una oración coherente, al parecer el embarazo no le sentaba muy bien.

-Por mi no hay problema – comentó el hombre – Sakura, si gustas mañana mismo puedes mudarte-

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, era como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima lo que la hacía sentir un poco mareada, todo estaba pasando tan rápido, viviría con su sensei, ¿cómo era posible que él luciera como si nada?, ¿acaso Kakashi tenía atole en vez de sangre?.

-Una última cosa – habló la quinta con su voz más relajada y hasta alegre – Kakashi, necesitas avisar de la situación a tu equipo –

-Si- asintió con tranquilidad notando como en el rostro de la quinta la sonrisa se presentaba recordándole al gato chesire.

Tomó de la mano a la pelirosa y se dio cuenta de que Sakura también sabía lo que la sonrisa burlona de Tsunade significaba, tendrían que avisarle a sus compañeros de equipo, a cuatro poderosos, sobre protectores y fieros shinobis, en realidad dos de ellos no eran tan amenazantes, los anbus no eran tan problemáticos, pero el ex renegado de la villa y el jinchuuriki eran un buen motivo para preocuparse.

– Vamos Sakura- la aludida pareció salir de su ensoñación al sentir el ligero y firme apretón de manos de su exmaestro, asintió y reverenció a su maestra para después encaminarse a la puerta donde Shizune había permanecido silenciosa.

-Por lo menos tendrá problemas el muy pervertido, y así yo me lavo las manos- sonrió perversamente ante su venganza, Shizune trago saliva pensando que esperaba nunca estar en los zapatos del ninja copia –_pero hay algo que no encaja…-_ Tsunade cerró sus ojos –_no importa –_pensó pues había algo mas urgente y primordial, deshacerse de toda esa ira acumulada –Shizune – se incorporó de golpe causando el temblor ligero en las torres de papel y en la kunoichi –iremos al campo de entrenamiento – la pelinegro asintió – prepara todo-

El resto del día la oficina de la hokage permaneció cerrada, asimismo durante el resto del día en el campo de entrenamiento mas lejano a Konoha el suelo temblaba ante los duros golpes que la quinta daba, golpes que llegaban en ligeros estremecimientos a las calles y avenidas de la aldea, los aldeanos y ninjas sabían que no se trataba de algo natural sino que por alguna razón su líder estaba molesta, sumamente molesta a juzgar por los continuos estremecimientos y rugidos provenientes del campo de entrenamiento de la godaime.

Durante el trayecto al salir de la torre de la hokage, y, hasta después de caminar por la calles de la aldea, ni Sakura, ni Kakashi se atrevieron a romper el silencio.

La kunoichi caminaba pensando y tratando de asimilar el montón de cosas que estaban pasando y cambiando su vida, miró de soslayo a su maestro, lucía como siempre, tranquilo, despreocupado, hasta ajeno, como si no estuviera a su costado, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que aún permanecía tomándolo de la mano, se sorprendió y sonrojo, el tacto de su maestro era calido y reconfortante, solidario, sin embargo saliendo de las oficinas ya no había motivo para seguir en esa posición, así que disminuyó su paso logrando así soltarse del agarre de su profesor, se detuvo por completo bajando sus ojos y perdiendo su mirada entre los mechones rosados, había algo que le inquietaba y que no podía detener por mas tiempo, tenía que saberlo.

Kakashi sintió como la chica se movía mas despacio, soltándole, obviamente el no opuso resistencia, después de todo no tenía porque seguir con ello, metió las manos a los bolsillos y siguió su trayecto sin saber muy bien a donde ir, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado rezagada, parada unos metros detrás, giró y la vio cabizbaja, suspiró sabiendo lo que vendría.

-Kakashi sensei- dijo en un hilo de voz, el shinobi asintió acercándose hasta estar unos centímetros frente suyo - ¿por qué? – la kunoichi no podía siquiera levantar el semblante – ¿por qué lo hizo?..usted, usted..-

Hatake la miró para después posar su ojo en las nubes y aves del cielo, ¿por qué lo había hecho? la verdad es que ni siquiera el lo sabia con exactitud, al estar ahí en la oficina con Tsunade y mirar como Sakura se desmoronaba, al verla sola, frágil y susceptible simplemente las palabras le llegaron a los labios, era como una reacción natural, como un impulso del cual fue sumamente conciente a los pocos segundos después, impulso tal vez provocado simplemente por sentirse de alguna manera responsable o solamente para no verla sufrir, o tal vez por el cariño que sentía por ella, o por ser una oportunidad de tenerla cerca, sin embargo hubiese sido por lo que sea, a los pocos segundos después de decir que era el padre se percató de todo lo que involucraba, sin embargo a pesar de todas las consecuencias que enfrentaría, aún así no se arrepentía de ello.

-¿Por qué?...- contestó interrumpiéndola- …hum...bueno…no lo se con exactitud… – Sakura levantó el rostro sonrojado, sorprendida, observando como el hombre seguía con los ojos en el cielo y se llevaba una mano a la nuca – supongo que porque eres mi alumna… –la miró sonriendo, ella simplemente bajo la vista en el suelo, Kakashi ladeo la cabeza al mirar como la tristeza llegaba hasta el rostro de la kunoichi, suspiró –Sakura, perdóname-

-¿Eh?- cuestionó mirándole.

-Creo que fui imprudente al decir que yo soy el padre sin tu consentimiento, si tu quieres… –

-No sensei, no se disculpe, al contrario se lo agradezco – mencionó con su voz pausada y hasta triste.

-Yo solo quiero decirte que tienes mi apoyo como si en realidad fuese verdad – la kunoichi sonrió apenada – mantendré mi palabra, pero si tu decides otra cosa, si tu, bueno, si tu encuentras al padre o quieres hacer tu vida puedes hacerlo, yo no quiero atarte a mi, eres libre y…- no continuó pues se sorprendió al sentir como la chica le abrazaba negando con la cabeza, indicándole que no se preocupara y evitando que continuará con sus palabras, ella había aceptado.

Sakura había permanecido silenciosa durante todo ese rato, sintiéndose triste y al verlo hablar de esa manera se dio cuenta, una vez mas, que su sensei era un gran hombre, amable y gentil, quería hablarle, decirle tantas cosas pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, no podía hablar, entonces no pudo evitarlo, sino podía externarle su sentir en palabras lo haría de la forma mas sincera que encontró, con un abrazo.

Apenas sintió como su maestro correspondía el abrazo no pudo contenerse por mas tiempo, las lágrimas rodaron libres por sus mejillas, Kakashi se dio cuenta de que lloraba, una gran ternura y comprensión surgió dentro de él, llevó su mano a la rosada cabellera indicándole con ello que le brindaba todo su apoyo y que siempre estaría para ella, Sakura así lo entendió ya que sin dejar de llorar su mirada y semblante se relajaron, se sentía tan bien, tan protegida, su sensei era calido, recordó como cada vez que ella se sentía mal, insegura o triste el siempre le daba su apoyo de alguna u otra forma, siendo, en realidad, muy pocas veces las ocasiones en que él le permitiera un contacto físico.

Después de un tiempo de permanecer así, logró tranquilizarse limpiando los restos de su llanto, entonces se separó de él, Hatake simplemente le dio una sonrisa y ella correspondió de igual forma sonrojada pero más tranquila, conciente de que era la primera vez, después de enterarse de que iba a ser mamá, que sonreía sinceramente.

-Creo que lo mejor será que descanses un poco- mencionó Kakashi, Sakura asintió, los dos shinobis caminaron rumbo al departamento de la pelirosa sin hablar de nada.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al hogar de la joven, ella se quedo en el umbral y antes de que él se retirara tomó valor y rompió el silencio.

-Kakashi sensei – el aludido asintió para que continuara – bueno yo…- las mejillas de la chica se tornaron de color rosado –quería preguntarle sobre lo que dijo Tsunade sama, digo si no le molesta eso de la mudanza, es su casa y…-

Kakashi sonrió al mirar la pena en las oraciones de la chica – como dije, por mi no hay problema, no te preocupes, pero si tu no quieres pues…-

-No, no es eso- dijo apresuradamente, bajo el semblante y arrugó parte de sus prendas – es que con eso parecería que nosotros…-

-¿Somos pareja?- complementó la oración de la chica quien solo asintió apenada y sin poder mirarle a los ojos – autocitándome de nuevo, por mi no hay problema, además no te preocupes serán solo apariencias-

-Pe…pero – balbuceo nerviosa y suspiro para continuar- eso le generará problemas, yo no quiero que le pase nada, Tsunade sama, mi familia, los chicos-

Kakashi sonrió – Sakura, lo único importante es que tu estés bien, no quiero que estés tan sola y desamparada – ella no sabia que decir – además nunca me ha importado lo que la gente piense o diga de mi, lo que si me importa es lo que tu opinas de todo esto-

-Yo, yo, acepto su ayuda sensei- afirmó con sus mejillas ardiendo y con un gesto que a Kakashi le pareció gracioso y adorable, estaba sonrojada, sonriendo, decidida.

-Entonces es un trato - Kakashi extendió su mano.

-Si- Sakura cerró el apretón sellando el pacto entre ambos.

-Recuerda que lo puedes deshacer cuando gustes –

-Si, lo se – dijo mas pausada y tenuemente, sin mirarle a los ojos, unos instantes mas deshicieron el apretón de manos – sensei, Naruto y los demás cuando…-

-Mañana en el entrenamiento les diré- Sakura regreso a su etapa de nerviosismo – no es necesario que vayas, yo me haré cargo – la chica asintió no muy convencida y él giró caminando dándole la espalda – ¡ah! y cuando quieras puedes mudarte, solo me avisas para ayudarte con las cosas – comentó moviendo la mano para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-S..si- contestó pensando que nunca antes se había alegrado tanto de que su ex maestro no se despidiera convencionalmente ya que el rojo en sus mejillas se volvió mas intenso.

Al cerrar la puerta Sakura se recargó en ella quedándose en esa posición durante unos cuantos minutos, aún tenía el nerviosismo, la grandes dudas y miedos tampoco se habían ido, pero de alguna forma se sentía mas reconfortada y segura, se llevo una mano al vientre sonriendo de medio lado pensando que se había equivocado, su hijo si tendría un padre, ya que de alguna extraña forma sería él, su exmaestro, Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola, primero que nada muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios ¡¡21!! en un solo episodio, en realidad es el número mas alto, que hasta hoy, he tenido, gracias, gracias, de verdad no saben lo que sus comentarios nos ayudan, por supuesto que acepto criticas, sugerencias, correcciones (que me hacen mucha falta), chistes, dudas, jeje todos son bienvenidos.

Este fic será uno cortito, siempre digo eso ¬.¬ y a lo ultimo termino con 10 episodios U/./ú el caso es que según yo serán dos o máximo tres cap. mas para terminarla, la verdad no creo que sean los tres, pero bueno, ya el tiempo lo dirá, jeje.

Espero poder seguir en el gusto de todos ustedes, de verdad que sí, se que el cap. estuvo flojito y como que me quedo la sensación de que le falta algo, no se no se, algo, algo, bueno el caso es que así quedó y espero y es haya gustado. Pasando a los reviews:

**Karina Natsumi: **Muchas gracias por que siempre me apoyas, de verdad, gracias.

**K2008sempai:**Hola, gracias, pues si un fic mas a la lista, y si parece extraño no que sea tan responsable *~*, jejeje, por cierto si notan que me salgo de la personalidad de los personajes haganmelo saber porque de verdad que es algo que a mi me interesa mucho, bueno bueno, sempai gracias, oye ¿¿de que parte de Sinaloa eres??, es que habrá una convención de anime este 29 de noviembre en la Cd,.. de Los Mochis, digo, pa´ver si eres de cerquitas a ver si se me hace conocerte, jeje, saludos.

**Carisma266: **Paciencia, paciencia, la verdad saldrá a la luz, jejeje, gracias.

**Krizz: **Si verdad que valiente nuestro shinobi despreocupado, ¿quién lo hiba a decir?, jajaja, me alegra que te hayaa gustado y ya vez Tsunade no lo mató, quiere mucho a Sakura, jajaja.

**Nicki:** Hola chica, pues aquí la conti, que te pareció?.

**Marvelin: **Hola!!, muchas gracias por comentar, eh aquí la conti, corta, lenta pero segura, jajaja, saludos.

**Ossalia: **Hola!!, me alegra que me haya dejado un comentario, son importantes para mi.

**Wendolyne: **Oiga ya me tenía preocupada, tanto tiempo sin saber de usted, me alegra que este bien, y me alegra mas que mis fics sean de su agrado, hasta pronto n.n.

**Sakashi Hatake: **Gracias y hola, pues aquí la conti.

**Abejitaazul:** Es verdad, todas quisieramos tener un maestro como Kakashi y no solo me refiero porque esta…jejeje, sino porque es muy buena persona, jeje, slaudos.

**Newwarrior:** Gracias por su apoyo en todos mis fic, gracias…

**LuzdelAngel: **Pues esta es la actualización,. Espero y le haya gustado.

**LadySc_Maya**: Vaya que si, de verás!!, jajaja citando a Naruto, jejeje, pues si un sustote pero lo bueno es que ya teien quien le ayude, jejeje.

**Eleos_Argetum:** Pues si por poco lo dejan sin hijos y por poco lo mandan a sualudar a sus parientes, jejeje, pero no, la quinta tuvo compasión (¿), jajaja, creo que todas quisiéramos tener un hombre así, y si es el diálogo dramático telenovelero, jeje.

**Nadeshiko-ale13: **Jajaja, es amenaza?, no creo que me enfade recibir comentarios, jeje, muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero su parecer.

**Katia: **Hola!!, pues esta es la conti, el padre, hum, a ver quien es el padre, el padre es….jejeje, paciencia paciencia, jaja.

**RyUuZaKi-RoTh: **Jajaja, sus comentarios y sus historias tiene la bondad de hacerme sentir feliz n.n jeje, es entusiasta y su avatar me tranmite alegria y buena onda, jajaja, se que no tiene que ver con su comentario pero tenía ganas de comentarselo, jejeje, gracias po su apoyo ah y espero leer las actualizaciones de sus fic, hasta pronto.

**Mary_Chan: **Pues ya ven ni siquiera el sabe porque pero lo importante es que lo hizo, jejeje, ahora viene lo bueno, saludos.

**Artemisav:** Jajaja, yo también me pregunto donde donde, escasean pero muchisisimo, lo bueno es que yo tengo uno así n/./n jejeje dejo de presumir, bueno chica m,uchas gracias por su apoyo.

**Angy Hatake:** Si nuestro peliplata resulto muy bueno n.n por eso lo queremos, jejeje, gracias.

**Bloo Hatake:** Aquí la conti., espero y le haya gustado chica, así como también espero su comentario.

Bueno chicas (os) es todo por hoy,, me despido enviándoles un saludo y que dios me los bendiga hoy siempre.

Hasta pronto.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

_*****_Flash back****

____Cambios de escenarios____

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 3 **

Despertó echa un ovillo entre las sábanas de la cama, después de un relajante y agradable estirón logró desenredarse un poco de las tantas vueltas hechas en el edredón.

Mirando el techo pensó en todas aquellas cosas por las que estaba pasando, demasiadas y distintas, realmente su vida estaba a punto de cambiar, si es que no había cambiado ya, de hecho, desde aquel día lo supo, supo que desde ese momento las cosas no serian las mismas, pero nunca pensó que su corazonada fuese tan certera, tan fuerte y que tuviera tantos efectos en su pequeña existencia.

Sería madre.

Suspiró y con una mueca extraña entre sorpresa y espera tocó su vientre por sobre la suave pijama, sonrió de si misma al no sentir el leve movimiento que esperaba que le recalcará la existencia de ese pequeño ser que crecía en su interior, y entonces sonrió de nuevo al recordarse a si misma que aún era demasiado pronto para esa clase de sensaciones, pero que aún así, aunque aún fuese un minúsculo ser en división, aún así lo sentía, lo percibía y sabía que estaba ahí, pequeño, constante y creciente, era él, su hijo, su pequeño bebé alimentándose de ella, poco a poco, continuamente, creciendo dentro de su carne, de su cuerpo.

Seria madre, corrección, era madre, suspiró.

Definitivamente un cambio drástico era lo que le esperaba, grande, una nueva vida, una nueva etapa y definitivamente tenía que prestar mayor atención a sus presentimientos.

En aquella ocasión, cuando su hijo fue concebido no pensó que esa acción desencadenaría tales consecuencias.

Miró el reloj, era bastante tarde, generalmente no acostumbraba a levantarse tan tarde, fue entonces cuando lo recordó, recordó a aquel ninja de cabellera gris que solía torturarla con su impuntualidad y su exasperante forma de ser.

Sonrió con un gesto extraño al rememorar todo lo que el hombre estuvo dispuesto a cambiar con solo esas cuatro palabras.

-"Y_o soy el padre_"-

Realmente Kakashi había sido muy valiente para arriesgarse de esa forma, realmente era de admirar la entereza con la que había seguido con la "actuación" de su paternidad.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?, esa pregunta se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, dando vueltas y más vueltas.

-"_¿Por qué?, hum…bueno…no lo se con exactitud…supongo que porque eres mi alumna"_ –

Esa había sido su respuesta, el ya le había dicho la razón, entonces ¿por qué se torturaba pensando en eso una y otra y otra vez?, tenía que relajarse y comprender que su maestro pensaba de una manera sumamente distinta a la suya y, por tanto, su forma de ver la vida era muy diferente a como ella la concebía.

Pero, ¿acaso la filosofía de vida del peligris era tan ligera, tan maleable y tan fútil que le hiciera replanteársela por completo en unos cuantos segundos?.

Sakura suspiró, definitivamente nunca comprendería que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su ex sensei, ni tendría idea de cómo el hombre veía el mundo, definitivamente era un misterio saber como funcionaba el cerebro de ese hombre.

Porque nunca sabía demasiado de la vida que Hatake llevaba aparte de los deberes que todo ninja tiene, es decir, no sabía nada trivial de él, no sabía su color favorito, su comida favorita, si le gustaban o no los postres, si prefería las cosas ácidas o amargas, si leía otras cosa a parte de las perversiones de Icha Icha, si planchaba su ropa interior, si solía dormir hasta tarde, lo cual era probable por su llegada impuntual a todos lados, aunque siempre llegaba tarde a toda cita fuese o no de mañana, entonces tal vez su impuntualidad no era por esa razón, entonces ¿por qué sería?, que era lo que más deseaba hacer, cómo le gustaba acompañar la comida, es decir, como era Hatake hombre, Hatake persona.

Entonces recordó que ahora si tendría, quizás, la oportunidad de darle respuesta a todas esas incógnitas que desde siempre tenía, ahora tendría, quizás, la oportunidad de conocerlo más, ya que ahora vivirían juntos, se sonrojó.

–_Kya!!, _j_untos pero no revueltos__- _el sonrojo se hizo más presente ante el comentario de su inner –_por supuesto-_ en un intento de evitar los bochornosos comentarios o pensamientos de esa vocecita interior volcó su atención en lo que su maestro le dijera momentos antes de partir.

Entonces de nuevo el gesto de preocupación acaparó las facciones de su rostro, Kakashi le comentó que se haría cargo de decirles a sus compañeros de equipo de su nueva relación (¿), vida (¿), que vivirán juntos debido a su embarazo.

Le comento que no debía preocuparse ni presentarse al campo de entrenamiento que arreglaría todo.

-Tal vez no sea tan difícil, -dedujo- si Sakura- se dijo a si misma asintiendo mirando el techo – no debes preocuparte, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ellos entenderán, lo tomaran bien, - se decía levantando el dedo índice derecho para darle más veracidad a sus oraciones - ya verás – el dedo seguía derecho e implacable pero no lo suficientemente veraz ¡-si claro!- exclamó bajando el dedo, y como si de algo urgente se tratase con determinación salió del conforte de las sábanas, pero su determinación fallo un poco al sentir un mareo que le obligó a aplazar por unos instantes sus intentos por salvar a su sensei de las manos de los chicos y tomarse del buró evitando la caída, una vez que el piso dejó de moverse terminó por incorporarse y ponerse la ropa más elemental que encontró, un pantalón y una blusa.

Justo antes de salir a toda prisa del departamento dio un rápido vistazo al reloj de pared de la sala y maldijo, definitivamente se había despertado muy tarde, solo esperaba que no lo suficientemente tarde para auxiliar al ninja copia.

Sakura corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, tan velozmente que iba ignorando magistralmente los saludos, buenos días y cuestiones que aldeanos y shinobis conocidos le daban al pasar cerca de ellos, sus pensamientos no le permitían enfocarse en nada que no fuese el llegar lo más pronto al campo de entrenamiento número 10 rogando al cielo que el peligris hubiera llegado al campo más tarde de lo que habitualmente solía llegar y darle así a ella el tiempo para comentarle a los chicos de su estado, y aunque no tenía planteado que decirles o como decirlo o explicarlo no importaba, ya que lo sustancialmente importante era llegar al campo de entrenamiento número 10.

Cuando las gotas de sudor ya bajaban por sus mejillas y el cansancio en sus piernas se hacía más presente logró vislumbrar las cinco siluetas tan conocidas, Kakashi se encontraba de frente a ellos, no podía verle a él ya que le daba la espalda, pero lo que si alcanzaba a distinguir eran los rostros molestos, casi furiosos, de Sasuke y Naruto, un poco más al frente se encontraba el castaño con el gesto sorprendido y detrás de todos el tranquilo pero extrañado de Sai.

Sasuke estaba parado a un costado de Naruto, con su pose rígida y su seño junto, como si tratará de entender algo sumamente complejo y exasperante, como si una gran rabia naciera de él debido a algo incomprensible e inconcebible, Naruto parecía pasar por algo sumamente doloroso y grave, como si le hubieran comentado algo tan delicado y fuerte que le hacía sentir molesto y dolido, ambos con las manos apuñadas.

Entonces el rubio dio un paso al frente y estuvo a punto de hablar pero algo le impidió hacerlo, Yamato le señaló hacia el frente y Sakura pudo ver como todos la veían y al segundo después Uzumaki y Uchiha giraban sus rostros evitando su mirada.

No supo qué hacer ni que decir ya que lo que sintió con el gesto de ambos fue el resentimiento que ambos ninjas le tenían, se sintió mal y bajo el rostro.

-Sakura- era la voz de Kakashi que pronunciaba su nombre con el matiz que solía darle cuando ella llegaba a desobedecer alguna indicación, también pudo ver como él se acercaba a ella, dándoles la espalda a los chicos –Sakura- volvió a llamarla al estar a unos cuantos pasos de ella con pesar levanto el rostro encontrándose con el enmascarado.

Al instante el semblante del hombre se relajó, la pelirosa lucia nerviosa y temblorosa, como al estar ante Tsunade solo que sin los temblores, entonces se relajó y dijo –te pedí que no vinieras, desobedeciste-

-Si- dijo moviendo su mano entre los pliegues de su falda rosada –es que yo…yo, estaba preocupada por usted-dijo apenada.

-Hum….-

-No podía quedarme en casa- pronunció en un hilito de voz –yo quería estar aquí- mencionó mirando a los chicos quienes le observaron de reojo.

-Hum…- dijo emitiendo un suave suspiro no sabiendo muy bien que decir.

-Oye fea- mencionó Sai provocando el despertar de la kunoichi quien al instante le vio con un dejo de enojo – ¿es verdad que estas suspendida?- cuestionó.

-Si- dijo la pelirosa sin levantar el rostro.

-Entonces es verdad, si estas preñada- corroboró el pálido observando directamente el vientre de la mujer.

-_¿Preñada?..._P..pues si- dijo la chica tocando su vientre ante la insistente y curiosa mirada del pelinegro.

-Eso explica porque estas tan gorda-

Sakura refunfuño pero por un instante agradeció la imprudencia que solía caracterizar a su amigo pintor ya que el ambiente estaba volviéndose más llevadero,- _gracias Sai_, _eres un buen amigo_ - aunque hasta el momento ninguna palabra ni gesto en particular había salido de Uzumaki y Uchiha, al contrario lucían sumamente serios.

-¿Y Kakashi sensei es bueno?- preguntó de pronto.

-¿Eh?- emitió, pues no entendía la cuestión que al parecer nadie entendía, al menos no ella.

-Sí, que si es bueno en eso del coito- Sakura quedo en blanco, Kakashi se llevo una mano a la mejilla y el resto del equipo no daba nada para comentar –tu sabes, en el sexo, ¿te gusto, no te dolió?, - preguntaba agachándose a la altura del vientre y tocándolo suavemente mientras la joven simplemente no emitía sonido alguno pensando que ya no estaba tan contenta con los comentarios del pálido ni tan segura de que solo fueran hechos para relajar el momento – como él es mayor que tu y grande, -Sakura siguió sin poder decir ni hacer nada- es que he leído que para las mujeres jóvenes a veces es doloroso, sobretodo si es su primera vez, ¿fue tu primera vez?, aunque también dicen que la mayoría de las mujeres les gusta más que sean así, grandes – dijo incorporándose y mirando al rubio – pobre Naruto, tendrá problemas con eso-

-¿Eh?- hasta el momento la pelirosa no había podido responder ni golpear a Sai porque cuando estaba a punto de callarlo con sus clásicos y bien convincentes golpes éste salía con otra cosa que la descolocaba.

-¡Cállate Sai!- ordenó Naruto quien pareció salir un momento de su dolor para cambiarlo por pena y enojo hacia el pintor.

Pero Sai solo lo miró negando con la cabeza, compadeciéndose de él, Uzumaki bufó cruzándose de brazos y miró como la pelirosa llevaba sus manos al vientre y no pudo sino recordar el motivo sintiendo de nuevo el rencor y las ganas de descargar ese enojo que amenazaba con hacerle hervir la sangre mirando al que minutos antes admirará ciegamente.

-Te vamos a extrañar Sakura- dijo el capitán Yamato haciendo que la chica se relajara un poco ante el semblante tranquilo que le daba el castaño, quien puso una mano en el hombro del pálido logrando así calmar las constantes y bochornosas cuestiones y salvándolo así de esa carrera en picada que llevaba hacía los puños de la kunoichi.

-Yo también- dijo con voz opaca y levantando ligeramente los verdes ojos encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida y dolida del rubio –_Naruto-_

-Hum- resopló Sasuke- es mejor así- dijo con resentimiento –las mujeres embarazadas solo son estorbos en las misiones-

-_Sasuke- _pensó bajando la mirada y apretando sus manos en el vientre.

-¡Cierra la boca Teme!- exclamó de pronto Naruto causando el asombro de todos ya que sonaba sumamente enojado.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos molesto, emitió su característico –tsk- restándole importancia a la amenaza del rubio y desvió sus negros ojos hacia Haruno mirándola de pies a cabeza haciendo que la pelirosa recobrará su anterior sentimiento de nerviosismo e inseguridad, Uchiha tenía la habilidad de hacerla sentir sumamente pequeña y frágil, por no decir inútil –es la verdad, de ahora en adelante será una inútil, una carga-

-¡Teme!- dijo el rubio enojado temblando con sus manos apuñadas, Sakura seguía con su mirada en el césped y el resto del equipo solo permanecía callado.

- Tendríamos que estar al pendiente de ella a cada instante, no podemos confiarle nada-

-¡Cállate Sasuke!-

-Sabes que lo que digo es cierto – dijo mirándolo directamente, desde siempre esa mirada enojada de Naruto no le causaba temor – además tú no eres nadie para callarme, Dobe-

-¡Sasuke!- dijo el rubio eliminando la distancia entre ellos y tomando al Uchiha de la camisa –¡retráctate!-

Uchiha sonrió con la superioridad que le caracterizaba a pesar de tener a un jinchuiiriki tomándolo amenazadoramente – ¿y que vas a hacer?, ¿golpearme? –sonrió – nunca te he tenido miedo – dijo con sus ojos rojos, el ambiente era tenso, de un momento a otro iniciaría una pelea, Sakura trato de hablar pero Sai le indicó con la cabeza que no lo hiciera, la pelirosa bajo el semblante apuñando sus manos, Yamato miró de soslayo a su sempai, lucía sereno y ajeno a todo –golpéame si quieres – dijo serenamente logrando que Uzumaki aflojara un poco su agarre – eso no cambiará nada – mencionó atrayendo de nuevo la atención del rubio – admítelo no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo- dijo y con un tono de voz más duro y apenas audible pronunció - Sakura se revolcó con Kakashi sensei y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo –

Lo único que Haruno escuchó fue un sonido fuerte y sordo que resulto ser un golpe en el rostro de Sasuke que lo arrojó al suelo, el portador de sharingan llevó una mano a la cara limpiándose la sangre en los labios y a pesar del dolor y de tener frente a él a Naruto enojado sonrió –idiota – dijo para después realizar un movimiento con sus piernas tumbando así a Uzumaki, se acercó a él agachándose hasta el oído susurrándole –admítelo, nunca fue ni será tuya - Naruto apuñó sus manos en el suelo – perdedor-

Y como si hubiese despertado de un gran sueño abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada seria y roja de su mejor amigo, con gran destreza lo tomo de los hombros y lo lanzó contra una gran roca.

Sasuke molesto se incorporó – si es lo que quieres- mencionó moviéndose a una velocidad sorprendente, ambos shinobis se encontraron y comenzó de nuevo una pelea entre ellos.

Los golpes eran certeros y duros, sumamente dolorosos, el sonido hueco y estrepitoso resonaba como eco en los oídos de la kunoichi quien logró ver el rencor y enojo en los ojos de ambos contendientes recordándole la ocasión en el hospital de Konoha cuando se iniciará aquella fuerte lucha por hacer desistir a Uchiha de sus planes de venganza.

Y no es que desde que éste volviera a la aldea no tuvieran sus rencillas y golpes, siempre los tenían, solían molestarla y terminar con un golpe de su parte para calmarlos, pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez estaban demasiado concentrados en la pelea, esta vez estaban furiosos, y lo peor de todo, esta vez ella era el motivo.

-_No piensan detenerlos –_ pensaba llevándose las manos al pecho, un nuevo golpe en el ojo de Uchiha, una nueva patada en Naruto –_por favor, ya, es mi culpa, deténgalos –_ estaban molestos, sumamente molestos y descargaban su ira uno contra el otro –ya- dijo en un hilito de voz y giró un momento buscando a aquel que solo lograba controlarlos.

Un sonido más fuerte que los anteriores se dejo escuchar, Sakura no encontró a su exsensei a su lado, el rugido hizo que al instante girará el rostro encontrándose con que el shinobi que buscaba estaba entre ambos chicos, recibiendo el golpe de los dos; un fuerte puñetazo en la cara cortesía de Naruto y uno en las costillas de parte de Sasuke.

A pesar del intenso dolor Kakashi no se inmuto y tomó la muñeca de ambos, como cuando los arrojara en aquel techo, pero en esta ocasión los shinobis a sus costados no lucían sorprendidos ante su intromisión, como si supieran que el haría eso, además de que seguían con su cara molesta y con la fuerza y coraje corriendo por sus venas, después de unos breves segundos que parecieron horas soltó el agarre y los chicos solo le vieron con su semblante molesto.  
-Suficiente por hoy- dijo con su voz autoritaria pero tranquila, ambos shinobis solo le vieron sin poder decir nada que no fuera un resoplido –Sai- el aludido asintió apareciendo a su costado – tu y Naruto ayudaran a Ibiki –

-Si- asintió el pelinegro

-Tenzo- llamó, el anbu apareció a su otro costado –ustedes dos irán con Anko –

-Entendido sempai-

-Si es necesario pueden hacer pausa para ir al hospital- recomendó.

-Tonterías- dijeron al unísono Uzumaki y Uchiha.

-Eso era todo lo que quería decirles, pueden irse, nos veremos después para las siguientes asignaciones – comentó.

Los anbu asintieron, Sai miró al rubio y lo tomó del hombro logrando así atraer su atención pero sin lograr distraerlo de sus pensamientos, justo antes de desaparecer dio un rápido vistazo a su exsensei y a la kunoichi girando su mirada al instante de encontrarse con los preocupados ojos verdes.

-Vamos Uchiha- pidió el capitán, el aludido solo asintió no muy convencido, antes de seguirle el paso escucho la voz pausada de su mentor.

-No lo necesito- dijo en un tono bajo y apenas comprensible.

Uchiha sonrió de medio lado –no comprendo- dijo en el mismo tono.

-Claro que si- dijo en un hilo de voz que solo escuchaba Sasuke.

Uchiha sonrió de nuevo y antes de partir le dio una mirada de rencor –no es por ti- dijo desapareciendo entre el camino.

Sakura se quedo solo mirando como uno a uno desaparecían sus compañeros de equipo quedando solo ella y Kakashi, estaba muy preocupada por esos gestos que había visto a lo largo de su reciente estancia en el campo número 10.

-Y bien, ¿será hoy?- dijo apareciendo justo frente a la mujer.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó pestañando repetidamente al ver aparecer a su sensei.

-Hum…la mudanza- dijo cerrando su ojo, sonriendo.

-Ah…- emitió un pequeño alarido que pareció despertarla, ni siquiera recordaba ese detalle –este, bueno…_es verdad no me acordaba, además me levanté tan tarde que no hice nada-_

-Hum…lo olvidaste, ¿cierto?- preguntó mirando el azul del cielo.

-Eh.., no, no, como cree, es solo que…- Sakura desvió su mirada a unos arbustos que ofrecían unas rojas y hermosas bayas –no he terminado con las maletas…creo que mañana termino-

Kakashi sonrió – está bien será mañana- dijo colocando una mano en la cabeza rosada de la kunoichi provocando que esta sonriera y se relajara un poco.

Sakura sonrió como cuando niña y miró el lugar donde antes pelearan sus amigos, había quedado hecho un desastre, todo estaba revuelto y dañado, las rocas partidas, el polvo aun flotaba en el aire y los grandes hoyos estaban presentes recordándole la batalla de los ninjas.

-Sensei usted cree que..-

-Estarán bien- dijo interrumpiéndola –les tomará tiempo, pero estarán bien-

Sakura asintió no muy convencida de los argumentos de su ex sensei, había algo que le decía que el tiempo sería un poco más largo de lo que ella deseará y que sino hubiera sido por la intervención de Hatake quien sabe en qué habría terminado todo ese asunto –_un momento-_ Haruno giró sorprendida mirando al shinobi a su costado -Kakashi sensei- lo llamó con desespero y preocupación, este solo emitió un "hum" para que continuará -¿está bien?, ¿quiere que lo revise?- preguntó acercándose y colocando su mano en el costado del pecho del hombre.

-No, no es necesario – dijo tomando la mano de la chica y apartándola.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó con un gesto incomodo.

-Si- dijo con seguridad – no fue tan grave, ¿vez? – dijo dándose una palmada en los lugares donde los chicos lo golpearan, Sakura pestañó incrédula, desde su posición, algo alejada cierto, creyó ver que los golpes habían sido muy fuertes, en especial los que el ninja copia recibiera, pero el rostro tranquilo y sonriente le hizo cuestionarse de la fuerza con que los emitieran – vamos, no te preocupes, estoy bien, hum…es más si gustas puedo ayudarte con lo de empacar-

-No sensei, como cree- dijo moviendo la cara en señal de negación.

-Vamos, no tengo mucho que hacer ya, además sirve de que no te fatigues tanto con eso-

-Gracias- dijo con un sonrojo –pero no exagere, no estoy tan delicadita como para no empacar mis cosas-

-Hum…anda, no te enojes, solo sugería, anda vamos, te ayudo- dijo moviendo las manos pidiéndole que avanzara.

-Está bien- dijo enojada y refunfuñando emitiendo entre dientes que no era un bebé para que la trataran así.

El tiempo paso rápido entre el acomodo de la ropa y el empacar de las cosas que la joven tenía que llevarse, Kakashi le ayudo en mucho, por no decir en todo, en realidad él llevo la mayor y más pesada parte del trabajo, realmente no dejaba que la chica hiciera mucho, ante el enojo que esto le provocaba solo agregaba que por algo era que la había suspendido del equipo, que tenía que acatar sus órdenes y otros argumentos que tenían la habilidad de molestar a la joven, pero que afortunadamente no eran muchos, pero si lo suficientemente autoritarias y convincentes como para evitar que ella hiciera mucho trabajo físico.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando él no le hizo ningún comentario de burla respecto a que no había avanzado en nada con lo de la mudanza, que había mentido, así como se dio cuenta de que tampoco solía hablar mucho mientras trabajaba dándole así un ambiente tranquilo y callado al trabajo que representa el guardar tus cosas para poder cambiarte de lugar.

Así que estando en la cocina se asigno la tarea de hacer algo para el shinobi que le ayudaba, mientras él se disponía a guardar la enorme cantidad de libros que la joven coleccionaba desde muy temprana edad.

Estando haciendo su platillo favorito, y agradeciendo a todos los cielos por no presentar ningún síntoma de repulsión, se tranquilizó al deducir que el hombre definitivamente no había recibido tanto daño como el que ella esperaba tendría, ya que se mostraba tranquilo y seguro, no daba muestras de dolor o quejarse de ninguna de las tareas y movimientos que realizaba –_tal vez exagere un poco-_ pensó al terminar de servir la comida y llamar a su maestro a comer.

Durante la comida no se habló mucho y la pelirosa pudo darse cuenta que el shinobi era callado aun estando en la mesa, sonrió internamente al percatarse de que si, si tendría la oportunidad de conocer y develar un poco del gran misterio que Hatake significaba para ella.

-Ya casi está todo listo- dijo el hombre interrumpiendo el silencio que reinaba.

-Sí, gracias sensei-

-Solo faltan pequeños detalles- dijo observando como la kunoichi asentía tomando un sorbo de agua –algunos de tus libros, las cortinas, tus peluches – Sakura sonrió- _creo que le gustan mucho _– pensó recordando su sorpresa al entrar y ver la cama y una repisa atestadas de esos muñecos que él consideraba solo criadero de ácaros y polvo – ah, y tu ropa interior- mencionó con su tono monótono.

-Eh..si- dijo la chica evitando un ahogo ante la vergüenza que esto último le dio.

-Pero no te preocupes ahora mismo me encargo de ello- dijo incorporándose de la silla.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- mencionó apareciendo a un costado de él –yo me hago cargo de eso-

-¿Segura?- ella asintió prácticamente arrastrándolo a la puerta –porque por mi no hay problema- dijo colocando una mano en el marco de la puerta.

-Sí, completamente- mencionó con un sonrojo y molesta al ver la sonrisa reflejada en el ojo cerrado de su mentor –ande, ande, que ya es tarde – movió la mano en señal de despedida.

-Hum…está bien, vaya yo que solo quería ayudar, que se le va a hacer- dijo con un tono triste que hizo que la kunoichi se molestará avergonzada y rodará los ojos – anda no te enojes, solo era una broma, ¿acaso crees que yo sería capaz de hurgar entre tus cosas tan intimas? –Sakura solo entrecerró los ojos no muy convencida de lo que debía hacer o decir – hum…bueno, que duermas bien, mañana pasamos las cosas a la casa, ¿ok?-

-Si-

-¿Qué tal a las 10:00 am?-

-Me parece perfecto, sensei-

-Ok, 10:00 am, no lo olvides – dijo haciendo una serie de sellos con sus manos desapareciendo justo al ver como la chica asentía.

-No lo hare- dijo cerrando la puerta y emitiendo un profundo suspiro al mirar el desastre que reinaba en el departamento donde cajas y mas cajas se apilaban una a una.

Emitió una risa leve al leer los letreros que el hombre ponía a cada caja, dándoles, desde el punto de vista muy particular del peligris, una primera palabra para indicar una acción o designación como "cuidado, inservible, frágil, práctico, indispensable, etc." y una segunda para decir que era el objeto que contenía, todo lo cual le parecía una manera graciosa para clasificar las cosas.

–Mañana será un largo día- mencionó al ver el montón de cosas que había por hacer al día siguiente, después del segundo suspiro se encaminó a la recamara.

Al entrar pestaño sorprendida al ver su cama y repisa libre de todo muñeco o juguete, Kakashi le había mentido, realmente había guardado los peluches y hasta las cortinas – aquí están – sonrió al ver unas cajas que decían con letras claras y gruesas "útiles: cortinas" debajo de ellas había otras que decían "importante: libros" y otra con "peligro: peluches", sonrió –entonces también terminó con esto –

Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente y tras buscar por todo el cuarto dio con otra caja que reposaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto, con pasos largos se acercó y leyó la clasificación más larga que encontró.

"Estimulante e innecesario: ropa interior".

* * *

Kakashi caminaba lentamente para llegar a su hogar, estando en el umbral de la puerta de la gran casona sintió la presencia de un chakra sumamente conocido.

-Sempai- mencionó Yamato apareciendo detrás del shinobi en una nube de humo –buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, Tenzo, ¿qué pasa?-

-Solo para reportarle que todo salió bien, Ibiki y Anko quedaron satisfechos, todo estará listo para los exámenes-

Hatake asintió –buen trabajo- agradeció y se despidió para entrar a su casa.

-Sempai – Kakashi giró y asintió para que el anbu continuará – haga muy feliz a Sakura, es una buena niña – pidió, el peligris solo asintió –me sorprendió saberlo – declaró, hizo una pausa al notar como el shinobi se le quedaba mirando, por lo que moldeo sus palabras –solo le pido eso sempai- Kakashi asintió con serenidad al ver la sinceridad en la petición del anbu, verdaderamente la estimaba mucho – no se preocupe, con el tiempo lo entenderán – Kakashi solo se quedo mirando las estrellas que se alcanzaban a ver por sobre las luces de las lámparas de la aldea – tome sus precauciones- aconsejó comenzando a hacer sus sellos.

-Las tendré- el peligris asintió.

-Buenas noches – deseó.

-Buenas noches Tenzo-

-Sempai, por cierto, tenga cuidado con esos golpes – mencionó antes de partir.

-Lo tendré-

Hatake bajo sus ojos para posarlos sobre el costado donde recibiera el golpe del moreno, abrió la puerta y entró, cerró el cerrojo y sentándose en la orilla de su cama prosiguió a retirar el chaleco y camisa, suspiró al notar como el lugar del impacto ya estaba comenzando a tornarse de un color oscuro.

Un dejo de dolor cubrió sus facciones al tocarlo, definitivamente era doloroso, sumamente doloroso -una o dos costillas- mencionó –Sasuke ha mejorado mucho, con un solo golpe…– sonrió y al tocarse de nuevo la sonrisa se cambio por un quejido, con extremo cuidado se llevó una mano a la máscara y la retiró –Naruto también se ha fortalecido mucho – dijo con tranquilidad pensando que agradecía el usar mascara ya que gracias a ella el terrible moretón no se percibía y sería de gran ayuda ocultando la amenazadora hinchazón que seguramente tendría al día siguiente –con vendas y esto estará bien – dijo echando mano del botiquín que tenía.

Se dispuso a curarse, cada movimiento que hacia le propinaba un gran dolor en cada zona golpeada, así que tardó más tiempo del que normalmente requería para hacerlo.

Definitivamente agradecía haber sido entrenado bajo los preceptos de los anbus, eso le había ayudado en soportar todo ese dolor que el solo moverse le daba, ni que decir de los grandes esfuerzos que hizo para no quejarse ni dejar notar el dolor en su rostro, sobre todo al cargar con las cajas de un lado a otro –valió la pena – susurró al recordar cómo logró engañar a la pelirosa, no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba, además ya era un hombre curtido en esa clase de situaciones y heridas, pero aún así eso no evitaba el sentir ese punzante y terrible dolor en su pecho y rostro.

*******Flas back *******

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento se encontró con los chicos como siempre, Naruto inquieto y ansioso, Sasuke indiferente y concentrado en sus pensamientos, Tenzo tranquilo tratando de distraer las ansias del rubio y Sai sentado serenamente observando atentamente a una pareja de aves que canturreaba en las ramitas de uno de los tantos árboles.

-Yo- saludó con su pose de siempre

-Tarde, llego tarde- Uzumaki lo señaló con la tradicional voz molesta que solía darle en sus reclamos.

-Disculpen es que venía por mi camino cuando me salieron un par de ancianos y…-

-Si, si, ya sabemos sus excusas – dijo Naruto interrumpiéndolo – nunca cambiará ¡de verás!-

Hatake suspiro –esto…-

-Sempai ¿cuales son sus órdenes?-

-Espere, espere sensei- pidió Naruto haciendo un ademán exagerado – Sakura no ha llegado-

-Hum…lo siento…no podemos retrazarlo más–

-No es justo, ¡de verás!, siempre llega tarde pero lo esperamos y usted no puede esperarnos a uno de nosotros un poquito-

-Hum…no es eso Naruto es que Sakura no vendrá hoy - mencionó causando asombro en los chicos pero al fin y al cabo lo dejaron así ya que a ellos les dieron el día anterior.

-_Qué extraño, sempai ayer nos dio el dia a nosotros y hoy a Sakura, es raro, ¿ por qué separardos?, además el trabajo es mucho y urgente como para darnos el día libre- _pensaba el capitán anbu al escuchar como Kakashi les comentaba de lo que serían sus misiones del día.

Se encontraban elaborando los preparativos necesarios para los exámenes de rango chunnin, como el número de participantes era más elevado de lo normal el equipo 7 y algunos otros shinobis que generalmente no participaban en eso tuvieron que poner de su parte para agilizar las cosas, ya que la cede oficial, la aldea del rayo, había sufrido un inconveniente de última hora por lo que el trabajo se le dejo a Konoha.

Fue así como Hatake explicó punto por punto las labores que se llevarían a cargo.

-Así que Naruto y Sai serán un equipo y Sasuke y Tenzo otro – justo antes de que el rubio comenzará su cuestionamiento, ya que siempre siempre, por alguna u otra razón cuestionaba las órdenes, dijo – lo hago porque no quiero que ustedes dos pierdan tiempo peleando – Sasuke y Naruto se miraron entre sí sin comprender las palabras de su ex maestro –_será mejor que estén separados, sobre todo después de decírselos…_ les asignaré con alguno de los encargados, a ver, aver, son Ibiki y Anko_ –_

_-_Espere sensei, espere, yo no quiero con Sai, es molesto – dijo pensando que si sería esclavo de una kunoichi malhumorada y experta en armas o de un malhumorado especialista en tortura sería bueno contar con un compañero un tanto más llevadero.

-Hum…Naruto ya te dije que con Sasuke no-

-Ja- se burló – yo no dije que con él, ¡mucho menos con Teme! – dijo mirando de pies a cabeza al pelinegro quien solo emitió su clásico "tsk" haciendo uso de su tan recurrida indiferencia – yo lo digo por Sakura- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hum…Naruto ya te dije que ella no vendrá- dijo Kakashi con su semblante apacible.

-Si- dijo el portador del zorro –pero estos preparativos llevaran más de un día-

-Hum…- Hatake suspiró pensando que era el momento oportuno – Naruto me temo que ella no podrá ser tu compañera de misiones en mucho tiempo - los cuatro hombres prestaron total atención al shinobi de cabello gris emitiendo un "¿por qué?" mudo – Sakura estará suspendida del equipo durante algunos meses –

Sinceramente la noticia les pareció extraña y sorpresiva, hasta Sasuke levantó un poco la ceja en señal de interrogación.

-¿Suspendida?- preguntó el rubio, Kakashi asintió – ¿pero por qué?- cuestionó preocupado pensando, como el resto de los chicos, la posibilidad de que la suspensión se debiera por alguna enfermedad, enfermedad causada por esas terribles dietas, según Uzumaki.

-Hum…porque es lo más normal – dijo con su tono apacible causando confusión en los otros shinobis – es el procedimiento que suele hacerse con las kunoichis embarazadas-

Por un instante el silencio reinó en el campo de entrenamiento, simplemente no podían asimilar el argumento que Kakashi les había dado con tanta tranquilidad.

-Cielos sensei- habló Naruto sonriente, rompiendo el silencio – de verás que esta vez la hizo buena, Sakura embarazada, -rió- lo acepto, fue buena la broma, ¡de verás!-

Yamato miró a su sempai, no solía hablar de esa clase de cosas en tono de broma, mucho menos si se trataba de alguien tan cercano a él como la joven Haruno.

Hatake suspiró cruzándose de brazos – hum…no es broma- dijo mirando como una parvada de aves cruzaba el cielo en una perfecta formación en "v" por lo que no pudo ver directamente el gesto de sorpresa en los rostros de sus compañeros – apenas ayer nos enteramos de que estamos esperando un bebé-

-Está, dirá, sempai- dijo Yamato quien ya estaba atando cabos.

-Estamos- recalcó Kakashi bajando la cara hacia él y cerrando el ojo, inmediatamente el castaño comprendió y miró hacia los otros jóvenes, Sai se veía tranquilo con su mano en la mejilla, seguramente pensando y asimilando la situación a su muy particular manera, Naruto se veía sorprendido y descolocado, como sino comprendiera las cosas y Sasuke daba la impresión de comprender a la perfección y estar molesto.

-¿Estamos? –habló Uzumaki con el timbre que suele tenerse cuando se desea que las cosas no sean lo que son - ¿qué significa eso sensei?-

-Idiota- dijo Sasuke antes que el peligris hablara, Uzumaki lo vio con disgusto pero ansioso por escuchar el resto del comentario – significa que Kakashi sensei es el padre-

Naruto sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima, Sakura aún significaba mucho, mucho para él, y ahora venían diciéndole toda esa sarta de cosas que simplemente su cerebro no lograba o no quería admitir, primero con la noticia de la suspensión, luego el embarazo, y ahora le salían con que el padre era su propio sensei, ese con el que compartiera tantas cosas, definitivamente no podía ser verdad, tenía que ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto, pero una broma al fin y al cabo, eso debía ser.

-No es cierto, ¿verdad?- dijo con el tono apagado y triste con la vista en el césped verde – Sakura solo esta enferma por tanta dieta tonta, ¿verdad que es una broma?, ¡es una broma ¿verdad sensei?! – emitió con un timbre enojado, dolido y fuerte levantando la vista y mirando directamente al peligris quien seguía con su semblante de siempre –usted, usted no sería capaz de eso- pero el silencio del ninja copia solo reafirmaba las cosas – no, ¡no lo haría!- dijo con un tono que esta vez sonaba mas enojado y molesto que otra cosa.

Yamato observó en silencio todo ese tiempo, su sempai lucia sereno, Sai tranquilo pero sin quitar la vista de maestro y alumnos a la espera de intervenir en algo, Sasuke estaba con la misma pose rígida y ajena, pero sus puños temblaban de rabia, seguramente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo magistral por reprimir sus deseos de expulsar esa ira en contra de su ex sensei, y Naruto, el pobre rubio simplemente estaba sufriendo y enojado, molesto, estaba molesto, sumamente enojado, peligrosamente enojado, y no era para menos, todos estaban de alguna manera molestos con la noticia, pero definitivamente los mas afectados eran estos últimos dos.

-Espera Naruto – dijo tocando el hombro del chico quien ya estaba dando un paso adelante en lo que pintaba el desenfreno de ese enojo que luchaba por salir y descargarse en el rostro enmascarado, el jinchuiiriki pareció entender y retrazar un poco los golpes y darle otra oportunidad a su sensei –sempai- dijo el capitán mirando al shinobi que seguía indiferente, como si no sintiera los agresivos chakras de sus ex alumnos.

-_Lo siento Naruto…_ah, por cierto- dijo con el tono sereno y normal de siempre - si quieren verla no la encontraran en su departamento, desde mañana se mudará a mi, digo, a nuestra casa-

-_Definitivamente sempai es difícil de ayudar- _pensó Yamato al escuchar como la oración del peligris era solo un punto más a su segura golpiza.

Y mientras el hacía como si no sintiera ese terrible y tremendo chakra emanar de sus alumnos así como tampoco darse cuenta como los dos anbus permanecían en espera, vigías ante cualquier movimiento, sintió como una presencia sumamente familiar se acercaba, presencia que no debía estar en el campo de entrenamiento en estos momentos.

-_Sakura- _pensó y lo confirmó al ver como la pelirosa se acercaba corriendo donde ellos.

*******Fin del flas back *******

Así era como había dado a conocer su nueva vida.

Al terminar de dar la última vuelta en las vendas del rostro dio gracias el tener tanta experiencia en eso de los vendajes ya que no se notarían mucho debajo de la mascara, suspiro recordando como fue que recibió esos terriblemente dolorosos golpazos.

Al llegar Sakura los ánimos de cierta forma se calmaron, al menos los que implicaban instintos asesinos para con él.

Estaba esperando su golpiza cuando la pelirosa llegó, después Sasuke comenzó con sus ideas de inutilidad que implicaba el embarazo en las kunoichis, haciendo enfurecer de nuevo al rubio y empezando de nuevo con una pelea entre ambos.

Sin embargo el pudo darse cuenta de que las verdaderas intenciones del pelinegro eran simplemente ayudar a Naruto en despejar un poco esa ira que casi podía tocarse, en "expresarla", definitivamente era un buen amigo, pero no solo era por eso, también Sasuke necesitaba "expresarse" por decirlo así.

Pero esos golpes furiosos no eran suficientes y ya se estaba tornando preocupante ante los ojos verdes de Haruno, por eso intervino en ese momento, porque supo que era el momento oportuno para hacerlo, asimismo no se inmuto al darse cuenta de que ellos bien podían detenerse, pero al contrario habían impulsado más el ataque y, a pesar de que el también tuvo la oportunidad de detener un poco la intensidad, no lo hizo, porque de esa manera les daba una oportunidad de "expresarse" en su contra.

Sin embargo según sus pronósticos esa "expresión" marcadas en su rostro y pecho vendados no serian suficientes para nadie.

-Tomará mucho tiempo para que me perdonen – suspiró- ¿verdad Obito?- preguntó mirando de soslayo la fotografía de su antiguo equipo y sonriéndoles cerrando los ojos.

* * *

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola, hola chicos, aquí reportándome con este tercer cap. de esta historia.

Primero que nada, no odien a Sakura por provocar tantos pleitos U.u, jejeje, no la culpen a ella, cúlpenme a mi por no tener tanta "inspiración" para redactar este episodio, jejeje U/./u.

Se que no estuvo muy interesante ni tan gracioso, pero esta historia se va mas por el lado dramático, jeje, lo digo por aquellos que me mencionan ese detalle.

Hablando de detalles, espero sus comentarios, me ayudan en la redacción, me gustaría mucho saber su opinión respecto a si no me salgo mucho de las personalidades, ya saben, no me agrada mucho hacerlas demasiadas lejanas a ellos, que de por si un fic ya es algo lejano, no quiero alejarme mas, jejeje XD, no se si entienda yo sola me hago bolas, pero bueno, espero sus opiniones.

Lamento haberme retrazado tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, lo siento….no tengo excusas, solo que estaba ocupada…

Ok, cambiando de tema, trataré de actualizar más seguidón este y mis otros fics, y de mejorar la calidad de la redacción, porque se que en este cap. me falto algo, sabor, emoción, no se, me quede como en el anterior cap, con esa "espinita", quien sabe, quizás es así la historia, ya lo dirán el resto de los cap., solo espero y les sigan gustando ok.

Siguiendo con los reviews:

**Ossalia:** Gracias, espero y seguir en el gusto de usted, y estaré pendiente de sus comentarios. Yo también amo a Kakashi.

**Newwarrior:** eh aquí la conti, esero y le guste, y pues si salió adolorido, era algo inevitable, pero veremos si la libra tan bien en los siguientes cap.

**K2008sempai:** A ver por donde empiezo, Kakashi si esta loco, mira que aquí tan bien esta como si nada ante tal amenza!!, dios lo cuida y quiere mucho!, jajaja, respecto a lo del festival, me fue muy bien, aunque les faltaron mas series por poner pero bueno, se lo pasamos, y disculpame XD es que yo pensé que vivias en el edo, pero en el edo. De Sinaloa, jajaja, y en realidad querias decir que en el Edo. De México, jejeje, me equivoque…saludos y gracias por su apoyo, por cierto no me da la opción de ver su correo electrónico, no se porque, pero por ello ya di la ocpción de compartir mi dirección, esta en mi perfil, como link, si gustan pueden consultarlo,, saludos.

**Wendolyne: **Muchas gracias y es verdad, siempre ha seguido mis historias, cosa que se le agradece infinitamente, de verdad, gracias.

**Nina chan: **Hola, aquí el siguiente episodio, por fa deje su comentario…

**Muren: **Hola, yo también soy fan del KakaSaku, jeje creo que se nota, jajaja, lamento haberme demorado, pero mas vale tarde que nunca, dijo el flojo…jajaja.

**Mis Bbuh: **Oh, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me gusta que me den su parecer respecto a esa clase de detalles, muchas gracias, y espero y siga gustando de leer mis fics y de dejar su comentario.

**Carisma266:** ¿De verdad que parece que si hay algo más no?, a ver a ver, el tiempo lo dira…

**katsuki-hatake-haruno93****: **Si es verdad, U.u, tienes razón yo lo sentí flojo y con esa espinita de que le falltaba algo, jejeje, yo también estoy súper nerviosa porque siento que de nuevo me quedo igual, jejeje U.u, espero tu comentario y gracias por leer paisana veracruzana.

**Angy Hatake: **Me alegra que le haya gustado, me quede un poco sorprendida O.O cuando leí su comentario, creo que en su perfil duije que tiene una hermosa bebe, qme alegro mucho y le deseo que dios la colme de salud y dicha., saludos y espero su comentario.

**Eleos Argetum:** Pues al parecer sigue con sus intentos de suicidarse, pero gracias a dios que no s le han cumplido XD, jajajaja, si se ha portado muy bien hatsa este capítulo, esperemos y sobreviva a todo el fic XD.

**Katia: **Emmmm, bueno aquí la actualización, no fue luego luego, pero mas vale tarde que…jajaja n/./n

**RyUuZaKi-RoTh****: **Pues eso de los antojos aún no llega del todo, aún no sufre esa parte el pobr hombre, jajaja (música de terror), ya veremos como le va, pasando a lo de tu avatar,si, me gusta, mucho, jejje, respecto a lo de tu fic, creo que eh dejado mi parecer en el, pero que diablos…me ha gustado mucho, jeje y estoy a la espera de la continuación, no te tardes tanto como yo….U.u, jeje n//n pena…

**Euni-chan:** Espero y le haya gustado la continuación, sludos.

**jesica-haruzuchia****: **Gracias, espero su comentario.

**Nicki:** No se como le pareceria la reacción de Naruto y Sasuke pero aún les falta algo a los pobrecillos enojados…saludos.

**Vivian Alejandra****: **Pues n/./n aquí la conti, espero y no haya sufrido de insomnio durante todo este tiempo y si es así, perdónnnnnnnn.

**helena1983****: **Hola, gracias, y espero y siga dentro de su predilección, hasta pronto.

**Katarina: **Hola, Por fin actualize!!!!, ahora me toca escuchar su parecer, y aquí estuvo la reacción de los chicos y el padre es……

**Nadeshko-ale13****: **Hola, gracias, espero y le guste este capítulo tanto como para hacerla saltar de nuevo en la cama, solo espero y no le llamen la atención ni tenga, jejeje, volviendo al fic, esperar esperar el nombre del padre se sabrá….

**lalesca73****: **Pues quí el episodio tres, espero y le haya ayudado un poco a disminuir su intriga o aumentarla más, jeje, el caso es que le haya gustado, jeje.

**AngelYueGuang****: **Muchas gracias a esa vocecita que le convencio de entrar y dar un poco de su tiempo en la lectura de este fic n.n, que bueno que le gustará y pues ya se vió un poco la reacción de Dobe y Teme, y pues si lo magullaron un poquito al pobre de Kakashi, veamos como le va en los otros cap……saludos.

**Love and Dead****: **Pues eh aquí el gran misterio de la reacción de los chicos, chan chan, espero y le guste el cap, y espero su comentario, saludos.

Bueno chicos y chicas como es tarde, muy tarde, y mis ojos me duelen y las personas que intentan dormir me ven de soslayo recordándome a cierto rubio y ojinegro en este capítulo creo que lo único que me resta es decirles que dios me los cuide y bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

_*****_Flash back****

____Cambios de escenarios____

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 4 **

Caminar por las calles de la aldea seguía siendo casi como siempre, solo que durante los últimos meses ese casi se estaba volviendo un poco hastíante.

Lo bueno de todo era que él solía prestar poca atención, por no decir nula, a los comentarios, cuchicheos y mal intenciones que la gente solía hablar cuando pasaba cerca de ellos, después de todo, leer en público y sin ningún remordimiento lectura de "romance fuerte" no era del todo pasado desapercibido.

Desde siempre, y extrañamente para él, la figura de Hatake Kakashi llamaba la atención, y eso era mucho pedir si se vivía en una aldea donde más de la mitad de los habitantes eran ninjas que saltaban de techo en techo, sea como sea, Kakashi siempre era objeto de escrutinio por parte de los vecinos, ya sea por su extraña, arraigada y eterna admiración por la lectura erótica que le daban a su caminar esa postura inclinada tan impropia de los rectos shinobis y que por obra y gracia no chocaba con nadie o nada a pesar de no despegar su ojo de las letras, cosa sumamente sorprendente y que provocaba que cada niño de la aldea se admirará o asustara, además de tener esa afición de no tener o demostrar afición a nadie o nada a su alrededor, y aún más con su cabellera tan peculiar de color gris que no compartía con nadie de la aldea, ni siquiera con los ancianos, ya que su color no era tan blanquecino como el característico de la senectud, sumándosele el que parecía no haber conocido el uso del cepillo.

Ni que decir de que sólo llevaba un ojo libre, vago, errático, flojo y dormilón que hasta de verlo daba cierta pereza, y esa extrema costumbre de mantener su rostro bajo una máscara que hacía que muchas mujeres que alguna vez llegaron a mirarle de pequeño se preguntaran si seguía igual a su padre y de ser así era un desperdicio ocultar tan hermoso rostro; entre otras extravagancias, como el llegar siempre tarde, hablar solo lo indispensable y con monosílabos y otros muchos secretos que rondaban en torno a su misteriosa figura.

En fin, resumiendo, Kakashi Hatake, a pesar de ser tranquilo, estoico y ajeno a Konoha no solía pasar desapercibido en ningún momento, pero hasta cierto punto no le molestaba, ni siquiera importaba estar bajo los criterios de "extraño", "raro", "extravagante", "aburrido" o "pervertido" ya que debía admitir que de cierta forma tenían razón, pero esos adjetivos no eran suficientes motivos como para darle importancia, ya que de cierta forma todo eso ya era algo normal y cotidiano para él.

Además de que nunca le había importado "encajar" en la aceptación de personas que tenían una vida tan aburrida y tan poco que hacer como vivir juzgando a los demás.

Pero ese "casi" se estaba volviendo un poco más molesto, ¿por qué?, simple, vivía con su ex alumna, quien además de que había estado bajo su tutela y era menor que él 12 años tenía alrededor de 3 meses de embarazo.

Eso era material de primera para reencender los rumores, cuchicheos, juicios y malas intenciones para con él, por qué ahora además de todo lo anterior les había dado un motivo excelente para hablar a sus anchas del tema, tanto que la pasada súper borrachera de su líder, y donde se destruyeron dos bares como obra de cierto temblor de causas no naturales, había sido mágicamente borrada de las mentes de los aldeanos.

Primero pensó que no tenía importancia y decidió no dársela, que pronto se olvidarían de todo y que dejarían las cosas tranquilas y que se rendirían ante la novedad de los nuevos miembros del clan Hatake.

Pero parecía que todo en relación a él superaba las expectativas de lo que esa clase de cosas causaba normalmente en el pueblo, generalmente, cuando eso pasaba en una pareja normal el chisme se esparcía rápidamente, pero a los pocos meses, 1 o 2, la fuerza de atracción de la noticia solía bajar de intensidad.

"Ya se les pasará"

Eso era lo que se repetía tratando de restar importancia al asunto, a los constantes murmullos y miradas recelosas de desaprobación que le daban, a ese ceño fruncido y movimientos de cabeza en señal de una completa desatención de los hechos.

Todo lo cual, en realidad, no le importaría ni llegaría a afectar, siendo tan desinteresado como lo era, pero su verdadero problema se centraba en la otra persona que era su co-protagonista en los chismes de Konoha.

Haruno Sakura.

Ella no era del tipo tan indiferente como él, no era tan ajena a las personas y no era tan fría como para no verse afectada del fuerte rechazo con que la sociedad de Konoha veía su "relación", de hecho era de esa clase de chicas que solía socializar con todos, que solía salir a pasear por las calles y saludar a cuanta gente mirará, tanto así, que desde pequeña le causaba la sensación de que conocía a más pobladores de la aldea que él, a pesar de que él le llevaba varios años más a su favor como para saber quién era "Fulano" ó "Mengano".

La preocupación de Kakashi, y la razón por la cual ese "casi" era hastíante, era lo sensible que la pelirosa era a los murmullos que surgían cada vez que pasaba cerca de los demás, después de ello solía pasar ensimismada, tratando de no obviar lo mucho que le afectaba la opinión de los otros.

Pero los aldeanos tampoco eran tan ingenuos o estúpidos como para no darse cuenta de lo peligroso que era hablar de más cuando la ojiverde estaba con el ninja copia, por ello solían medir sus palabras o simplemente atragantarse con ellas.

Todo después de que en cierta ocasión Sakura lucio tan triste que el desdichado que dijo "es inmoral" tuvo miedo durante más de un mes por su vida debido a una seria mirada que el ninja copia le diera, donde ese ojo negro vago, errático y perezoso se perdió por completo en una expresión fría y molesta que hizo que descubrieran o recordaran el porqué de la gran fama de Hatake en el mortífero mundo ninja.

Así pues, Kakashi solía reconfortarla y decirle cosas como que no importaba los rumores o comentarios, que uno era dueño y hacedor de su vida y otras cosas que solo hacían que la pelirosa emitiera un sí un poco lejano y poco convencedor.

Mucho después de aquel incidente los comentarios en torno a ellos se hacían sin su presencia o solo cuando el ninja copia pasaba en solitario, cuando ambos solían pasar por algún motivo los comentarios cesaban, y ni que decir de cuando "ella" lo hacía sola, nada ni nadie se atrevía a decir nada, por no decir que era casi ignorada.

Kakashi solía reconfortarla con ello y decirle que todo estaba mejorando, pero Sakura no era tonta, sabía que en realidad toda esa situación afectaba más al ninja copia, y aunque a él no le importaba su imagen ante la sociedad a ella sí le importaba que se hablara de él tan mal, le parecía terrible, porque aunque no dijeran nada en su presencia ella sentía las miradas sobre él siempre con ese rechazo y desprecio a su presencia.

Kakashi no se merecía eso, no merecía que todos le juzgaran, que todos lo odiaran y desplazaran, mucho menos por ella, se sentía culpable, culpable de originar tantos problemas a la vida de su ex maestro.

Todo lo desagradable por lo que pasaba él era por su culpa.

Y él era tan bueno que parecía no molestarle, no importarle ser casi exiliado de todos, además de que seguro habría muchas cosas por las que pasaba que ni siquiera le decía.

Y así era, porque solo para no aumentar más su ya de por si creciente lista de culpas Kakashi no le comentaba del como en la torre de la hokage se le miraba de soslayo, del como a pesar de haber pasado ya tres meses Tsunade no suavizaba su ceño molesto, mucho más de lo normal, y como era cuestionado de su estado y amenazado por el más mínimo desazón que la pelirosa llegará a mostrar, cosa que en realidad no era necesario, ya que él, bajo amenaza o no, cuidaría perfectamente de ella y de su bebé.

Tampoco solía comentar nada en particular de su equipo ninja, sólo lo habitual, pero no hablaba de cómo Naruto se había vuelto distante y de cómo le hacía sentir como el hombre más miserable de la historia al "robarle" a un chico joven y entusiasta su primer amor, gracias a dios, y a la intervención de alguien que desconocía, al parecer Uzumaki ya estaba sino superándolo si asimilándolo y tratando de aceptar que sus esperanzas estaban más que sepultadas, sobretodo durante las últimas semanas donde, si bien su semblante lejano y triste seguía presente, el intenso chakra agresivo que sentía sobre él ya no era tan perceptible.

Era extremadamente complicado compartir misión con él sabiéndose que de alguna manera se había convertido en su mayor enemigo y traidor, cosa que si le afectaba, pero Kakashi quería demasiado a su alumno rubio como para dejarlo en tal estado de desorden en misiones tan peligrosas y arriesgadas, por eso, a pesar de saberse en peligro de volverse presa de la ira del Kyubi pidió seguir con él en su equipo, además de que Tsunade no le concedería al rubio salir del equipo, porque además de ser una mancuerna increíblemente buena sabía que era la mejor manera de darle una buena lección al vago y sin vergüenza de Hatake, porque qué mejor que torturarlo lentamente con la indiferencia y pena de Naruto y el rencor del Uchiha.

Ya que además de la pena que sintiera por el rubio, del cual al menos tenía el alivio de ver como el ojiazul se hacia a la idea poco a poco, porque sabia que si algo había en Naruto que le caracterizaba eso era la enorme bondad y comprensión que albergaba su corazón, así que con el tiempo le perdonaría y terminaría por aceptar la felicidad de la pelirosa, al menos eso debía pensar el jinchuiriki.

Pero el último descendiente del clan Uchiha era completamente distinto, si bien tenía la similitud de desprender ese chakra molesto y seguir con esa cara de pocos amigos que solía acompañarle y que no desaparecía ni siquiera por un segundo, su trato no parecía suavizarse desde que le dieran la noticia.

Porque Sasuke francamente estaba bastante molesto con la situación, siendo tan difícil de descifrar como lo era el pelinegro era algo complicado saber con exactitud el motivo en particular de su enojo, podían ser tantas cosas, desde ser simple celos, como solía tenerlos a menudo con la joven.

Sasuke, a pesar de su presencia alejada y desinteresada, daba a los pretendientes de la chica esa sensación que dan los hermanos sobreprotectores, estando incomodo con la sola idea de compartir a la única mujer que le había profesado amor desde pequeña, y que de alguna manera siempre le había demostrado, a pesar de todo y todos, un cariño tan fuerte como para vencer hasta su propio enorme ego y orgullo y rescatarlo de su soledad.

Porque para él Sakura era más que una amiga, era, junto con Naruto y tal vez él antes de que se enterará de la "traición", de las personas más importantes en su mundo, aquellas que le rescataron de la oscuridad y que le enseñaron a vivir de nuevo y a tener un motivo para seguir adelante.

Siempre supo que cuando la ojiverde decidiera iniciar una nueva etapa Sasuke sería un obstáculo difícil de sobrellevar para el pretendiente, quizás solo veía como aceptable al propio Naruto, a si mismo y lejanamente a Sai, pero nunca de los nunca lo aceptaría a él, siendo él su maestro y llevándole tantos años por delante y siendo tan pervertido como lo era.

No, definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha nunca lo aceptaría o imaginaría como prospecto de compañero de vida de la joven Haruno, y esto simplemente no le molestaba o preocupaba, ni el sentir su incomoda y pesada mirada en su espalda cada vez que le veía y el hermetismo que de nuevo se volvía pesado e imponente entre ambos, lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de que ella parecía muy afectada, no tanto por haber recibido esos insultos el día que le comunicaron.

Sakura no comentó nada, no porque le doliera el hecho de ser de nuevo tachada de inútil o estorbo, ni molesta de cómo fue que rebajo y subestimo el papel de una kunoichi, porque ella y Kakashi sabían que realmente Sasuke no lo decía en serio, esas fuertes palabras eran pronunciadas sin pensar mucho debido al el dolor de sentirse traicionado, irritado, molesto, por no ser capaz de aceptar como su amiga se convertía en una mujer en manos del hombre menos pensado, de uno de los pocos que aún representaba una figura de autoridad y respeto para él.

En cuanto al resto del equipo, ellos, los anbu, eran y se comportaban como siempre, como tenía previsto.

El pobre de Yamato había pasado los tres meses más torturantes de su vida, su estado nervioso y alerta no permitían descuidarse ni un segundo, siendo tan amable como era solía pasar con todos los sentidos listos para cualquier percance originado por sus alumnos, sus ojeras eran más negras y más profundas, lo cual ante sus ojos le hacía pensar que después de la pelirosa era el más afectado con la situación de tensión que se sentía entre él y sus alumnos.

Todo lo cual le hacía sentir una gran pena y agradecimiento para con él, pero que no mermaba su costumbre de aprovecharse de su extrema obsesión por complacerle y pagarle la comida, no era que fuera tan desconsiderado, no, porque por lo menos tenía que encontrar algo con que auto compensarse y ese algo resulto ser la billetera y cortesía del castaño, además de que él siempre se ofrecía, así que a eso no podría llamarse aprovecharse ¿o si?.

En cuanto a Sai solía preguntarle continuamente del estado de su amiga, y era gracioso escuchar y ver como el shinobi pasaba devorando escritos sobre embarazo.

Sai y Yamato eran los pocos que visitaban a Sakura en la casa Hatake.

Sai pasaba todo el tiempo haciendo cuestiones del estado de la mujer en el embarazo, siendo bastantes molestas, irritantes y bochornosas para la kunoichi, quien la mayoría del tiempo pasaba pegada a él así como dando sus "correctivos", llámese golpes, al pálido.

Ante sus ojos Sakura era feliz al tener a sus amigos cerca, pero al llegar al tema del rubio y el Uchiha el ambiente solía tensarse y ella recuperaba su semblante triste.

Sakura ya tenía suficiente con lo que lidiar como para hablarle de los inconvenientes a los que se enfrentaba con su equipo, con el consejo y con la furibunda y rencorosa Tsunade.

No, ya eran suficientes culpas para alguien en el estado de la alterada kunoichi.

Tenía suficiente con acoplarse a su estilo de vida y al hecho de ser ignorada por tantas personas, personas tan importantes como sus mejores amigos y sus padres.

Sakura por su parte había sobrellevado todo relativamente bien, realmente nunca le diría a Kakashi, o al menos no por el momento, todo lo que su apoyo y presencia significaba para ella.

Le era difícil comentarle como con sus atenciones, por más exageradas y incapacitantes que fueran, le brindaban el suficiente piso como para salir adelante, de cómo el valor que había tenido al enfrentar a sus alumnos le daba fuerzas para salir adelante, del como se arrepentía de no haberle defendido y defenderse a si misma de los reclamos de Sasuke, y de cómo su entereza y seguridad le daban fuerzas y motivación para luchar por su hijo.

Pero a pesar de contar con alguien tan importante para ella, como lo era Hatake, había situaciones demasiado dolorosas y enredadas que rondaban su embarazo.

Aún recordaba lo difícil que fue dar la noticia a sus seres más queridos, su madre, su padre, sus amigos, su maestra, todos parecían a ver desaprobado la situación y todos parecían odiar al hombre que supuestamente había abusado de su inocencia y situación de rangos.

Pero todos estaban equivocados, Kakashi era la persona más noble y buena que conocía.

Era tan amable, tan gentil, tan suave, que todo a su alrededor parecía mejorar estando con él, al menos en su propia percepción del mundo todo estaría bien si él la acompañaba.

Esos últimos tres meses de su vida le permitieron corroborarlo, si bien al principio fue algo complicado el adaptarse al estilo de vida que en esa gran y gris casa se respiraba no lo fue tanto como para desear salir corriendo.

Su vida había cambiado, todo a su derredor estaba diferente, todos la veían de manera distinta, desaprobatoriamente, juzgándola, desplazándola, excepto una persona, él, aquel que ante un "arrebato" de solidaridad, amistad y protección se sumo a su ayuda sin dudarlo y sin pensarlo, protegiéndola como solía hacerlo desde pequeña, desde que se uniera a su grupo de enseñanza.

Al menos esa era más o menos la explicación que le diera del porque asimiló la paternidad de ese pequeño ser que cada vez crecía más dentro de ella, todo lo cual sólo lograba aumentar más su confusión.

¿Realmente ella era tan importante para él como para soportar tantas cosas?, ¿qué era lo que significaba para Kakashi?.

Porque siempre supo que para Hatake el bienestar de su equipo era un punto importante en su lista de prioridades, a tal grado de dar su propia vida por ellos, pero pocas veces pensó que ella fuera tan importante como para echarse una carga de por vida como era la paternidad.

Aún recordaba a detalle cómo fue todo, como se desarrolló su vida desde que supo de su nueva etapa.

Desde ese día cuando le pidiera que se mudará con él su nerviosismo entorno a como llegaría a afectar su relación con su ex-maestro no la dejaba un instante en sosiego.

Recordaba el haber sido citada a las 10:00 am para mover todas las pocas pertenencias que tenía a la casa del ninja copia, la cual, extrañamente no había conocido antes.

El llego dos horas después de lo acordado dando otra de sus excusas tontas que si no fuera por las condiciones en las que se encontraba le habría causado un gran enojo, también solía recordar a detalle como él no le permitió mover absolutamente nada, exagerando su condición, lo cual le hacía sentir terriblemente incomoda.

Kakashi solía ser extremadamente exagerado con los cuidados que se requerían en una mujer embarazada, eso solía molestarla ya que le parecía, además de injusto para él, incómoda, terriblemente inútil y aburrida, ¡por dios sólo estaba embarazada no era que estuviera desahuciada!, claro que esa "exageración" tenía su lado bueno, como era el hecho de ser complacida en cualquier antojo que tenía, como tener siempre disponibles esos deliciosos panecillos que se habían vuelto una obsesión.

Pero bueno, ella se llegaba a resignar a esas "exageraciones" con tal de no causar muchas molestias ni de crear demasiado alboroto ni llamar la atención, de por si ya era bastante escándalo y asombro de parte de las personas al ver a un ejército de clones peligrises cargando cajas y mas cajas con letreros bastante diversos y peculiares como para empezar a refunfuñar y alegar con él por no permitirle ayudarlo.

Así es, ese día de su mudanza Konoha entera se entero de su partida de aquel bello y pequeño departamento, todos, incluso su propia madre que se encontró, desafortunadamente, saliendo de un mercado famoso y que al verla esa cara de pocos amigos desapareció en una de nerviosismo.

Su madre se acercó a ella, encontrándola fácilmente entre las decenas de clones, para su desgracia una mancha rosa entre una multitud gris no suele pasar desapercibida.

Aún recordaba como a partir de ese momento todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta, del como Hatake pasaba en repetidas ocasiones cargando cajas y su madre se acercaba esquivándoles con relativa facilidad, y ella, bueno ella solo permaneció serena en espera de que su progenitora terminará de llegar.

Al principio sintió terribles deseos de salir corriendo y esconderse tras el buzón rojo, pero en esos momentos al ver el esfuerzo de Kakashi por ayudarla y apoyarla le dieron las fuerzas necesarias como para permanecer parada, sintiendo como sus piernas se convirtieran en gelatina.

Tocó su vientre y una nueva sensación de fortaleza se apoderó de ella, era como esas veces cuando escuchó hablar de que un hijo era la fuerza más grande que una mujer poseía, en aquel momento, cuando la escuchará por primera vez, no lo entendió y hasta pareció una sobreestimación, pero ahora lo entendía a la perfección.

Así pues estaba resuelta a pasar lo que fuera por ese pequeño y por su ahora compañero, si él estaba dispuesto a dar tanto sólo por apoyarla mínimo ella debía ser fuerte y enfrentar la situación.

Nunca olvidaría como su madre, que solía reír continuamente, se acercó con su cara habitual, con una sonrisa, saludándola y diciendo que la echaba de menos, hasta que le pregunto que si que estaba pasando, que esas, si mal no se equivocaba, eran las cajas que hacía poco sacaran de su hogar hacia el apartamento, ella asintió.

Su madre pregunto el porqué y solo contesto con voz quebrada y nerviosa que de nuevo se estaba mudando, nunca olvidaría la cara de sorpresa de su madre y como su sonrisa se amplió al pensar que se mudaría de nuevo a su casa, recordándole como fue difícil y problemático el convencerles de su independencia y de que era lo bastante mayor y segura como para vivir sola, sus padres lo aceptaron después de casi un año de proponérselo y no sin tratar de convencerla de no hacerlo hasta el último día de mudanza.

Su madre al pensar en su regreso comenzó a recitar un montón de planes optimistas respecto a su regreso, y a decir cosas como que su maestro era sumamente amable al ayudarle y otras más, recordándole a la pelirosa como su madre solía ser bastante afable con su equipo ninja, pero su sonrisa se borró al escuchar que no se mudaría de nuevo con ellos, sino que estaba por ir a otro lado.

" ¿_Dónde?_", preguntó, "_a casa de Kakashi_", contestó.

Lo primero que llamó la atención de la pelirosa mayor fue el desuso del honorífico y lo segundo fue el porqué mudarse con el profesor, los ojos azules de su madre se ampliaron y Sakura solo bajo la mirada con pena y culpa, su madre trato de buscar una explicación y su sonrisa de nuevo apareció, solo que menos sincera, al decir, "_así que tú y tus amigos decidieron vivir con Hatake sama_" dedujo, pero ella de nuevo negó con la cabeza y solo pronuncio un "_no, solo yo_", su madre solo permaneció silenciosa y tranquila, demasiado para su gusto, entonces solo una pregunta escuchó " ¿_por qué?_".

Aún recordaba como miró los labios de su progenitora moverse con lentitud, dándole la impresión de ser más como si quisiera una comprobación, como si ella ya supiera su respuesta, entonces ella bajo de nuevo la vista y tocó su vientre.

Su madre no necesito de palabras para entender, siempre quiso ser abuela, pero francamente nunca se imagino que se enteraría de una manera tan diferente a un "mamá, estoy embarazada, felicidades, vas a ser abuela" que se esperaba escuchar en unos pocos años más.

Fue sorpresivo e inesperado enterarse de eso de esa forma tan poco ortodoxa y más pronto de lo que esperaba, ¡ni siquiera su hija tenía novio!, cierto que siempre había sido enamoradiza y que para ese entonces ella ya sabía que había estado "embobada" con sus compañeros de equipo, pero nunca pensó que al grado tal como para que le diera esa noticia tan inesperadamente.

Aún rememoraba de como pudo ver una pequeña cajita cayendo a sus pies, tenía sumamente claro haberla distinguido fácilmente entre el polvo que se levantaba por el continuo caminar de los clones, de agacharse un poco para recogerla y entregársela a su madre, ya que muy probablemente era de ella, y de cómo al levantar la vista su madre se perdía entre la multitud grisácea, y estaba segura, ya que una mancha rosada, como el cabello de su madre, no suele pasar desapercibida.

Así había terminado esa pequeña declaración, con su madre desapareciendo dejándola a ella con la cajita rosa y dorada entre sus manos, caja que hasta el momento conservaba.

Sonrió al darse cuenta como después de esos tres meses aún no sabía de que se trataba, se sentó en ese cómodo y amplio sillón donde Kakashi solía pasar las tardes de ocio leyendo y donde en estos momentos ella tenía disponible, tomó la cajita entre sus manos y se dispuso a abrirla, al instante sus lagrimas, que cada vez acudían con mayor facilidad a sus ojos, (cosas de la sensibilidad del embarazo), cayeron por sus mejillas, era un pequeño costurero.

Quizás para muchos no fuera algo conmovedor o hermoso, como ella lo veía, pero para Sakura era algo especial.

Su madre, Nana Haruno, era famosa por su don en reparación y confección de ropa.

Desde muy pequeña recordaba mirarla bordando, hilando o cociendo, de tal manera que mucha de la ropa que usaba era hecha por su madre, como olvidar el precioso vestido con el que se presentó a los exámenes de aceptación a la academia ninja.

Su madre en un inicio se negó rotundamente a que ella asistiera a esa escuela, porque su sueño no era precisamente que su niña se "enlistará" en una escuela donde te preparan para un trabajo donde arriesgas tu vida, trabajo en el cual pocos llegan a jubilarse.

Durante mucho tiempo su madre permaneció ajena al tema y no solía hablar mucho al respecto, no sin su clásica sonrisa, esa que parecía conservar en todo momento y que le hacía pensar si no era solo una manía.

Pero cuando se llego el gran día, el día en el que fue aceptada su madre apareció en su recamara, dándole una prenda que ella confeccionara, era su uniforme, ese vestido que utilizaba como uniforme ninja.

Con el tiempo su mamá le confecciono muchas prendas iguales, conforme iba creciendo también el vestido se adaptaba a su nueva estatura y a sus nuevas exigencias, en muchas ocasiones tuvo que ser remendado y arreglado y su madre nunca estuvo renuente en hacerlo.

Siendo una persona como lo era su madre, una persona completamente opuesta a la idea de que su hija se volviera un ninja, había sido muy importante para Sakura que ella le entregara ese vestido, era una manera de hacer las paces, su madre nunca habló del tema, nunca se disculparon, dado que esa decisión había originado una disputa la primera vez que ella dijo "_quiero ser ninja_" pero el confeccionar y arreglar su atuendo shinobi era más que una disculpa y una manera de decir "adelante hija, haz tu sueño, lo acepto, cuídate", y el ver a su progenitora trabajar tan arduamente, primero con su vestido y después con su uniforme chunnin y por último de jounnin, era reconfortante para ella y la hacía sentir feliz.

Por eso, en esos momentos todos esos recuerdos acudieron a su cabeza, de alguna manera de nuevo había defraudado a su madre, y ni que decir de su padre, ese hombre que siempre la había apoyado en su carrera de ninja medico y que ahora se mostraba hermético a todo lo referente a ella.

Después de su mudanza no había podido devolverle el costurero, ni siquiera le había visto, y su padre, a él pocas veces le había mirado, y era algo difícil no hacerlo dado que él era doctor y trabajaba en el mismo hospital, pero esas pocas veces que le vio era como si ella no estuviera ahí, era como si simplemente no existiera, él la ignoraba, por completo y sin contemplaciones. Al poco tiempo le pidió a Tsunade cambiarla a un turno en el cual no lo mirará, era demasiado doloroso ser por completo ignorada por alguien tan importante.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo pero era obvio que su madre se lo había comunicado, su hija, su orgullo le había fallado.

Su padre siempre había sido estricto en cuanto a trabajo y escuela, pero la apoyaba entusiastamente en todas sus actividades, también solía sonreír continuamente, haciéndola sentir, entre su madre y su padre, como un pequeño ogro gruñón en una familia de dulces conejitos.

Pero si de algo sus padres siempre fueron renuentes y duros ese algo era el tema de las relaciones de su hija.

Su padre siempre fue del tipo celoso, de aquellos que miran a su niña como la más dulce e intocable figura de una pequeña que crece hasta madurar en la preciosa imagen de una adolecente y adulta pura, de esos hombres que aunque su niña tenga 21 ó 40 años siempre seria eso, su niña.

Por algo era que ella se había mantenido virgen hasta y después de la mayoría de edad en esa época en las cuales la mayoría de las chicas, siendo civil o kunoichi, habían perdido ese adjetivo desde hacía bastante, por eso había permanecido así, por la enseñanza de sus padres y por lo rígido que solían ser respecto al tema llamado "sexo", porque aunque Ino la molestará con ello y solía burlarse en su cara, como si ser virgen fuese algo malo, no le importaba porque había algo más importante, su imagen ante sus progenitores.

Pero todo ello se derrumbo al tener ese sentimiento tan fuerte dentro de ella, realmente no le había importado mucho la idea de contradecir a Ino, pero eso cambio al comprender y sentir lo que es el verdadero amor, y la sola idea le aterraba.

Por mucho tiempo estuvo "enamorada" de Sasuke, después eso cambió al tener la ligera impresión de sentir algo más que amistad por Naruto e incluso Sai, lo cual solo la confundía bastante, pero el tiempo pasó y pasó y ella llegó a comprender que todo ello solo era una idea frágil y tenue de lo que verdaderamente es el amor.

Por eso le aterraba el encontrarse completamente presa de un sentimiento tan fuerte, tan intenso, tan hermoso que hacía que su corazón acelerará con sólo verlo, con sólo tenerlo cerca, y así fue como se encontró con una desazón que crecía poco a poco dentro de ella, preguntándose porque ese acto, que antes miraba con recelo y temor, solía ser llamado la consumación del amor entre una pareja de enamorados.

Sus sentimientos, tanto como su cuerpo, habían madurado, haciéndola cuestionarse si de verdad eso que sentía sería amor, de esa manera y con esa y mucho más cuestiones se encontraba desde hacía poco en su mente, desde que se dio cuenta de que su sentir, si bien no estaba segura de que fuese amor, tampoco era como lo que sintiera antes, ya no sólo era una extraña fijación y obsesión o un cariño amigable, no.

Pero toda esa situación cambió desde ese día, desde esa misión donde decidieron ir al bar, donde muy equivocadamente aceptará ir y beber, no tanto como para perder el sentido, pero si lo suficiente como para sentirse mareada, como si sintiera que flotaba ligeramente.

Y así, en el bar después de unas pocas copas se dio cuenta de que no debía beber más, porque a demás de que sus compañeros daban a entender que estarían al tope de borrachos a ella no le sentaba beber, para prueba aquella vez años atrás donde a la Ino-cerda se le ocurriera cambiar el té por té "fuerte", provocando que por primera vez Hinata confesará su "no he olvidado mi amor de infancia", como si nadie supiera, y que Ten Ten desapareciera como por arte de magia y al día siguiente se enteraran de su reciente noviazgo con Neiji, así como que Ino no parará de reír ante la idea de video grabarlas en su avergonzante estado de ebriedad, video con el cual llegó a chantajearles y que gracias a dios lograron destruir.

Por suerte ella parecía la menos afectada, dado que no hizo ninguna declaración de amor incondicional ni fue en busca de "formalizar" una relación, pero si le dejo una resaca horrible y la vergüenza de verse video grabada bailando y cantando "she will be loved" solo en sostén y short arriba de la mesa de Ino y con un control como micrófono.

En fin esa sola experiencia le hiso prometerse no beber nunca más, pero su promesa se rompió ante las constantes y sofocantes peticiones de Naruto para que les acompañara a celebrar el éxito de la misión.

Su obstinamiento era tal que logro convencerla a pesar de ver como en el bar era la única mujer, por lo cual decenas de masculinos ojos se posaban sobre ella, algunos discretos, otros libidinosos pero todos ansiosos y con tanta hambre que parecían como si se la fueran a comer.

Había sido tan ingenua pensando que ser kunoichi reduciría la posibilidad de algún incidente que dejara alguna huella en ella que había bebido, olvidándose que el alcohol logra nublar la mente más lúcida y olvidándose que a pesar de ser ágil, veloz y fuerte seguía siendo una mujer, y una mujer suele ser demasiada tentación para un hombre, y olvidándose de la promesa interior que tenía para con ella, sus padres y su futuro esposo.

Además estos últimos meses las cosas cambiaban, evolucionaban.

A parte de las razones por las que se preocupaba Kakashi, esas en referente a su percepción del mundo y de cómo eran rechazados, tanto por aldeanos, shinobis, amigos y familia, había una variante que no había tomado en cuenta, una muy importante y fuerte, una que a la kunoichi le parecía sumamente preocupante.

Él.

Hatake Kakashi representaba un punto demasiado importante y perturbante en todo este asunto.

Un punto que día a día le parecía más relevante y que si bien le hacia sentir feliz, protegida y querida, junto a esas "atenciones" y sumado a la convencía diaria y total, a vivir con él, le estaba dando una preocupación más y le hacían cuestionarse más frecuentemente cosas como:

¿Realmente ella era tan importante para él como para soportar tantas cosas?, ¿qué era lo que ella significaba para Kakashi?.

Y ¿qué era lo que Kakashi significaba para ella?, ¿realmente estaba dispuesta a perderlo?

* * *

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola, hola:

Primero que nada agradezco a Ryuuzaki-Roth, a quien dedico este episodio por todo el apoyo que me ha brindado; la primera observación es que utilice el nombre de uno de sus personajes, Nana Haruno, la verdad no averigüe si en realidad es el nombre de la madre de Sakura pero bueno, al leer Aiko me tomé el atrevimiento de tomar ese nombre prestado., y algunas características del personaje n/./n.

Lo segundo, hace poco, y me da vergüenza admitirlo, borré dos historias muy importantes para mí, (todas lo son), debido al poco apoyo que recibo en ellas, depresión si depresión, en realidad por la falta de apoyo y por tener poco tiempo para actualizarlas, el caso es que fue una decisión dura para mí.

Una de ellas, de Ouran, a los pocos días 2 ó 3 decidí republicarla ya que me pareció una falta de respeto a aquellos que me han seguido hasta hoy y a quienes pedí disculpas, y la otra historia, en realidad la primera que me digne en redactar y la cual, junto con _mi persona especial, _fueron muy importantes para seguir publicando toda esa maraña de imágenes que tengo en mi mentecita.

Esa primera historia al leer los primeros episodios me doy cuenta de que he mejorado un poquito y volveré a publicarla, no se si pronto o tarde ya que esa si es una historia muy larga y aún no la terminó, pero lo haré.

Es una historia sobre Card Captor Sakura, que fue gracias a que leí el perfil de **RyUuZaKi-RoTh** que tome esta decisión**, **a quien agradezco por haberme dado ánimos, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, que ha sido sumamente importante para mí.

Volviendo a otras cosas parece que últimamente me estoy atiborrando de muchas imágenes de bastantes historias, no se porque pero siempre me ha pasado eso, sueño bastante, muchos de los cuales se convierten en historias e incluso después de despertar invento historias al estar semi-dormida, bueno el caso es que en ocasiones esto suele ser algo bueno y divertido, pero en otras suele ser un punto en contra al no poder dormir o simplemente distanciarme de socializar jejeje, en fin el caso es que tengo bastantes historias que por falta de tiempo no he podido redactar, no se si esto sea bueno, pero lo positivo es que siempre me ha ayudado a pasar mi tiempo libre y relajarme, por todo ello cuando inicie a redactar una parte de estas historias me sentí bien, y mas aún compartirlas y saber que no son del todo malas es algo bastante agradable.

Creo que me he excedido con esta nota de autora, pero es agradable expresar esto que desde tanto he querido decir.

Saludos y agradecimientos a todos aquellos que la han leído hasta aquí jejeje y paso a contestar sus reviews:

Ah una observación a todos, Sakura se mostró débil y hasta desesperante respecto a su actitud con Sasuke y a dejar todo en manos de Kakashi, pido disculpas si eso les molesto, porque incluso a mi me pareció irritante, jejeje, pero es parte de esta historia, y no se preocupen y ténganle un poco de paciencia a la chica ya que más adelante se reeinvidcará, o eso espero…jejeje.

**AisakaTaiga****: **Hola!!, gracias por leer y gracias por comentar, me alegra que le haya gustado y espero poder permanecer en su gusto, respecto a lo de narración me alegro mucho n.n y si llega a notar algun error me gustaría conocerlo.

**artemisav****: **Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero más vale tarde que nunca,. Jejeje, si, era de esperarse eso de la ropa interior, y aun no pongo mucho de la convivencia pero denme unpoco de tiempo, jeje, saludos y gracias.

**katsuki-hatake-haruno93****: **Hola, este, hum…lamento no irme tanto por la comedia romántica, espero y eso no merme su interes y gusto por esta historia.

**Admiradora: **Hola!!!, saludos a ti y tu inner, jejeje, creeme que no estas loca, ya que muchas padecemos de eso, jejeje, (¿padecem,os? ¬.¬), bueno bueno, pasando a otros temas me gustaría mucho responder a tus incognitas y creeme que lo hare solo denme un poco de tiempo.

**youweon****: **Si Kakashi es súper!!!!, y si, mi Sakura a sido una…bueno una desubicada, jejeje, cuando leí tu comentario lo confirme y espero en dios y no le vaya a causar un linchamiento por mi historia, jejje, pobre mujer, pero como dije denle unp poco de tiempo para ree invindicarse, jejeje, espero y mejorar su personalidad y que ya no sea tan tonta y desubicada, además de causarle tantos inconvenientes al hombre, jejeje.

**k2008sempai: **Hola, hum ehm…bueno me tarde con la conti, este estaba ocupadilla jejeje n/./n…cambiando de tema, este me alegra que el episodio hayya sido de su agrado espero ansiosa su o tu comentario, siempre son bien venidos, gracias K2008sempai, y no te preocupes toómate tu tiempo para la "sorpresa", jejjee.

**NewWarrior: **Bueno este cap. no dio mucha información respecto al trato de Kakashi y Sakura sino de todo en general, aún así espero y te gustara.

**Katia: **Esto…bueno…tiene toda la razón!!!, definitivamente mi Sakura quedo un poco reservada y alejada de los comentarios hirientes de Sasuke, lo siento, espero y mejorar su personaje y no dejarla tan sumisa, jejej, saludos.

**desy-chan****: **Esto, bueno, primero que nada disculpa por no ser muy clara en bastantes cosas, jejeje, ok, te explilcó, cuando Kakashi se refería a-no lo necesito- se referia a la "ayuda" que Sasuke le habria brindado a él, Naruto y de alguna manera al mismo Sasuke en liberar tanta tensión del momento, y Sasuke con el –no era por ti- se referia a que en realidad Kakashi no le importanba sino que todo era por el pobre de Naruto, en fin, más o menos así estaba la idea, con respecto alos motivos de Kakashi espero y pronto darle solución.

**chio-miau****: **Si, pobre hombre, espero y sobreviva al fic XD, jajajaja, saludos.

**Angy Hatake****: **Gracias!!!, espero y este episodio también haya sido "enganchante".

**helena1983****: **Hola!!!!, gracias por comentar y gracias por ayudarme con su observación, espero y seguir por el buen camino, saludos.

**Nicki: **Jejejeje, desgraciado!!!, jajajaja, si a la horca, jajajaja, ok, gracias Nicki por tu comentario siempre tan oportuno y gracioso, y aquí estaré esperando el nuevo, jejeje, saludos.

**Hatake Kanae****: **Buenisimo dira yo, no Kakashi sino el entrenamiento, bueno el también XD, jajaja, y si Sakura tiene rete-harta suerte de tenerlo…

**dani555****: **Gracias Dani, por cierto me encuentro bien y si soy feliz, ya me lo merecia XD, jajaja, respecto a lo de leer tu mente, no aún no desarrolló esas habilidades ¬.¬, aún no, pero pronto…, este muchas gracias por comentarlo me hace sentir halagada y espero que la historia no le deje mucho que desear, muchas gracias por su apoyo.

**RyUuZaKi-RoTh****: **Hola chica, cómo has estado?, espero en dios bien, ya vez, hoy este episodio te lo dedique, espero y haya sido tan bueno como para que no te sientas avergonzada, jajaja, con respecto a lo de Nana Haruno, este perdona por no pedirtelo antes, pero al llegar a nombrarla simplemente no pude evitar imaginarla como tu la plasmas en tu fic XD n/./n, jeje, disculpa si te molesta y estoy dispuesta a repararlo…, hum, bueno, como decia realmente no se si es el verdadero nombre pero me encanta tu fic!!!, ah ok, volviendo a otro tema espero y te haya gustado el cap.

**Eleos Argentum****: **Si menos mal que no le rompieron tanto su bello y oculto rostro, en fin el pobre hace lo que puede jejeje, aún ta´en peligro….jajaja, gracias por su apoyo y hasta pronto.

**ROSY HYUUGA: **Aquí la conti, y si es un bello, y gracias a ti por leer y comentar.

**Hally: **Hola!!!, gracias por leer y comentar.

**AngelYueGuang****: **Creo que es un problema de muchas…jajaja, todas (y algunos XD) lo quieren solo para ellas….jajaja, saludos.

Por hoy es todo y si no es mucho pedir les pido que si pueden den una visita a mi perfil, que me digne a reeditarlo agregándole un poco más información…Saludos y que dios me los bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

** CAPÍTULO 5**

A pesar de que ya había dejado de correr desde hacía minutos su corazón seguía el mismo ritmo acelerado que suele tenerse con actividad física, pero eso no le preocupaba, ya que sabía con exactitud la razón de ese pulso tan acelerado.

Lo miraría ahí en el gran árbol que fue testigo de aquel desmayo que tuvo al verlo llegar de aquel largo entrenamiento de tres años.

Llegó al lugar indicado y recargándose en la dura corteza miró hacía el cielo y suspiro al ver pasar las fugaces nubecillas que refrescaban el ambiente caluroso que caracterizaba el verano.

-Será un buen día- se dijo a si misma al contemplar los tenues rayos del sol que se colaban por entre las hojas, acomodó un largo y negro mechón detrás de su oreja y suspiro llevándose una mano a la boca en su clásica pose de pensar.

Estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que hiba a ocurrir, pero de alguna manera se sentía fuerte y segura de que todo saldría bien.

Hinata sonrió tiernamente mentalizándose con pensamientos positivos, después de todo en esa situación muchas cosas dependía de ella para obtener éxito, él dependía de ella, de su fortaleza, de su amistad, de su compañía.

Y por supuesto que no podía titubear, no, no podía defraudar a alguien tan importante para ella, no podía defraudar a Naruto.

Naruto siempre había sido y sería una persona sumamente importante para ella, por eso se había preparado tanto para ese evento, para ese momento tan relevante en la vida del rubio.

-Naruto- exhalo con lentitud y tenuemente, como si tuviese miedo de ser escuchada.

Aún se encontraba preocupada por el ojiazul, después de todo aún era evidente el tremendo dolor que emanaba respecto al tema del embarazo de Sakura.

Ni que decir de la enorme sorpresa que ella misma se llevó al enterarse, y si eso la había sorprendido a ella, cuanto más a él, a él que siempre estuvo enamorado de una de sus mejores amigas.

-Buen día, Hinata-

La aludida sintió como su corazón se paralizó ante el saludo, y con su tenue y temblorosa voz contestó –b..buen día Naruto-

Él asintió y miró el cielo –ojalá no llueva- comentó.

-No creo que llueva- contestó observando el cielo.

-¿Tienes mucho esperando?, disculpa es que me quedé desayunando y se me fue el tiempo-

Hinata negó con la cabeza y le miró con esa vergüenza que le caracterizaba –n..no tengo mucho esperando, no te preocupes- Naruto sonrió y ella se sonrojó un poco ante el gesto.

-Esto…- Uzumaki se acercó hacia ella y señalo una bolsa que la chica cargaba -¿qué es?-

Hinata pareció despertar y con un leve movimiento abrió la bolsa y mostró un pequeño paquete que traía un precioso moño verde –es un regalo…-

-Ya veo…- Naruto se alejo un poco – ¿es para ella?- pregunto con un tono tenue muy distinto al que le caracterizaba.

Hinata negó –es para…- dudo un poco y miró rápidamente al rubio –el bebé-

Ella espero su reacción, y ante su satisfacción Naruto no mostró dolor, ni enojo o tristeza en su cara o en su voz, sino que a diferencia de hacía tiempo su rostro adquirió un semblante tranquilo y relajado, con una media sonrisa, tenue, pero presente.

-Apuesto que a Sakura le va a encantar – comentó con un tono tranquilo, gentil y dulce, como si hablará de algo nostálgico.

Hinata pestañó sorprendida, no tanto por la frase, sino por el tono, una sonrisa alegre y sincera brotó de sus labios - ¿tu crees?- pregunto ya más segura y relajada.

-Por supuesto- dijo el rubio ahora con su voz entusiasta más similar a la habitual – es algo muy bonito, claro que si, de verás -

-Pe…pero ni siquiera sabes que es…- agregó confundida.

-Esto…-Naruto se llevo una mano a la cabeza – ¡es cierto, de verás!- y rió disimulando su sonrojo, Hinata también sonrió –pero todas las cosas de bebés son lindas….- argumentó tratando de sonar convincente – además tu tienes buen gusto – ella se sonrojo – así que si, debe ser bonito, lo que sea que sea-

-Gr..gracias- Naruto asintió sonriendo, Hinata de nuevo acomodó el cabello y después de un tiempo en silencio dijo – ¿nos vamos?-

Hinata espero la respuesta de Naruto con su corazón latiendo fuertemente presa de la agitación del momento, no sólo estaba nerviosa por el sólo hecho de estar cerca de él, sino además irían a visitar a Sakura a casa de Kakashi.

Y no era que no la hubiera visitado antes, no, ella y las otras chicas la visitaban continuamente, generalmente la visita era para convivir con ella y enterarse del rumbo del embarazo, aunque sabiendo que Tsunade seguía el transcurso de éste era algo innecesario, pero no estaba de más.

Mientras esperaba daba pequeñas miradas furtivas al rubio, sólo para estar segura de que él se encontraba bien. Consideraba que a pesar de lucir sereno, quizás aun era demasiado pronto, ya que él no lo había superado del todo.

Poco después de enterarse del embarazo de la pelirosa pudo constatar sus sospechas.

Naruto venía caminando con paso casi forzoso por las calles de Konoha, tan serio y callado que no parecía ser el mismo muchacho que rayará el rostro de los hokages.

Apenas y era reconocible, y apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia, ya que casi chocaba con ella. Después de disculparse la invitó a comer, ella se sintió completamente sorprendida y estando a punto de negar, debido a esa enorme timidez y nerviosismo que le invadían, Naruto la desarmó.

-"_Por favor…hoy no puedo comer sólo_"- con un argumento como ese y una mirada tan triste y solitaria nadie pudiera haberse negado.

Aquella comida le ayudo a saber como la estaba pasando de mal, aunque ya se daba una muy buena idea, después de todo ella también sufría del mismo dolor.

Llegaron a Ichiraku sin hablar, Naruto ordenó la comida y el silencio se hizo presente incomodo e imponente.

-"¿_Has visto a Sakura?"- _preguntó sorpresivamente, ella asintió pausadamente –_"¿cómo está?, hace tiempo que no la veo"-_

_-"Bien…"-_ comentó tranquilamente.

-"_Que bueno"- _Naruto permaneció con su mirada perdida, como si tuviera un gran interés en la pared del puesto de comida.

Hinata agacho la cabeza al sentirse terriblemente incomoda por la situación, Naruto estaba destrozado, lo cual no implicaba que no se preocupará por Sakura, era muy noble, muy noble y demasiado bueno, pero desdichado, tanto que ella misma podía sentir la tristeza brotando de su cuerpo.

Sinceramente no esperaba tocar el tema de la pelirosa y mucho menos por iniciativa del propio Naruto, ya que su sola mención causaba esa nube de tristeza en el ojiazul. Afortunadamente para ella la comida llegó y el tema se vio finalizado al comenzar a degustar los platillos, o eso esperaba ella.

-"¿_Alguna vez te has enamorado?"- _

Hinata detuvo su mano evitando comer, miro de soslayo a Naruto y asintió tratando de ocultar el dolor en su rostro, ese dolor que sintió al escucharlo preguntándole semejante cosa.

Naruto se llevo un bocado masticándolo lentamente, como si tratará de encontrar todos y cada uno de los sabores que se mezclaban, ella por su parte no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo.

-"_Yo también…"- _ Hinata espero pacientemente el siguiente comentario y de pronto Naruto sonrió cambiando por completo su semblante –"_pero eso todo mundo ya lo sabe…"- _y comió de nuevo –_"no es nada importante, mejor hablemos de ti, de seguro ese chico es afortunado…"- _mencionó mirándola sonriendo.

Hinata sintió su corazón estrujándole –_"es..esto, él no esta conmigo, no me corresponde…"- _ menciono lentamente.

Naruto volvió a su semblante lejano, después de un incomodo silencio lanzo un suspiro cansado y agregó –_"lo siento…"-_

Hinata asintió tristemente, Naruto al verla no pudo sino sentirse peor, de por si ya era suficiente con lo que andaba cargando como encima sumarle la culpa de hacer sentir desgraciada a la dulce y buena de su amiga Hinata, tenía que remediar las cosas e intentó ser positivo.

-"_Es un tonto, peor para él"- _agregó sonriendo, Hinata se sonrojo y sorprendió, él suspiró –"_entonces tu y yo estamos igual…- _ella asintió de nuevo, pero ante su sorpresa Naruto no regresó a su mirada tristona y lejana sino al contrario sonrió abiertamente y con voz alegre agregó –_"tengo una idea…ya que estamos en las mismas creo que eres la única que me puede ayudar…Hinata…"-_ ella asintió ansiosa para que continuara y él sonrió –_"puedes hacerme compañía y comer conmigo…-_ estaba tan sorprendida que no respondió -…_ solo por un tiempo, es que…no puedo comer solo…yo…"- _

Naruto estaba tan triste y solo, debía sufrir mucho como para pedirle a ella acompañarlo, así que sin preguntarle el porque la eligiera a ella como su compañera de comida por un instante venció su timidez y aceptó la oferta.

-_ "Si"- _

Uzumaki sonrió feliz, sinceramente. Hinata era tan amable y noble que acepto su invitación sólo por ayudarlo a sobrellevar una pena tan grande, aunque siempre había sido muy gentil con todos.

Se sintió mal por haberla hecho confesar ese secreto doloroso, pero sirvió para darse cuenta de algo, ella también sufría el mismo dolor que él experimentaba, así que tenía que recompensarle, además ¿quien mejor que ella como compañía?.

De ahora en adelante sería su nueva amiga y confidente y así él también la ayudaría a sobrellevar su carga, juntos, como los buenos amigos que eran.

Quizás las cosas mejorarían y él encontraría, sino consuelo, si resignación.

Con estos pensamientos y nuevas esperanzas se puso tan contento que devoró su plato de ramen y pidió uno más.

-"_Cielos Naruto ya me estabas preocupando_" – dijo el dueño de Ichiraku y Naruto solo sonrió nerviosamente sonrojado.

Desde aquel día se habían vuelto más unidos, más amigos.

Naruto no se había equivocado, Hinata había resultado ser una excelente amiga y compañera, gracias a ella y a sus nobles, dulces, temblorosos y sabios consejos esa pena se hacía más llevadera, menos pesada.

Poco a poco Hinata le transmitía la paz y quietud que siempre la caracterizaron, además de que ella siempre le escuchaba y ponía atención en cada comentario que dijera, por más tonto o soso que fuera, ella siempre lo escuchaba.

Gracias a ella, a su paciencia y amistad, la ira y el descontrol total que sentía al ver a Kakashi fueron decreciendo.

Y era un alivio ya que hubo momentos en que su dolor era tan grande y su ira tan fuerte que hasta él mismo se asustaba ante los comentarios y acciones que pensaba e imaginaba.

Tenía miedo del rencor, el enojo y el odio que le consumían por dentro, miedo de si mismo.

Dentro de si mismo Naruto tenía el temor de que su odio lo consumiera y de que el demonio en su interior fuera más fuerte que el zorro que se resguardaba, tenía miedo de convertirse en algo peor que el kyubi, y, sinceramente, sin Hinata no habría logrado dominarlo.

Y si bien aún se sentía dolido y triste al perder el amor de Sakura, de una manera tan definitiva y con alguien tan cercano para él, con alguien tan importante, ese dolor ahora era más llevadero, más soportable.

Gracias a Hinata se dio cuenta de que debía respetar el amor de otras personas, aunque eso significara dolor para él, se dio cuenta de que para el aún había mucho por delante, que a pesar de que su amor por la pelirosa no era correspondido eso no terminaría con su vida, o con su razón.

No, porque aún había porque seguir adelante, porque la vida no terminaba ahí y poco a poco el encontraría la cura a ese dolor, y aceptaría la situación, poco a poco aceptaría la realidad y quien sabe, tal vez algún día él también encontraría a alguien, y tal vez algún día él también sería padre.

-Si, vamos-

-¿Seguro?- pregunto con sigilo.

-Si- asintió tranquilamente con una sonrisa ligera y sincera. Hinata asintió sonriendo al darse cuenta de que él ya estaba listo.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la gran casona Hatake, parándose al estar frente, el rubio suspiró pausadamente y Hyuuga le miró en espera de alguna reacción.

-¿Estás seguro?, si quieres venimos otro día-

Naruto negó con la cabeza y giro para verla, sonriendo –gracias, has sido de gran ayuda, he sido egoísta contigo, prometo que después de esto empezaremos por resolver tu caso-

Hinata asintió con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambos giraron de nuevo y se acercaron, pasando por el pequeño pasillo, justo al pararse en el marco de la puerta estando a punto de tocar se detuvo, Hinata sintió un pequeño apretón en su mano derecha y se sonrojo al notar como Naruto la sostenía.

Le miró levemente sorprendida obteniendo solo una mirada entre ansiosa y nerviosa, Hinata sonrió y apretó la mano del chico en señal de apoyo asintiendo con delicadeza, Naruto sonrió y tocó la puerta.

Llamó una, dos y tres veces pero nada, nadie atendía, al parecer no estaban.

-Tal vez salieron- argumento Hinata.

Naruto no sabía si sentirse contento o triste, estaba muy nervioso y seguro de que dolería verla de nuevo, pero se había preparado para eso desde hacia tanto que le resultaba un poco frustrante el no hacerlo.

-Tal vez no escuchan, ven- Hinata asintió y siguió a Naruto rumbo al jardín.

Después de todo, aunque doliera, tenía que esforzarse en cumplir con esa meta.

&&&&/&&&&&/

-Hummm…otra vez- bufó.

Kakashi miró por sobre el libro por decimo cuarta ocasión al escuchar otro refunfuño más de Sakura.

La pelirosa se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones individuales de la sala, y él estaba recostado en el sillón grande, frente a ella, leyendo tranquilamente, o intentando hacerlo, ya que la mujer estaba interrumpiendo la lectura con los continuos refunfuños que emitía al no obtener un buen resultado en su obra.

-Pero si lo hace ver tan fácil….no sé como lo hace- Sakura suspiro tratándose de controlarse, tomó la prenda y comenzó a destejer lo que había avanzado hacía unos momentos.

-Déjalo así- dijo con simpleza, a sabiendas de que la chica estaba empecinada en la tarea y que no le haría ni el más mínimo caso.

-No…ya casi término…-finalizó con un esfuerzo tirando de una de las hebras amarillas.

Kakashi suspiró pacientemente, -¿quieres ayuda?- pregunto de nuevo, más por cortesía que por otra cosa ya que sabía de ante mano la respuesta.

-No…- dijo enérgicamente –no la ne..ce..si..to- dijo jalando afanosamente la prenda claro que esforzándose en no romperla en el trayecto.

-Hum…-

Kakashi de nuevo asomo sus ojos por sobre el libro, según su parecer ella si necesitaba ayuda, después de todo no era nada sencillo estar toda enredada en estambre tratando de deshacer un nudo y donde por cierto casi consigue romper la pequeña prenda en el intento. Pero Sakura era obstinada y terca, no le pediría ayuda aún si estuviera cubierta por completo de estambre.

La pelirosa estaba obsesionada con la idea de "tejer" una prenda a su futuro bebé, pero las cosas no habían sido tan sencillas, siempre terminaba en lo mismo y entre el forcejeo constante y el enojo de la kunoichi la pobre ropita no avanzaba más allá de la tercera parte.

Sonrió debajo de la máscara, ante su visión la pelirosa lucia adorable, a pesar de los refunfuños y el entrecejo junto que permanecía constante; para él la imagen de Sakura enojada era de lo más divertida y tierna, muy discrepante de la percepción peligrosa y alerta que al resto del mundo le daba, en fin, el caso es que en esos momentos la imagen de la chica le parecía digna de recordar y disfrutar.

Kakashi tenía la idea de que Sakura estaba feliz, mucho más de lo que los anteriores meses, y eso le hacía sentirse contento y esperanzado; las cosas estaban mejorando para ella.

Después de esos tres meses inquietantes y estresantes la chica comenzaba a respirar con mayor facilidad, con menos tensión, y era un alivio ya que a esas alturas del embarazo ese estado no le ayudaba mucho.

Aún recordaba la alegría, la enorme dicha con la que se la encontró aquel sábado que llegará de misión, Sakura corrió a recibirle, lucía radiante y hermosa, recordándole a la mujer entusiasta que solía ser.

-No te preocupes, aún te quedan cuatro meses más para terminarla- mencionó con el tono tranquilo característico.

Sakura suspiró pesadamente haciendo que unos cuantos cabellos del fleco se le movieran – mamá lo hace ver tan fácil-

Kakashi bajo el libro y sonrió, Sakura también sonrió al mirarlo.

Así es, ese día que Kakashi recordaba había sido el día en que Nana Haruno había hecho las paces con su hija.

Y él estaba completamente agradecido que así pasará ya que hasta entonces la chica no había avanzado en cuestiones de ánimo, sabía perfectamente que la atención de Tsunade y las recientes y constantes visitas de sus amigas no eran suficientes, a pesar de que eran sumamente reconfortantes para ella no lograban llenar el hueco que el distanciamiento de sus padres y amigos dejaba en el joven e ingenuo corazón de la kunoichi, además de la hostilidad con que el resto de la aldea los veían.

Por eso ese día que le contó de la presencia de su ahora "suegra" supo que las cosas mejorarían para ellos.

Según lo que recordaba Sakura le contó como Nana había pasado bastante tiempo tratando de acercarse a ella, cosa que no le sorprendió ya que la mujer era demasiado cercana a la shinobi como para permanecer tanto tiempo lejos de ella.

Ese sábado Nana había permanecido a unos cuantos metros de la casa, pensando si llegar o no con su hija, estaba indecisa y nerviosa, pero a paso lento se acercó al sitio, dispuesta a llegar, dispuesta a desobedecer a su esposo, quien al parecer seguía bastante molesto por los hechos, pero que ella sabía que en el fondo estaba igual o más preocupado que ella por la salud de su hija y su futuro nieto.

Y así era ya que no encontraba otra explicación a esos expedientes médicos que su esposo guardaba con extrema discreción y que al encontrarlos fueran un detonador para tomar de una vez por todas la resolución de verla.

Ella sabía que su esposo si llegase a enterarse la reprendería, o simplemente no le comentaría nada dando a entender con su hermetismo su enojo respecto al tema, pero que en el fondo él recibiría ansioso la noticia de la visita siendo demasiado orgulloso como para dejarlo entrever, todo lo cual resulto según lo previsto.

Nana se acercó dudosa a la puerta, estaba por dar vuelta y regresar cuando ante su sorpresa la puerta se abrió, y ahí, ante sus ojos, la imagen de su hija con 4 meses de embarazo la veía con los mismos ojos abiertos y ansiosos que ella debía tener.

Ambas mujeres estaban tan sorprendidas que simplemente no podían articular palabra alguna.

-_"Madre…"- _

_-"Hola…hija…"_- Nana reaccionó

Sakura pestañeo y bajo la mirada sin saber que hacer.

-_"¿Cómo has estado, cómo va todo?"_- preguntó la mayor rompiendo el silencio incomodo y pesado que se había implantado entre su hija y ella.

-_"Bien…"_- contesto la pelirosa aún intimidada por la presencia de su madre.

Nana sintió la pena en su hija, la conocía a la perfección y claramente podría decir que estaba tan nerviosa como aquella ocasión cuando siendo tan pequeña le comentará de su interés por ser ninja.

La pelirosa mayor sonrió nostálgica, la imagen de aquella niña pequeña estaba muy distante de la mujer que tenía frente de sí, pero a pesar de haber pasado tantos años desde aquel momento ella seguía conservando el gesto característico que le acompañaba cada vez que se sentía insegura y nerviosa.

_-"Y… ¿no me invitas a pasar?..."_-

Sakura alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos amables y azules de su madre, con esa mirada que siempre tenía para ella, dulce y solidaria.

-"_Claro…adelante…"_-

Ambas mujeres entraron, Nana tenía el don maravilloso de poder hablar cómodamente aligerando momentos tensos y apremiantes.

-"_Creo que ibas a salir, espero y no te haya retrasado en algo importante"-_

_-"N..no, no te preocupes, no es nada que no pueda esperar"_- argumentó pidiéndole tomará asiento en los bellos y ahora cuidados sillones de la sala.

El silencio de nuevo se presento imponente y regio, Sakura se removía nerviosa sin saber que hacer o que decir, encontrar a su madre en la entrada había sido inesperado, así que la tenía sorprendida y sin saber de qué hablar, y al parecer su madre pasaba por la misma situación ya que tampoco comentaba mucho, algo realmente extraño viniendo de ella, de una mujer tan simpática y conversadora como lo era su madre. Y entonces como si se tratará de un pequeño rayo de luz recordó, (Kakashi recordaba como Sakura le comentó que había estado tan nerviosa que lo único que vino a su mente había sido el pequeño costurero que meses atrás su madre dejará en la calle).

-"_Mamá…"-_ la pelirosa se incorporó tan repentinamente que la mujer se movió de su lugar –"_espérame un poco…"-_

Sin dejarla reaccionar y mucho menos hablar, su hija salió del cuarto y entro a un pasillo, entrando en una de las habitaciones, lo supo al escuchar el ruido que caracteriza a las puertas. Al poco tiempo regresó con algo entre las manos, algo que reconoció al instante e hizo que al acercarse se incorporará.

-"_Toma…"-_ mencionó extendiendo el pequeño costurero –"_lo perdiste aquella tarde, lo encontré, quise devolvértelo pero ya te habías ido…"-_ Nana tomó la caja por inercia y siguió escuchando las palabras de su hija –"_…yo no me atrevía a dártelo porque…."-_

Sakura no siguió al no poder continuar y al ver como su madre sonreía.

-_"No importa…"_- dijo con esa voz tranquila que tanto la relajaba _– "no venía por el…"-_ aclaró por si ella llegará a pensar eso _–"además, creo que de ahora en adelante tu necesitaras uno"-_ y le colocó entre las manos el pequeño costurero rosado.

Sakura tomó el pequeño objeto como si fuera un tesoro invaluable, pues comprendió a lo que se refería su madre y lo que implicaban sus palabras, era una manera de hacer las paces y de seguir adelante.

-"_Gracias..".-_ dijo con voz temblorosa.

Lo intento, de verdad que lo intento, pero el embarazo la ponían más sensible y vulnerable de lo que normalmente ya era, así que no pudo evitarlo y se abrazo con fuerza de los hombros de su madre, quien como siempre la recibió gustosa y cordial, pronto las lagrimas llegaron a sus ojos.

–"_Mamá…te extrañé mucho…"-_

_-"Yo también hija…no sabes cuánto…"- _

Así era como su exalumna le había contado tan rápida y atropelladamente la noticia, estando tan feliz y ansiosa que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que apenas y eran entendibles sus comentarios, pero Kakashi logró comprender por completo después de la quinta vez que se lo narrará.

Desde aquel reencuentro las visitas de su "suegra" casi eran a diario, lo cual era un gran alivio ya que le preocupaba dejarla sola por mucho tiempo, sobretodo en aquel tiempo cuando pasaba tan deprimida.

Durante las pocas horas que pasaban juntas la aconsejaba sobre las labores y cosas que una mujer debía hacer, lo cual era un gran alivio ya que Sakura estaba mejorando en la cocina, además de cómo llevar lo del embarazo y la llegada del bebé, haciendo y deshaciendo planes e ideas al respecto, mostrando el gran entusiasmo que tener un nieto le daba.

Desde que conociera a Nana Haruno se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una persona noble y demasiado alegre, no sorprendiéndose ya que de algún lado Sakura tendría que sacar lo atenta que era con sus seres queridos, y eso era claramente de su madre, claro que ella no había heredado la paciencia de Nana ni su amplio sentido del humor, pero bueno, el caso es que sus ideas se reforzaron con la convivencia que tenían.

Nana solía ser una persona sumamente jovial y alegre, parecía ser que siempre estaba sonriendo a pesar de que las cosas no fueran las mejores, una actitud que para la pelirosa menor era de suma ayuda ya que la alentaba a dar su mejor esfuerzo y distraerse de toda la pesadumbre y estrés a la que se había sometido.

Kakashi escuchó un pequeño ruido que lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones y miró como la pelirosa se incorporaba al terminar por fin de desenredar el desastre de estambre que había hecho en tan solo unos segundos, desastre que le tomo casi 15 minutos para deshacer.

Le parecía divertido verla, era demasiado entretenido observarla y analizar cada acción que la chica hacía, siempre le había parecido curiosa y graciosa, pero pocas veces la podía contemplar por tanto tiempo.

Tiempo que tenía de sobra ahora que convivían en una misma casa, en un mismo espacio y tiempo que estaban avanzando tan rápido y tan caóticamente que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cómo su presencia y su compañía estaban cambiándolo todo.

Y diferencia de lo que el mismo pensaba, o quería pensar, ese cambio no solo implicaba a la casa, que ahora le resultaba menos agobiante, menos solitaria y mucho más agradable y luminosa, tal vez y solo era por el esfuerzo y el tiempo que la chica había invertido en modernizarla, o tal vez solo era el hecho de que ella corría esas enormes y oscuras sábanas cada mañana dejando entrar la luz y el calor del sol, o tal vez era el hecho de que su pobre y casi extinto jardín parecía cobrar poco a poco más brillo y color desde que ella llegará.

No sabía que era, o que había hecho, o que pasaba, pero lo que si sabía era que desde la llegada de la pelirosa la casa ya no era solo un lugar más donde pasar la noche o un simple lugar que conservará solo por el lejano recuerdo de sus padres, sino que ahora se acercaba más a lo que suelen denominar como hogar.

Su vida al lado de la pelirosa resultaba relativamente tranquila, aunque con sus cambios de humor a veces la tranquilidad se iba en un segundo, sin embargo ella hacía lo posible por controlarse y era hasta tierno verla auto-tranquilizándose solo para no molestarse más de lo necesario por cosas sencillas, para muestra estaba el hecho de que ya no le arrebata o lanzaba el libro, (lo que no evitaba que de vez en cuando amenazará con hacerlo y lo mirará con frustración y enojo, sobretodo si no le prestaba atención), pero si ella trataba de sobrellevar y mejorar su humor y sus arranques de histeria era por el pequeño, todo por su hijo.

Porque sí, para la pelirosa lo más importante era su hijo, y seguía al pie de la letra, o trataba, cada indicación solo por su bienestar, aunque esa fuera "trata de no enojarte mucho", algo casi imposible para ella.

Sakura había resultado una madre muy cuidadosa, justo como él lo esperaba, tanto que ya llegaba casi dos semanas en el vano intento de confeccionar la pequeña prenda amarilla.

Pero en fin, así era ella, persistentemente terca.

Kakashi regreso su atención a las letras del libro al ver como ella guardaba cuidadosamente las cosas.

Mientras Sakura terminaba de reacomodar los instrumentos de costura recordó poco más de la conversación que sostuviera con su madre aquella ocasión cuando se reconciliaran.

Después de separarse y secar las pequeñas lágrimas su mamá se ofreció a prepararle un té para que se tranquilizara, ella trato de indicarle la cocina personalmente pero su madre le indico que se sentará y que ella se encargaría de todo.

-_"Es una casa enorme…"_- mencionó al llegar con la bebida tibia que colocó en la pequeña mesita del centro.

-"_No lo parece tanto una vez que vives en ella"-_ argumentó aceptando la taza de té que le ofrecían.

_-"Ya veo…"-_

Ambas guardaron silencio por un momento, la mayor para darle tiempo a para que la menor hablará, pero al ver que ella no lo hacía inicio de nuevo la conversación

–"_Y ¿dónde está tu esposo?"-  
- "¿Eh…?"- _pestañeó Sakura al no entender la cuestión.

_-"Tu esposo"_-

-"¿_Mi esposo….?...ah Kakashi sensei…"-_

-"_Claro, ¿acaso tienes otro?…"-_ Nana sonrió y Sakura rió nerviosamente –"_¿no me digas que ustedes aún no?…bueno eso aún puede esperar, pero no mucho eh, bueno sirve y asisto a la boda de mi hija…"_- razonó y Sakura siguió con su risa nerviosa – "_tal vez me compre un bonito vestido que…"-_se detuvo y pestañó- "_un momento ¿cómo qué sensei?"_- Nana sonrió – "_¿no me digas que aún le llamas así?"- _

Sakura se movió nerviosa –"_este…costumbre_"- resolvió.

-"_Bueno, cada quien_"- comentó la mujer aún divertida ante la situación – _"pero ¿cómo está?"_-

-_"Bien, ha tenido mucho trabajo, está de misión"-_

_-"Pero ¿no te deja sola mucho tiempo, o sí?"-_

-"_No…él…" _– su semblante se suavizó y relajó, lo que no pasó desapercibido para la mayor –"_…él es muy atento…" _–, Nana sintió un gran alivio, no por las palabras, sino por el rostro y el tono con el que su hija hablaba – "_…él ha sido muy bueno con nosotros…"- _

Al escucharla y al verla tocándose el vientre con tanta ternura y amor Nana supo que no se había equivocado en ir, su hija la necesitaba más que nunca, necesitaba de su presencia, de su compañía y apoyo, no importaba si su esposo se molestaba, su hija estaba en una etapa sumamente importante como para ignorarla por más tiempo del que ya lo había hecho, un gran error del cual se arrepentía desde lo más profundo de su alma.

-"_Cuando me enteré me sorprendí, no tanto como esperaba, pero sí bastante", -_hizo una pausa y siguió –_ "no puedes culparme por ello, aunque siempre supe que Kakashi, a pesar de ser tan…"- _pausó un poco sorbiendo un poco de té buscando la palabra indicada – "_excéntrico…"-_asintió contenta de encontrar la palabra- "_es una excelente persona y por tanto sería un buen esposo, y un buen padre…"-_

Sakura de nuevo la miro sorprendida por el comentario, era extraño que su madre le hablará de esa forma de Kakashi, no por la familiaridad con la que hablaba de él, su madre solía ser bastante afable con todos sus compañeros, sino por los comentarios que decía así como el tono y la seguridad con la que hablaba,

¿Acaso su madre sospechaba de la situación?.

Trato de encontrar algún rastro en el rostro de su madre que le diera alguna pista de ello, pero al no encontrar nada sino solo la alegría y amabilidad que la caracterizaban solo pudo sonreír al sentirse contagiada con ese aura tranquilizador que su madre solía desprender.

-"_Si…"_- comentó para relajarse un poco,

-"_Él es tan tranquilo…"-_ dijo Nana angostando sus ojos, como lo hacía antes de comentar algo gracioso –"_esperemos y el niño saque su carácter, porque si saca el tuyo…"-_

Su madre rió y ella correspondió el gesto tratando de no obviar lo mucho que le afectaba, y así siguió haciendo comentarios de todo tipo, como si el bebé sacaría sus ojos o los de él, si su cabello sería rosa o gris o tal vez pelirrojo, en fin, un montón de conclusiones que sinceramente no las había pensado detalladamente antes de que su madre le hablará de ello, y que desde aquel día la atormentaban continuamente.

Había sido demasiado descuidada y despreocupada respecto a ese tema, estando tan agobiada con otras preocupaciones ese tema no le presentaba mucho problema, pero desde que su madre le hiciera esos comentarios pudo darse cuenta de lo importante que era todo ello, todo lo cual le hacían de nuevo cuestionarse las mismas preguntas.

¿Qué significaba ella para Kakashi?, y ¿estaba dispuesta a perderlo?.

Porque si el bebé se pareciera a su padre…tarde o temprano todo su teatro se vendría abajo y….

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron bruscamente al sentir un pequeño golpeteó en su vientre.

-¡Ah!- exhaló tan sorpresivamente que el mismo Kakashi dejo la lectura preocupado, Sakura sonrió obviándole que no pasaba nada malo –¡se movió…!- comento acariciando su vientre, Kakashi suspiro aliviado y miro como Sakura veía hacia él como si estuviera a la expectativa de algo – ¡ahí esta…de nuevo…!- dijo emocionada, Kakashi solo la veía, sus ojos verdes lucían radiantes y emocionados, dichosos en extremo –¡otra vez!- dijo de nuevo, -¿quiere sentirlo?- pregunto con ternura inusual.

-Hum…-

Kakashi no supo que contestar, francamente estaba tan embobado con la imagen y con el hecho del que el bebé se moviera que no supo que contestar.

Nunca en toda su vida había "sentido" a un bebé moverse, después de todo había tratado con pocas mujeres embarazadas, a decir verdad sólo Kurenai, y obviamente nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo, por eso se retiro un poco hacia atrás cuando miró como Sakura se incorporaba y se colocaba a su costado.

-Siéntalo- le dijo tan tenuemente que no opuso resistencia, Sakura tomó su mano y la coloco en su vientre.

Kakashi sintió el suave y tibio tacto de la chica provocándole un agradable y cálido sentimiento.

¡Y ahí estaba!, era un leve movimiento proveniente del vientre de Sakura, un leve pero persistente movimiento, movimiento con el cual él le decía que estaba ahí, que estaba vivo y que era una persona real, movimiento que le hacía sentirse bien, tranquilo, feliz.

-Lo ve, él está feliz- dijo con ese tono tierno y suave.

Kakashi sólo levanto el rostro mirándola confundido -¿cómo es que…?-

-Lo sé, él…- titubeo-, él siempre está así cuando usted está aquí- agregó tenuemente.

Kakashi abrió su ojo sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta -¿cómo lo sabes?-

-Siempre es así…- dijo sonriendo – desde hace tiempo, solo que no le había dicho porque me daba pena- y se sonrojó – él también lo siente, él lo quiere mucho-

-Había escuchado algo así, pero no pensé que fuese el caso- se sincero sintiendo como el niño de nuevo pataleaba bajo su mano – me sorprende-

-No debería…- dijo Sakura atrayendo de nuevo la atención del shinobi –no debería sorprenderle que alguien le aprecie tanto…-

-…- Kakashi permaneció silencioso escuchando las palabras de la chica, sintiendo como ese sentimiento crecía aceleradamente dentro de él, la agradable calidez que el tacto de la chica le daba se expandía por todo su cuerpo y la sensación que sentía de su hijo…

–_Mi hijo…- _se sorprendió a si mismo pensando así, con un leve movimiento presionó un poco el vientre de la chica obteniendo otra patada por parte de él ––_si…mi hijo…_- miró el rostro de la pelirosa - gracias…-.

Sakura sonrió y asintió, Kakashi también sonrió cerrando su ojo visible y pensando que la visión de Sakura en esos momentos era la imagen más hermosa y tierna que había tenido hasta el momento, siempre había sido hermosa, cierto, pero quizás el embarazo le sentaba tan bien que sus ojos lucían más brillantes, más profundos, su sonrisa más alegre, su risa más cantarina y su rostro más perfecto de lo que ya era.

-Es la verdad…- dijo ella sonrojándose ligeramente al tener el rostro de Kakashi tan cerca.

Era extraño como a pesar de querer salir corriendo de ahí era incapaz de moverse ni un solo centímetro, era extraño permanecer tanto tiempo en silencio donde el único rastro de que el tiempo avanzaba eran los ocasionales movimientos en su interior, porque de no ser por ellos no se hubiera dado cuenta del transcurrir del tiempo, ya que ni siquiera escuchaban sonido alguno.

No, el tiempo no parecía transcurrir, se había detenido en ese instante, mientras ella y Kakashi solo se contemplaban con tanta tranquilidad e interés, donde ambos sonreían en complicidad, como si ambos esperaran algo.

Y esa escena tan tierna y hermosa no pasó desapercibida por un par de ojos azules y unos perlados que los observaban desde el ventanal.

Hinata sintió como su mano era de nuevo tomada, en busca de apoyo y preocupada miró al rubio, una sonrisa tenue y agradable surgió en la comisura de sus labios al ver el rostro tranquilo y hasta sonriente de Naruto, quien inmediatamente dijo.

-Ves, si están-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, chicos y chicas, ven, no he muerto, no…jajajaja.

Espero y este capítulo les haya gustado, poco a poco las cosas ya van avanzando y estoy emocionada porque cada vez el final está más cercano…

En fin, quisiera platicarles tantas cosas, como disculparme por el retraso y dar tantas excusas de ello, pero creo que ya se cansaron de eso XD, además de que ya no me van a creer XD!...en fin, en fin, sólo espero y el episodio no estuviera tan malo como para que me linchen después de tanto retraso.

Ok, chicos y chicas, por hoy es todo y espero pronto ponerme al corriente con las otras historias y que me apoyen con las nuevas, porque soy tan desvergonzada que tal vez me atreva escribir nuevas XD!

Pasando a los comentarios:

**jesica-haruzuchia****. **Gracias por tu apoyo, espero y esta y las otras historias sean de su agrado.

**Katia: **hola pues me da pena decirlo pero no te he podido complacer, jejeje, no he dicho quien es el padre y te deje esperando mucho por la actualización, U.u, lo siento, espero y puedas disculparme…

**RyUuZaKi-RoTh****: **Me alegro que no te molestará el que te tome prestado un personaje, ajajaja, ok, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y no te preocupes se esperar, mira que yo también me he tardado en actualizar!, estoy ansiosa por leer el fic, jajaja, con esos adelantos cualquiera lo estaría, en fin en fin, a esperar. Oye una última cosa, recientemente tuve un flechazo de inspiración y se me ha metido en la cabeza la idea de un fic de los titanes, obviamente que de Raven, jejeje, espero que me des tu apoyo también con esa historia, no se cuando la redacte, espero no tardar mucho, y su titulo sería algo así "el regreso de la conejita Raven ó ¿cómo recuperar a un titán?", jajaja, en fin espero tu comentario de esta idea y claro de este episodio de papá sustituto, cuídate.

**Angy Hatake****: **Me alegra mucho tu comentario, no por el hecho de que mueras feliz arrollada por un ejercito de Kakashi XD, jajaja, sino también por tu apoyo, muchas gracias, y dejo en duda de nuevo la paternidad, paciencia XD, y si sigues apoyándome con esta y otras historias créeme que las consideraré como éxitos. Gracias.

**k2008sempai: **Hola hola sempai!, siempre que leo un comentario tuyo termino muy entusiasta =^0^=, no se porque pero me contagias mucho entusiasmo, jejej, bueno el caso es que seguí tu consejo y si anoté las ideas, jejeje, espero redactarlas y obviamente espero que las leas y comentes, jejeje, hasta pronto y cuídate.  
**NewWarrior: **Gracias, para mi es my importante su opinión. Pues en este episodio creo que si se ve un poco más de romance XD o eso intente, en fin, espero y lo haya disfrutado.

**ooONickiOoo****: **Hola Nicki, si a mi me encanta el Kakasaku, jajaja, es obvio pero lo comento, jajaj, creo que yo también me uniría a esa multitud de antorchas en contra del SasuSaku, aunque Sasuke no me cae tan tan mal, aún no XD…y no te preocupes tómate tu tiempo, mientras leas y comentes yo soy feliz!1 y si yo también espero la actualización de aiko.

**artemisav****: **Hola, gracias por los buenos deseos, y ahí la llevo, jajaja, y no te preocupes yo se ser paciente y se esperar para que lean mis fics, jejeje, respecto al repudio del que son victimas pues si es algo cruel y exagerado, pero ya verás que tendrán su recompensa n.n, saludos y hasta pronto.

**A****ngelYueGuan****g****: **Pues a mi también me encanta Kakashi ¡!, jajajaja, y Sai y Yamato también me caen bien n.n….eh aquí la conti de la historia espero y le haya gustado.

**Kirara11: **Por supuesto que no me enojan sus sugerencias, claro que no!, para mi son demasiado importantes como para enojarme, digo, nos dan una idea de cómo estamos haciendo las cosas, si están bien, regular o mal, y de verdad me gustó tu opinión, traté de seguir tu consejo, quitando el flash back, que si, la verdad a mi me parecían raros pero me hacían más hum..comodas las cosas, pero bueno, a hacer las cosas bien y nada de flojeras, en cuanto a lo de explicar demasiado es verdad, siempre he tenido esa…hum…costumbre digamos, no sólo en los fics, de hecho era un temor mío es que a veces siento que hablo las cosas de una manera que quizás enredo demasiado y no me entiende, como ahora XD, en fin, en este episodio traté de poner más diálogos entre la redacción, para hacer más llevadera la historia, jejeje, espero y haber mejorado las cosas, espeor ansiosa su comentario y hasta pronto.

**LUCY: **Hola!, muchas gracias por su comentario, por leer, por apoyarme, es algo muy importante para mi, y espero y está historia siga siendo su favorita.

**youweon****: ** Pues ahí la lleva la pelirosa, poco a poco, y respecto a lo que todo ya estaba escrito pues me alegra mucho estar en sincronización! Y espero y no se aburra mucho, XD, jajaja, saludos y hasta pronto.

**sakariakatsuki3: **Hola! Pues aquí la conti, jejeje no contiene lemon pero espero y le gustará, jejej, saludos.

Por hoy es todo, me despido deseándoles un buen día, o noche, jejeje, y que dios me los bendiga y cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

** CAPÍTULO 6**

Sasuke era orgulloso pero sobretodo testarudo, y si alguien lo sabía con certeza ese era Naruto, pero si Uchiha era testarudo más lo era Uzumaki; y esa tarde, después de estar tras él durante quien sabe que tantas horas, siguió con su rutina, con la fuerte convicción de no darse por vencido hasta lograrlo.

-Vamos Sasuke, tienes que ir-

-Tsk, cómo molestas-

-Y tú como la….-Naruto suspiró tranquilizándose y recuperó su semblante alegre –anda vamos, no te vas a arrepentir, ¡de veras!-

-….-

-No seas amargado anda- el rubio tomó el control de la televisión y apagó el aparato, Sasuke giró su rostro molesto y por primera vez encaró al jinchuiriki.

-Dame eso- pidió.

Uzumaki negó con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos dijo –no, hasta que me digas que iras-

-Sabes que no lo haré- dijo el pelinegro incorporándose colocándose frente al rubio.

-Entonces no te lo daré- dijo con igual pose decidida.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron fijamente, Sai sólo permaneció sereno, observando el reloj de la pared y pensando que ya se les estaba haciendo terriblemente tarde.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke miraron con enojo a los azules pero estos permanecieron impasibles indicándole lo que desde hace tiempo sabía, que su amigo Naruto hacía bastante que le había perdido el miedo y que definitivamente era un terco y fastidioso de lo peor.

-Tsk- bufó, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón – haz lo que quieras- dijo con fastidio.

Naruto junto sus cejas molesto ante la terquedad de su compañero y estaba por hablar cuando una tercera voz lo interrumpió.

-Es tarde-

-Por quinta vez Sai ¡ya lo sé!- dijo con un tono levemente molesto y suspiro – perdona, ya voy –el pintor simplemente suspiró y permaneció en la puerta pesando en la increíble persistencia del rubio – _sólo un intento más, sólo una oportunidad más…_ anda vamos, es importante y….-

- ¡Quieres dejar de fastidiarme!- exigió el pelinegro desde el sofá con su paciencia por completo desecha.

Su mejor amigo lo había estado acosando desde hacía bastante para que asistiera a esa tonta reunión de su maestro y de la pelirosa, tenía días y días negándose, pero el insistía e insistía hasta hastiarlo, y había sido benevolente con él, hasta se había controlado un poco para no parecer tan grosero, pero todo tenía un límite, ¿acaso Naruto era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que él no quería ir y verle las caras a esos dos?.

Después de todo sino aceptó ir con él cada domingo después de que fuera con Hinata, ¿por qué sería hoy distinto?, porque ellos (Yamato, Sai, y el resto de los chicos) iban a verla cada fin semana, como mínimo, cosa que no le importaba y molestaba, lo que le molestaba era como Naruto lo trataba de convencer para ir a pesar de saber que él no aceptaba, pero el rubio era tan terco e ingenuo como para pensar que esta vez sería distinto.

-¿Acaso eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta que no quiero ir?- preguntó.

-Y ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que queremos que vayas?-

-Tsk,- bufó –sí claro como si fuese hacer falta, como si no fueran a ir otros-

Naruto negó con la cabeza –¡tú eres el idiota! – exclamó molesto, el Uchiha lo miró con desdén desde su asiento – sí Sasuke lo eres, hasta el más tonto se da cuenta de que si te insisto tanto y si te aguanto tu carota no es por puro gusto, ¡ no!, no soy tan tonto o estúpido como crees, ni tu desplantes son tan lindos como para aguantarlos de a gratis, te crees el mejor de todos pero no eres lo suficientemente listo como para darte cuenta de que si te he soportado todo esto es porque queremos que vayas, porque aunque otros vayan para ella es importante que vayas tú, porque tus amigos siempre te esperan, porque siempre están para ti, porque para eso son los amigos-

Sasuke sonrió con desdén y regresó su vista a la pantalla oscura –claro, lo había olvidado, mis amigos…, tus amigos…, no puedo creer como es que vas a verlos sabiendo lo que te hicieron, sabiendo que Kakashi sensei te quito a Sakura y a ésta no le importo ese estúpido amor que tanto le profesaste, ¿dónde quedó la dichosa "amistad" que tanto dices cuando esos dos se revolcaron?, crees que pensaron en ti, ja, creo que no soy el único ni el más idiota aquí –

-Sasuke, cállate- dijo terriblemente enojado.

-Te duele la verdad ¿no?- sonrió – yo no te creo, no creo que seas sincero cuando dices eso, no te creo, me das pena- lo miró de soslayo, sonriendo cínicamente.

Sai permanecía sereno y a la expectativa pensando que la discusión pronto terminaría y que tal vez se tendría que estar listo, pero ante su sorpresa las cosas no adquirieron el rumbo que esperaba.

Naruto arrojó el control a un costado del Uchiha y suspirando pausadamente giró encaminándose hacia la puerta con Sai, el pintor se sorprendió al ver como Naruto lucía extrañamente tranquilo.

-Tú eres el que me da pena – dijo con tranquilidad – me das pena Sasuke, aún no lo comprendes, después de tanto aún no aprendes - Uchiha apretó la mandíbula al sentir la mirada triste y decepcionada de Naruto en su nuca, el rubio terminó por encaminarse a la puerta – y no te preocupes que a partir de hoy te dejo en paz, no volveré a fastidiarte, no vale la pena-

Lo último que escucho fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, tomó el control y encendió el televisor; pero fue inútil, no podía concentrarse, las palabras y la mirada decepcionada de Naruto no lo dejaban tranquilo.

Gruñó y apagó el televisor –¡maldito dobe!- tiró el control contra la pared no importándole en lo más mínimo el hecho de que de tendría que comprar uno nuevo –estúpido Naruto- escupió al dejarse caer en el sillón, mirando el girar del abanico de techo.

Suspiró –"_me das pena Sasuke, aún no lo comprendes, después de tanto aún no aprendes"-_ las aparentemente difíciles de entender palabras de Uzumaki resonaban en sus oídos, claro que las entendía, claro que sabía a qué se refería con esas oraciones, y entonces recordó.

-_"Sasuke kun"-_ la pelirosa lucía feliz, tranquila, cansada, agotada, hasta herida y sucia, pero completamente sincera y contenta –"_bienvenido a Konoha"- _Sakura sonrió –"_a tu hogar"-_

En esos momentos la tranquilidad y alegría de la pelirosa se transmitió hacía su cuerpo inundándolo de una completa calma y paz, sonrió con sinceridad como desde hacía mucho tiempo no.

Y fue así como asintiendo y apoyándose en los hombros de la chica y de Naruto, y sabiendo que Kakashi los esperaba dentro, entró por las grandes y majestuosas puertas de Konoha.

Al parecer para ella no importaba que había hecho, no importaba si él alguna vez estuvo a punto de matarla, y que gracias a dios Kakashi evitó a tiempo, no importaba el rencor, la ira, el cinismo y la fría mirada que el odio y la venganza habían acentuado en su rostro y oscurecido su alma, al parecer para ella no importaba nada, porque ahí parada en la puerta de Konoha sus ojos verdes lo seguían viendo con aquella alegría y cariño con que lo viera siempre y con tanta tranquilidad y esperanza que supo que todo había terminado y que de ahora en adelante todo estaría bien, que ya podía estar en calma, en paz, porque aunque no tenía padres, ni hermano, ni clan, ahora tenía a sus amigos, siempre los había tenido.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, y suspiró cerrando de nuevo sus ojos ante los recuerdos.

–"_Buen trabajo Sasuke"- _el ninja copia sonrió arqueando su pequeño ojo negro colocando una mano en su hombro, él no dijo nada sólo sonrió de medio lado contento, orgulloso al presentar, junto con Naruto, dos exámenes en dos días, chunnin y jounnin, y obviamente aprobar.

Aún recordaba ese sentimiento de orgullo y satisfacción que sentía al saberse aprobado y al escuchar las palabras de su mentor.

Aún recordaba cómo a pesar de saber que si esa oportunidad se le había dado al ex–renegado de la villa había sido gracias a Kakashi, a sus negociaciones que junto con la quinta habían tenido con el consejo, y que a pesar de ello nunca comento nada, ni esperó un agradecimiento de su parte, agradecimiento que obviamente nunca le dio, al menos no con palabras.

Aún recordaba como muy probablemente le debía mucho más que eso, como la aceptación de su regreso a la aldea, porque él no era estúpido y sabía que para poder regresar a Konoha se necesitaba mucho más que haber ayudado en la derrota de Madara.

Y aún recordaba cómo fue que después de recibir el "buen trabajo" no se sintió tan mal como esperaba al no tener ni a sus padres, ni a su hermano, ni a su clan con él en esos momentos tan importantes para un shinobi, porque a pesar de no tenerles, a pesar de que no era como siempre lo soñará, como lo añoraba desde niño, aún así no se sentía tan mal, tan triste al no tener a ningún familiar junto a él, porque sabía que los tenía a ellos, su nueva "familia", tenía amigos, siempre los había tenido.

–"_¡tú eres el idiota!"… "porque aunque otros vayan para ella es importante que vayas tú, porque tus amigos siempre te esperan, porque siempre están para ti, porque para eso son los amigos…"-_

-Estúpido Naruto…- sonrió abriendo los ojos, se incorporó y suspiró –maldito Dobe, me debes un control remoto- sonrió y se encaminó a la salida, justo al llegar a la puerta paró mirándola largamente como si se tratará de un gran enemigo, suspiro y con decisión tomó la perilla la giró y salió.

&&&&/&&&

Sakura tocaba con ligereza el pequeño moño que reposaba en uno de los regalos que estaban sobre la mesa de la sala, era de un precioso listón dorado. Suspiro tocando la tela de su camisón.

-Es muy considerado de su parte- escuchó a su costado.

-Si- Sakura asintió tranquilamente y colocó la mano en su abultado vientre –él es muy bueno – susurró.

Kakashi tomó la pequeña tarjeta que decía "Felicidades Sakura" y sonrío al ver la firma "Uchiha Sasuke" – debe ser buen regalo para que digas que Sasuke es bueno-

Sakura sonrió levemente y giró mirando como Naruto y Hinata conversaban animadamente junto al resto de los novatos –no me refería a él, sino a Naruto- Kakashi sonrió girando igual, colocándose a su costado.

-Lo sé- suspiro y metió las manos a sus bolsillos –hasta se molesto con una tarjeta-

-Sí, esta vez dijo que no pudo venir porque tenía una misión importante…,-Sakura suspiro y sonrió –me da pena decirle que no le creo, que se que son mentiras, que simplemente el aún no…- bajo los ojos tristes -así que sólo le dije que estaba bien, que yo comprendía-

Kakashi suspiró y mirando la tristeza de Sakura la tomó de ambos hombros provocando un sobresalto en ella y en un sonrojo tenue que contrastaba con su blanca piel –está bien, él comprenderá, sólo dale tiempo, sabes que es lento con estas cosas-

Sakura asintió y con nerviosismo llevo una mano a su hombro colocándola sobre la de él –si…- dijo nerviosa viéndole al colocar su cara cerca de la de él.

Kakashi no se mostró nervioso ante el contacto de la chica ni su cercanía y confianza, desde hace tiempo, desde hacía unos meses, de hecho desde que sintiera al bebé en aquella ocasión donde Naruto los visitará, esa clase de trato ya era más cotidiano entre ambos, como si fuese algo natural, lo cual no evitaba sentir ese cosquilleo extraño y confortable ante su tacto, ni la tranquilidad que la nívea piel de ella le daba.

A Sakura por su parte le pasaba igual, sólo que para ella además de sentir las cosquillas o mariposas en el estomago, a las cuales ya estaba acostumbrada, se sumaban los nervios y cierta timidez que no la dejaba tranquila, ni disfrutar al cien por ciento de la dicha que el tacto del ninja copia le daba, le daba miedo despertar de ese hermoso sueño, cada vez más, cada vez más angustiantemente.

-…es sólo que- giró un poco el rostro, mirando a Naruto –me gustaría que fuera pronto…- suspiró –por él-

-Hum…- Kakashi suspiró –él estará bien-

-Eso espero-, suspiró - Naruto…-

Ambos shinobis miraron hacía su amigo y compañero, Uzumaki lucía alegre y entusiasmado, como siempre, y sobre todo su resonante y fuerte voz se escuchaba por sobre las demás, hablando de cada cosa que se le ocurría tratando de lucir alegre ante los ojos de todos, pero Sai, Sakura y Kakashi sabían que dentro de él la preocupación no lo dejaba disfrutar de la reunión al pensar en su amigo Uchiha.

La "reunión" en realidad se estaba transformando en algo más que simplemente eso, al parecer la palabra "fiesta" vendría mejor para definirla.

Tsunade suspiró satisfecha al ver como sus ninjas convivían armoniosamente, lo había planeado pensando que a todos les vendría bien un descanso, algo con que pasarse el estrés del mundo ninja y olvidarse por un momento de misiones, enemigos y muerte. Y que mejor excusa que una pequeña "reunión" en casa del vago (para no pagar local) con motivo del embarazo y próximo nacimiento de su "nieto".

Como era de esperarse al inicio Sakura se negó, pero a pesar de ello la quinta ignoró magistralmente su parecer y organizó esa especie de "baby shower", por qué esa definición no era la más correcta.

Si en un inicio ella se negó fue por el hecho de que sabía no tendría el suficiente número de mujeres para organizar un evento de esa magnitud, no era que no conociera a muchas mujeres de la aldea, porque las conocía, pero sabía que debido a los prejuicios ellas no asistirían, aún estaban algo sorprendidos por la inusual pareja, pero a pesar de sus argumentos fue ignorada, su madre y su maestra hicieron todos los preparativos, dejándola de lado haciéndola sentir una inútil y desplazada.

Al final las cosas salieron bien, después de todo sino tenía la suficiente cantidad de invitadas para la fiesta de su bebé si tenía el suficiente número de compañeros ninjas para llenar la casona Hatake de risas, felicitaciones y una que otra canción de cuna entonada por Lee y Gai…

A la reunión habían asistido, si bien no todos los shinobis, si los más conocidos e importantes para ella, los novatos, el equipo Gai, Kurenai sensei, Shizune, Iruka, Koteksu, Genma, en fin, sus más allegados amigos, ¡hasta Temari y Kankruo vinieron de Suna!, el pobre Gaara no porque estaba demasiado agobiado de trabajo, pero eso no evito mandarles sus más sinceras felicitaciones y buenos deseos.

No había sido cualquier baby shower, no en todos hay hombres, no en todos hay ninjas, y no en todos hay alcohol, petición de Tsunade, obviamente.

En fin, francamente muchas y agradables sorpresas tuvo ese día, cómo el hecho de saber que por fin las cosas se habían arreglado entre Shizune y sus dos pretendientes, donde la chica decidió quedarse con Iruka, y donde al pobre Koteksu no le quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo y tratar de superarlo, por lo que sólo daba continuas y discretas miradas de resignación ante la pareja, lo bueno era que contaba con el apoyo de su siempre fiel amigo Genma.

Así como la gran sorpresa que Gai les dio al presentarse frente a ellos y aliviar el momento de tensión ante la inusitada proclamación que hizo que todos se quedaran estupefactos por un momento.

-Oh, Kakashi- dijo el cejotas acercándose a la pareja y provocando que el cálido tacto que ambos compartían se perdiera ante el efusivo abrazo que Gai le diera al desdichado ninja copia – muchas felicidades, francamente nunca te imagine como padre, ni siquiera como esposo…-

-Hum…-

-Oh Sakura- y estaba por abalanzarse sobre la chica cuando Kakashi lo tomó del cuello –lo sé, lo sé- dijo recuperando la compostura y ya más tranquilo la abrazo sin tanto entusiasmo – felicidades niña-

-Gracias Gai sensei- dijo estando a punto de estornudar ante el roce de los negros y gruesos cabellos de la bestia verde.

-Lee, Lee- comenzó a llamarlo después de soltar a la pelirosa -¿dónde demonios esta mi alumno?- preguntó obviando que las copas ya estaban haciendo su efecto.

-Acá estoy, Gai sensei- apareció de la nada por un costado.

-Oh mi preciado y joven alumno, míralos- y señalo a la pareja que comenzó a sentirse terriblemente incómodos – ves, hacen una linda y feliz pareja – posó una mano en el hombro de su alumno y comenzó a llorar con su cascada de lagrimas –puedes estar tranquilo ya que la bella y preciosa Sakura está en buenas manos, mi eterno rival la hará una mujer muy dichosa-

-Si, Gai sensei- dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y llorando –usted tenía razón, ahora estoy más tranquilo – Rock Lee se inclinó y abrazando a Sakura dijo –muchas felicidades Sakura…- luego giro –Kakashi sensei, felicidades, es una gran mujer – el ninja copia asintió –hágala feliz-

-Si-

Después de la bochornosa escena donde Lee dejó por completo las posibilidades del amor de la kunoichi tomó a su maestro del brazo, cargándolo, ya que empezaba a sentirse un poco mareado por el alcohol y las lágrimas.

-Lee…-dijo Sakura, el aludido la miró – no vayas a tomar, por favor-

-No te preocupes, Sakura san- dijo con seriedad con los pocos rastros de llanto – se lo prometí a Gai sensei, además lo tengo que cuidar- sonrió.

-¡Espera Lee!- grito Gai, haciendo que ambos tambalearan a punto de caer – deja, deja, yo puedo solo- agregó al soltarse de Lee, quien permanecía a su costado atento ante cualquier muestra de descoordinación –además esto lo tengo que hacer por mi mismo- se planto frente a Kakashi, quien solo suspiro ante lo que sea que haría el hombre –¡escucha esto mi eterno rival, escuchen todos!- todos callaron y vieron como Gai subió su brazo y continuo –yo, Maito Gai proclamo que no me has de ganar tan fácilmente – y subió su pulgar y con voz resonante agregó – ¡yo, Maito Gai te prometo que no me dejare vencer y pronto te superare, así que disfruta tu corto tiempo de gloria ya que pronto te alcanzaré! – y sonrió con su deslumbrante brillo – pronto le daré alguien con quien compita- y sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo y alegría al imaginar todo lo que le esperaba, las nuevas oportunidades y el futuro.

Kakashi sólo suspiro y una gota resbalo por su cabeza, el resto de los invitados permanecía con un gesto de interrogación al no entender las palabras del ninja.

-¡Gai sensei!- Lee dejo de llorar ante lo emocionado que se sentía por la proclamación de su maestro, porque él si sabía a qué se refería, y tuvo que enfocarse en "atrapar" a su héroe antes de que cayera al suelo –Gai sensei-

-Oh, Lee, llévame al baño- pidió llevándose una mano a la boca – no me siento muy bien…-

-Si, Gai sensei-

Prácticamente Lee salió corriendo al escuchar la ubicación del sanitario, pero justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la sala paró y Gai con toda las fuerzas que pudo reunir sonrió y empuñó el pulgar hacia Anko quien quedó más confusa que nunca y, que al ver la sonrisa y mirada extraña del ninja tuvo la extraña sensación de que su voz interior le decía que era mejor no seguir bebiendo pero que al fin y al cabo no obedeció.

Y fue así como se encaminaron de nuevo al baño ante el susurro constante de Maito que repetía –el futuro, Lee, el futuro-

-Esto…Kakashi sensei- Naruto se acercó sigiloso y pronuncio las palabras que todos querían decir, pero que nadie se atrevía -¿a qué se refería Gai sensei?-

Kakashi suspiró y llevándose las manos a los bolsillos perezosamente dijo –siempre ha querido competir conmigo en todo, hasta en esto – y señalo a Sakura, más específicamente a su pancita – ya se había tardado-

Los pocos que alcanzaron a escucharle abrieron los ojos y sonrieron extrañados.

-¿Y eso qué significa…?- preguntó Naruto al no comprender.

-Significa que si yo fuera Anko dejaría de beber- rió Tsunade, el resto asintió.

-Pobre de Anko sensei- enunció Ino.

-No sabe la que le espera- susurró Ten Ten y el resto de los presentes sonrieron.

Las cosas siguieron relajadas y alegres hasta que una presencia hizo que de nuevo los susurros callaran y toda la atención se centrara en un solo punto.

Sakura sintió su corazón latir más aprisa y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal al verlo ahí, no podía creerlo era casi un sueño, ahí, en el umbral de la puerta el último de los Uchiha estaba parado sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente y miró a Hinata quien solo asintió contenta.

Por un instante las voces callaron, pero al verlo entrar y encaminarse calmadamente rumbo a Sakura y Kakashi reiniciaron su cuchicheo, claro que no sin estar a la expectativa.

Sasuke llegó donde la pareja y permaneció quieto y serio, sin saber mucho que hacer, Kakashi y Sakura permanecieron a la espera de algo, pero al igual que Sasuke no sabían muy bien por dónde empezar.

-Estas gorda…- habló por fin.

Sakura abrió su boca sin emitir sonido alguno, pestañeo y sonrió asintiendo – es lo que pasa con el embarazo…- agregó un poco molesta y un poco alegre tocándose el vientre.

Como el mismísimo rayo Naruto llegó, recordándole a Kakashi a Minato –Sasuke, Sasuke, terminaste tu misión a tiempo, que bueno, de veras-

-¿Misión?- susurro el Uchiha al verlo a su costado.

-Si tu misión- dijo Naruto mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ah…ah si…- dijo el pelinegro no tan convencido.

- Que bueno que estas aquí- dijo la pelirosa divertida ante los esfuerzos del rubio – gracias por el regalo-.

-¿Regalo?- susurró.

-Hey Teme-, exclamo contento Naruto, interrumpiendo -¿no vas a felicitarlos?-

-Naruto- susurró Sakura al pensar que ya era bastante pedirle a Sasuke ir a verlos como para encima tentar a la suerte con eso.

Sasuke sonrió con ese tinte irónico que le daba a sus labios –por qué no- se acercó a la pelirosa y ante la sorpresa de la chica le extendió los brazos rodeándola por completo –felicidades- dijo simplemente.

La pelirosa estaba tan conmovida, había esperando tanto para eso que lucho por detener las lagrimas que llegaban a sus ojos, asintió –gracias-

Sasuke se separo ya más relajado, después de todo con ese abrazo no sólo la pelirosa se había quitado un peso de encima, sino también él, posteriormente miró de soslayo y se encontró con el ninja copia, dio un paso, Sakura y Naruto no respiraban, Sasuke miró de pies a cabeza al ninja copia, quien permanecía sereno y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sasuke se paró frente a él y estiro su mano, Kakashi la tomó y sostuvo el saludo –felicidades- murmuro.

-Gracias- pronunció el ninja copia con el mismo tono bajo del Uchiha.

Fue más que un apretón de manos, obvio que el Uchiha no le daría un abrazo efusivo o cariñoso, eso no era Sasuke, pero con ese saludo era suficiente para dejar atrás los conflictos, empezarían de nuevo, una vez más, porque para eso es un amigo, para estar siempre contigo.

-Ven Sasuke-, dijo Naruto tocándole el hombro – Hinata hizo un pastel bien rico, te va a gustar, de verás-

Sasuke se dejo llevar por el rubio no importándole el hecho de aclararle y recordarle que no era muy aficionado a los postres porque decidió acatar cada petición y cada comentario que su amigo le hiciera ese día, después de todo Naruto se lo merecía.

-Ah…por cierto- susurro Naruto una vez que estuvieron lejos de la pareja – me debes un regalo…-

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado – y tú me debes un control remoto, estamos a mano-

-¿Eh?- Naruto se quedó parado sin saber que decir –¡hey Teme, el regalo es más caro!-

Y así paso un poco más de tiempo donde el cual las risas y conversaciones no se hicieron esperar, donde Sakura sonrió y donde se sintió satisfecha por tener a todas las personas importantes cerca de ella.

Bueno cierto que su padre no había asistido, pero no se podía quejar, ya era mucho que Sasuke Uchiha asistiera y con eso estaba más que satisfecha.

-Hacen una bonita pareja, ¿no crees?- preguntó Kakashi al observar como la pelirosa desde hace tiempo miraba a Hinata y Naruto.

-Si…- suspiró.

-¿ Y ese suspiro?- sonrió – ¿no me digas que estas celosa?- pregunto medio broma medio en serio.

Sakura sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia – a decir verdad un poco- Kakashi permaneció sereno a la respuesta de la chica –digo, es extraño – sonrió haciendo que el ninja copia se relajará –es diferente, siempre supe que Naruto haría su vida con otra chica, pero es un poco raro hacerse a la idea-

-La hermanita está celosa, ¿eh?-

Sakura rió y tomó el refresco que Kakashi le ofrecía –si, algo así,- dio un sorbo al vaso - espero y pronto estén juntos-

Kakashi asintió y siguió mirando el ir y venir de los ninjas y pensando que no fue tan caótico como pensaba el que sus perros estuvieran en la reunión y que de hecho se estaban comportando mucho mejor que algunos de sus compañeros.

-Oye Sakura no crees que…- pero las palabras murieron en su boca al ver como la antes sonriente cara de la kunoichi había cambiado a una de tristeza, haciendo pucheros y estando a punto de llorar -¿qué pasa, te sientes mal?- Sakura negó con la cabeza mirándolo al ojo -¿quieres algo?- nuevamente negó –entonces ¿qué te pasa?-

-E..es que…- sollozaba –y..yo- Kakashi esperaba paciente y atentamente -¡estoy gorda!- y ya no aguanto más y lloró.

Una gota cayó por su cabeza y dejo el vaso en la mesa y se acercó un poco más a Sakura – no estás gorda…tu…-

-¡Lo estoy!- bramó Sakura borrando la cara de tristeza a una de enojo que puso más nervioso al ninja copia –Sasuke lo dijo- y el enojo se convirtió en llanto.

-Hum…Sasuke, bueno Sasuke…_ese Sasuke.._ ya sabes cómo es, es Sasuke, no hagas caso-

-Pero me dijo gorda- y se señalo el estomago – y es cierto, estoy gorda, y fea, y…-

Kakashi sonrió y colocó una mano en su cabeza –ya, ya, no estás gorda- Sakura se calmo un poco pero no dejaba de hacer pucheros que hacían sonreír al ninja copia –estas embarazada, tú misma lo dijiste ¿no? –asintió no muy convencida – si estas así es porque estas embarazada, no porque estés…-

-Gorda, si lo sé- y de nuevo sollozó –es que..yo…lo sé pero no puedo dejar de pensar que me veo gorda y fea…-

-No estas g..o..r..d..a – corrigió Kakashi agradeciendo a todos los cielos por darle tanta paciencia – estas embarazada-

-Pe..pero es igual..- Kakashi colocó un dedo en sus labios, silenciándola y sonrojándola.

-No, no, no es lo mismo- dijo, después levanto su dedo y lo movió de lado a lado – y no, definitivamente no te ves fea – sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Sakura, lucía tan adorable, tan hermosa, a pesar de los continuos cambios de humor, que a veces no eran tan fáciles de sobrellevar y corregir – de hecho te ves más hermosa que nunca-

-¿Usted cree? –Sakura bajo la mirada y se sonrojó más – ¿lo dice en serio Kakashi?-

El ninja copia sonrió para sus adentros sintiéndose sumamente contento al escuchar una vez más como la chica ya lo llamaba sin el "sensei", aunque le seguía hablando de usted.

-Por supuesto- tocó un mechón de la chica y lo colocó tras su oreja – ¿nunca has escuchado que la mujer luce más hermosa cuando está en ese estado?- Sakura asintió sonrojada –pues tu eres uno de esos casos, así que no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- susurro Sakura sonriendo ligeramente.

-Se ve que se quieren mucho, ¿no es cierto?- la voz de Nana la distrajo.

-Eso parece- dijo Tsunade tomando un trago de vino.

– Kakashi la trata muy bien, nuestra niña no tiene de que quejarse con él- Nana sonrió y se retiró al escuchar cómo su hija le hablaba –ella es feliz- susurró antes de ir, despidiéndose de Tsunade.

-Sí, eso parece – susurró tomando otro sorbo de ese delicioso y majestuoso vino.

Tal vez era que ya se estaba volviendo vieja y suave de carácter, tal vez era que se sentía nostálgica al ver como su "niña" estaba ya en sus últimos meses antes de dar a luz, o tal vez era que los efectos del vino ya le estaban nublando la mente, pero fuera lo que fuera la idea de que Kakashi no era tan malo y de que quizás verlo al lado de su niña no era tan malo, y de que a pesar de todos los obstáculos, personas y dificultades que había pasado (muchos de los cuales ella misma se lo puso) los supero constante y satisfactoriamente, todo ello le hacían reconsiderar la idea de hablar de nuevo con el consejo y de replantearles la posibilidad de Hatake como su sucesor.

Después de todo era un buen prospecto y aunque los ancianos del consejo le habían cerrado todas las posibilidades a Hatake por esa "aventura" con su alumna, decisión que Kakashi no refutó y que por supuesto Sakura ignoraba, ella era Tsunade, la quinta Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, una kunoichi difícil de ignorar y con un gran poder de convencimiento.

-¡Que los abra, que los abra!- empezaron a corear.

Sakura sonrió y miró a Kakashi quien solo asintió.

-Muy bien- se colocó tras la mesa y tomó la primera caja que destrozo en unos cuantos segundos –¡ah!, es muy bonito- dijo alzando la pequeña prenda ante todos.

Kakashi pronto se vio rodeado por todos los invitados que se aglomeraron alrededor de la mesa para ver la apertura de los presentes, pero a pesar de estar tan apretujado entre los shinobis no se sentía incomodo, a diferencia de las mayorías de las veces cuando estaba entre mucha gente que hablaba y gritaba, esta vez se sentía bien, mirando como la kunoichi de cabellos rosados sonreía y reía, al fin con seguridad y sinceridad, al ver como Sakura era feliz entre sus amigos, entre las personas que tanto quería y apreciaba.

Porque si Sakura era feliz todo estaba bien, porque él era feliz si ella lo era.

&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

-No espere, no…-

Sakura no terminó de hablar una mirada gélida y distante la calló instantáneamente, nunca pensó que esa mirada de odio que en raras ocasiones daba el ninja copia sería dirigida hacia ella.

-No, Kakashi-

Hatake la miró de pies a cabeza y con rencor negó con la cabeza dando media vuelta y alejándose de ella.

Sakura sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho, él se alejaba, él la dejaría, no podía, no podía soportarlo, era demasiado doloroso, demasiado insoportable.

-¡No, espere, Kakashi!, por favor – las pocas fuerzas que tuvo le ayudaron a correr tras él, tenía que detenerlo – no- colocó una mano en su hombro, él paró, ella sonrió esperanzada y suspiró con la respiración entre cortada por el correr –no se vaya, no me deje –

-Me mentiste- la voz gélida y cortante de Hatake le dolió más que cualquier kunai.

-Yo..yo…-

-Me mentiste – Hatake dio media vuelta y retiró la mano de su hombro con repulsión y presteza – no te perdonaré, nunca lo haré – Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás, soportaba muchas cosas, pero no el odio y el rencor reflejados en los impares ojos del ninja copia – me mentiste- dio media vuelta y ella estuvo a punto de hablar cuando él le miro de soslayo y dijo – te odio-

Fue entonces cuando las pocas fuerzas la abandonaron, ni siquiera logró sostenerse en pie y cayó al suelo sentándose, alzo la vista y vio como la silueta se volvía cada vez más lejana, cada vez más distante.

-Kakashi, no me deje, no-

Entonces el eco de la voz de Kakashi resonaba en sus oídos a la vez que repetía el "me mentiste" y el "te odio" continuamente.

Comenzó a llorar, pero el llanto no la consolaba, esta vez no la tranquilizaban, esta vez nada parecía ayudarla.

-No me deje- susurraba viendo la silueta lejana de Kakashi –no me deje-

-¡NO!-

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, sudaba continuamente, había sido un sueño, no, había sido una terrible y horrible pesadilla, aún nerviosa y asustada comenzó a respirar forzadamente y llorar copiosamente.

Una luz la cegó y miró como el ninja copia entraba sin tocar esta vez la puerta.

-Sakura, Sakura- la llamaba, se colocó a su costado –Sakura ¿qué pasó, estas bien?-

La pelirosa tomó sus manos y empezó a sollozar –Kakashi yo..yo…-

-Sshh..sshhh…- la abrazó sentándose al borde de la cama –tranquila, tranquila, sólo fue una pesadilla, es todo, tranquila-

Sakura comenzó a respirar menos entrecortadamente, tratando de tranquilizarse, a pesar de escuchar aún las palabras que Kakashi le dijera en el sueño, por lo que aún sollozaba.

Hatake tomó su rostro entre sus manos y ella pudo ver su rostro lleno de ternura y paz –tranquila, todo está bien- secó sus lágrimas –solo fue una pesadilla-

-S..si- Sakura asintió y aceptó el ser de nuevo recostada, Kakashi la tapo haciéndola sentir como una pequeña niña –sólo una pesadilla- susurraba para ella misma.

Hatake se sintió un poco más tranquilo al verla cerrar poco a poco sus verdes ojos y al sentir como la respiración se normalizaba, lo único extraño era que ella parecía no dejar de llorar entre cada "solo una pesadilla" que daba.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Si- dijo ya tranquila y sin llorar.

-Que bien, descansa – una vez seguro Kakashi se incorporó yendo hacia la puerta y apagando la luz –descansa-

-Kakashi-

-Si- dijo con la manija en la mano, girando levemente.

-S..se que es tonto pe…pero- Sakura estaba nuevamente nerviosa y sonrojada – puede quedarse…-Kakashi giró y le pareció tierno mirarla tan nerviosa, sonrojada y asustadiza, como una pequeña niña en noche de tormenta –usted podría, por favor-

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor-

-S..si-

-Entonces si- Hatake cerró la puerta y regreso donde ella – a ver, a ver donde- suspiró.

-Aquí – dijo Sakura desplazándose a un costado.

Hatake pestañó sorprendido llevándose una mano a la cabellera –este Sakura…no te molesta que yo…-

Sakura negó con la cabeza un poco sonrojada y sonrió tenuemente –no-

-Pero no tienes miedo, digo tal vez pueda lastimarte- señalo su estomago.

-No creo- negó – no se preocupe por eso, además esta cama es muy grande – y vaya que lo era, casi cabían siete personas cómodamente.

-Ok- dijo en un suspiró y terminó recostándose a un lado de la kunoichi.

-Kakashi- dijo Sakura después de un tiempo.

-Hum…-

-¿Está molesto conmigo, por despertarlo y pedirle que se quedará aquí?-

Kakashi sonrió –no claro que no, sólo estaba preocupado al escucharte gritar, sólo me asuste un poco-

-Ah… lamento haberlo preocupado-

-Sakura- giró el rostro acomodándose de lado para observarla – no tienes por qué disculparte por eso ni por nada, anda, duerme-

-Gracias…Kakashi – por primera vez Sakura lo observo detenidamente y se percató de algo, él no traía su máscara dejando su rostro al descubierto ante la luz de la luna, no se sorprendió, ella y el resto de su equipo ya conocían desde hace tiempo su cara, claro que no la observaban muy seguido –su..su máscara-

Kakashi sonrió –no tuve tiempo de ponérmela- rió cerrando sus ojos en ese gesto que tanto le gustaba.

-Lo siento- susurro acomodándose en la almohada

-No importa, descansa- dijo observando cómo sus ojos se cerraban aún con ese respirar entrecortado que dan los malos sueños –descansa, yo estaré aquí contigo-

-¿Se quedará conmigo?- susurró entre dormida y despierta, tomando una de sus manos.

-Sí, me quedaré contigo- dijo regalándole un beso en la frente - duerme, descansa- Sakura se sonrojo y fue quedándose dormida poco a poco, el ninja copia sintió como el agarre de la mano de la chica desaparecía, acomodó su mano y se dispuso a dormir, -me quedaré contigo, por siempre-

La luz de la luna iluminó el rostro durmiente de Sakura, que sonrió entre sueños al escuchar las últimas palabras del ninja copia, Kakashi sonrió y suspiró.

Y sin poder evitarlo beso sus dulces labios sintiéndose como un ladrón pero sin arrepentirse de ello, justo para después dormir sintiendo la respiración arrulladora, pausada y tranquila del cuerpo de Sakura.

–Por siempre-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Ola que viene, ola que va, hola amiguillo ¿cómo les va?... Rectifico que ni Ned Flanders ni sus frases me pertenecen xD, solo las tomo prestadas de vez en cuando, pero son del señor Matt Groening…

Este cap. va dedicado a LUCY y Hatake-Katia (Katia) quienes se mostraron entusiastas y emocionadas con el cap anterior y que me ayudaron a querer mejorar, Gracias LUCY, KATIA…

Chicos y chicas, de nuevo me presento con este sexto capítulo, chan chan chan (redobles), pronto, pronto se acerca el final de esta historia, chan chan chan, dos capítulos más es lo que tengo más o menos planeado, si, estoy emocionada…..

Ojala pueda cumplir con mi plan y pueda actualizar pronto está historia y 1, 2 y 3 que ya están en su recta final, y digo ojala porque ya ven como luego luego tardo casi un mes para hacerlo n/./n lo bueno es que ustedes son pacientes y lindos y me saben esperar….jajaja.

Ok, ok, antes de que me linchen a tenedorsazos (si es que existe esa palabra O.ó) paso a los reviews:

**ooONickiOoo****:** no sabes lo contenta que me hiciste sentir al escuchar eso de que te alegre el día n/./n, de verdad que es algo muy importante, al menos para mi, saber que nuestras historias les dan un poco de entrenamiento y un buen día, que bueno que no habló nada de

deshamor…jajaja, saludos.

**AngelYueGuang****: **Pues al parecer Sasuke ya lo supero gracias a la ayuda de Naruto, jejeje, gracias por tu comentario.

**LUCY: **Hola, WOW!, chica gracias a ti y atus continuos comentarios, gracias por tu apoyo y por tu actutid entusiasta y alegre que mira que me subes el animo y autoestima jajaja n/./n gracias por tu halago, pero creo que aún me falta para ser la mejor, pero estoy segura que con tu apoyo y entusiasmo haré lo posible por mejorar día a día, GRACIAS.

**jesica-haruzuchia****: **Hola paisana, siempre que subo un capítulo espero tu puntual comentario y siempre me lo das, gracias por ser tan persistente y gracias por todo tu apoyo.

**Fenix Black: ** Oh muchas gracias, yo también me he emocionado al leer tu cometario, gracias.

**RyUuZaKi-RoTh**** : **Hola chica!, me alegra saber que Nana no se me descarrilo tanto u.u, jajaja, en cuanto a lo de la conejita ya la subí, claro que no me quedo como esperaba, mucho drama y yo que según sería cómica y la respuesta no fue tan satisfactoria pero ahí la llevo n/./n, oye oye, en cuanto a lo del cambio de nombre rectifico lo que te he dicho, claro que tu puedes cambiarle el título, es tu historia, ideas de nombres de títulos dime si las esperas para ponerme a trabajar!, jajaja, saludos chica y que dios te cuide.

**PolinSeneka****: **Hola chica!, gracias, para mi también es mi pareja favorita, de verdad que me encanta, en cuanto a lo del padre ya prontito se sabrá, jajaja, paciencia, oh y eso del sensei ya se lo quite!, en cuanto a lo de usted creo que tal vez no O.o, es una extraña mania que tengo yo de hablar de usted a todos, aquí en Fan fiction ya me han regañado opr eso n/./n, jajaja, asi que tal vez no pueda quitárselo pero haré el esfuerzo, jajaja, saludos**.**

**artemisav****: **Oh gracias!, no sóno cursi, y ante la posibilidad de sonar cursi a mi me ha encantado también tu comentario, jajaja n/./n, gracias chica….y si Hinata es valiente y fuerte para apoyar a Naruto creo que se merece un premio, uno de ojos azules y bella sonrisa zorruna jajaja.

**youweon****: **Me alegro de no aburrirla y ese dicho también es mexicano así que nos entendemos muy bien xD, jajaja, en cuanto a lo de NaruSaku este, bueno, es una linda pareja pero para mi no es de mi predilectas aunque no estoy en contra, jajaja, es que Hinata me cae muy bien xD, jajajaja, ok chica espero y no se enoje mucho conmigo y espero y le guste este episodio.

**Katia: **Querida Katia, lamento no haberte podido dar gusto, y creo que pronto lo haré n7./n sólo que paciencia y no esperes muho porque creo no ponerlo muy fuerte y además sería lo primero que escribo de ese tipo y la verdad me da un poco de penita, jajaja lo siento, en fin espero y si lo hago no defraudarte mucho, saludos.

**K2008sempai: **Hola la verdad si me había preocupado, pero que bueno que te reposrtaste, no te preocupes no me enoje, solo preocupe, jajaja, en cuanto a eso de quedarse sin internet se que es horrible!, y se que también es horrible estar castigada O.n, jajajaja, saludos y que dios te cuide y bendiga.

**IsabellaZelda****: **Oh gracias, muchas gracias por leer esta historia y gracias por comentar.

**Diosa de la luna: **Tranquila tranquila que he aquí ya subí la continuación, jajaja, espero y te haya gustado, saludos.

**Lilith's angel****: **Hola, gracias por este y tus otros comentario, no recuerdo si ya te había agradecido por ellos pero por si las dudas GRACIAS por todo tu apoyo y por leer mis historias, y si creo que yo también soy medio bipolar, también quiero que acabe y que no, jajaja, saludos, dios te bendiga.

**Dani555: **No te preocupes, por mi encantada de leer otra historia más, sobretodo si es KakaSaku y me siento contenta de que me lo comentes y tomes en cuenta, por mi parte no hay problema de verás!, jajaja, ¡así que decídete! cuídate chica y que dios te bendiga espero leer tu historia y hasta prontito.

Creo que por el momento es todo, cuídense mucho y que dios me los bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

** CAPÍTULO 7**

Poco faltaba para el gran día, el gran día donde por fin conocería a su pequeño, a su bebé. Había esperado ansiosamente durante todo ese tiempo, con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos en torno a ello.

Desde la euforia y ansias por tenerlo junto a ella, pasando por la angustia y temor de todo lo que el parto implica, si, sentía temor, en su tiempo como ninja médico había presenciado y estado en partos, pocos a decir verdad, y en todos el dolor, los gritos, y el desgarrador suceso se presenciaba y la hacía sentir nerviosa, no estaba segura de cómo podría pasar por aquello, pero bueno, lograba tranquilizarse y mentalizarse con la idea de que al final la gran recompensa a ese dolor era el tener a tu hijo por fin entre tus brazos.

Cuando el bebé era mostrado y entregado a la madre, el dolor y el cansancio desaparecía como por arte de magia y eran reemplazos por neta felicidad, por la alegría enorme de tocar, ver y sentir a esa pequeña criatura, si, esa tierna escena se revelaba ante ella y la hacía pensar que todo ese esfuerzo valía por mucho la pena.

Caminó con paso sereno, en parte por precaución, en parte por ser un poco más complicado por su embarazo, y de igual manera logró sentarse a la sombra de ese enorme árbol en flor, olía tan bien, tan rico que lograba darle un poco de paz.

Miró sus suaves hojas agitarse con el viento, era una bella tarde, aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para que oscurecería; el sol no estaba tan inclemente y el ambiente fresco y agradable del otoño ya estaba presente, definitivamente ese invierno sería un poco más frio al anterior.

-Hace un buen día- comentó.

-Si…- contestó una voz profunda y serena desde el árbol.

Otro punto a favor para tranquilizarse con lo del parto era lo que cualquier mujer y en especial médico sabía, el cuerpo femenino está diseñado para ese acto, para dar vida a otro ser, era algo maravilloso y extraordinario como cada parte, por más mínima que fuese, tenía su función, su utilidad, como una perfecta y armoniosa máquina.

Ese tipo de pensamientos la abrumaban, pero lograba superarlos, sin embargo había algo más, algo mucho más preocupante y angustiante que cualquiera de esas razones, estaba ese pensamiento constante, ese terrible desasosiego que le producía la proximidad del parto y que en nada tenía que ver con el proceso de nacimiento.

-¿Gustas?- Sakura sacó de la canasta un emparedado.

-Hum…- Kakashi bajo de la rama, guardó el libro y se sentó a su costado tomando el sándwich que le ofrecía.

-Fue buena idea venir- comentó saboreando el dulce pan al que se había vuelto adicta, Kakashi asintió mirando el ir y venir de las aves.

-Te dije que era un bonito lugar- comentó el ninja copia.

-Sí, lo es…- Sakura suspiró.

Era un bello y tranquilo paisaje donde el ninja copia descansaba sus ratos libres, solo, con la única compañía de los árboles, el agua y los animalillos del bosque. A pesar de estar en tan hermoso lugar ninguno de los dos shinobis lograba disfrutar por completo de él.

Ambos estaban concentrados en sus propios recuerdos, pensamientos, temores y decisiones como para apreciar en su totalidad la serenidad con que el viento se sentía, o lo bello que era observar el salpicar de algunos peces que saltaban en el lago, o el dulce y embriagador aroma de las florecillas que aun sobrevivían al ambiente otoñal.

Sakura tomó una de color amarillo y aspiró su dulce aroma.

Para la kunoichi durante los últimos meses de embarazo esa preocupación tomaba más y más fuerza, y es que había sido tan tonta, tan estúpida al no vislumbrar el gran error que había cometido, que tenía con el ninja copia y su sentir hacía él.

Si, durante su embarazo no le quedaba la menor duda, estaba enamorada, sumamente enamorada de Kakashi, y temía perderlo, temía que él la dejará, que se alejará al saber la verdad, al darse cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntos ella le había ocultado algo esencial, algo importante, mintiéndole, porque decir verdades a medias también era mentir.

-_"Mi hijo no tiene padre"-_

Era mentira, una vil y tonta mentira que había sostenido durante todo ese tiempo, ella sabía, ella recordaba perfectamente el rostro, el nombre del padre de su hijo, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

Realmente en aquella ocasión cuando Kakashi preguntó sobre él no supo que decir, no supo contestarle.

¿Cómo decirle qué el padre no recordaba nada?, ¿cómo explicarle siquiera que lo que para ella había sido la noche más maravillosa de su vida él ni siquiera estaba consciente de que había pasado?, ¿cómo comentarle el hecho de que esa noche había quedado arraigada en su mente y de que para él ni siquiera era un recuerdo, que tal vez el padre nunca sabría de que esa noche habían compartido más que un simple beso, que un deseo?, porque lo sabía, porque le constataba que él no recordaría nada, porque ella misma se había encargado de ello.

Era terriblemente agobiante explicar algo así, ¿para qué?, solo generaría problemas, después de todo desde aquella noche no había comentado nada porque pensó que con sólo eso bastaba, no le importaba, porque solo el recuerdo era mucho para ella, pero después de enterarse de su embarazo las cosas se complicaron.

En el momento en que Hatake le preguntó quién era el padre solo se le ocurrió decir eso, estaba tan sorprendida por su repentina maternidad que su mente no pensaba adecuadamente las consecuencias.

Tomó otra flor, sonriendo, recordando como Ino y ella solía hacer coronas y pulseras con esas pequeñas y amarillas florecillas.

-Ino y yo solíamos tejer coronitas y pulseras- comento iniciando a tejer una – vaya...aún recuerdo cómo- sonrió mirando como Kakashi la observaba detenidamente, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Supongo que es de esas cosas que dicen "es como andar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida"-

-Si- asintió y siguió cortando la siguiente florecilla.

Cuando se entero de que sería madre muchas cosas pasaron por su mente sin poder analizar la magnitud de estas, obviamente que "él" no podría ayudarla, aunque quizás si se lo comentaba…pero, ¿para qué?, ¿para qué si él nunca recordó, si nunca estuvo consciente de lo que había pasado entre ellos?

No, ella no se atrevería a ello, al menos no por el momento, estaba demasiado confundida, afectada y enredada como para pensar claramente y encontrar una buena manera o descubrir que la simple respuesta estaba ahí, pero era tan cobarde que no podría ponerla en acción.

Así que por el momento, mientras asimilaba las cosas y encontraba una solución, y el valor suficiente como para ponerla en práctica, no le diría a nadie, actuaria por cuenta propia, quien sabe, quizás sería madre soltera.

Eso pensaba, pero nunca se imagino que su maestro entraría en su cuarto supuestamente preocupado por su falta de asistencia al entrenamiento y descubriendo en el acto algo que ella no planeaba decir ni explicar por lo menos durante tres meses.

El destino era extraño, definitivamente que lo era.

-Si es niña, le enseñaré- sonrió, él solo asintió cerrando su ojo.

Y cuando Kakashi le pregunto por el padre sintió como si su corazón se estrujará, como si algo se apremiaba tan fuerte en su pecho, había sido algo horrible, algo que la lastimo tanto que no pudo decir otra cosa, por cobardía, indecisión o temor, o por todas, pero que al fin y al cabo todas esas cosas la dejaron sin otra opción más que mentirle.

Nunca pensó que las cosas se convertirían en eso, nunca pensó que en el momento de estar con Tsunade su ex mentor se haría responsable de la paternidad del niño, simplemente no sabía qué hacer, había sido y era aún una completa estúpida.

Después de aquella ocasión pocas veces habían sido cuando él preguntara por la identidad del padre de su hijo, en parte porque sabía que era un tema incomodo para ella, el dolor y la tristeza reflejados en sus ojos no eran lo más estimulante del mundo.

Así que de entre la poca información obtenida se podía deducir que el padre había sido un desconocido, uno de aquellos hombres del bar, aquel bar donde la había dejado a merced de ellos, como se arrepentía, la pobre sufría tanto de solo mencionarlo, de solo recordarlo.

Y ella había sostenido esa mentira, primero por simple desasosiego e inseguridad, después por vergüenza y últimamente por miedo, el miedo de perder al hombre que amaba.

Porque sabía que no tendría escapatoria, si ella le revelaba la verdad, el hecho de mentirle y de seguir mintiéndole a pesar de todo lo que había hecho desinteresadamente por ella sería el final de su alegría, de su esperanza, de ese pequeño momento que se había dado de ser feliz a su lado.

Y vaya que había soportado muchas cosas a causa de ella, bueno de ellos dos; y estaba segura de que además de las que ya conocía había muchas otras que ignoraba, como la que Tsunade le dijera por error desde hace unos cuantos días.

-"_Eh Kakashi, he estado pensando…"-_ el rubor en sus mejillas denotaba que esas copitas de vino ya le estaban pasando la factura –"_hablaré con esos vejestorios idiotas…no eres tan estúpido como pensaba, así que haré un esfuerzo para reconsiderar tu posible asenso como hokage…"- _sonrió de medio lado y empuñó la copa –"_ah…maldita sea, ¡Shizune, más vino!"-_ la pelinegra salió de su amena platica al escuchar la voz de la quinta.

-"_¿Ho…hokage…?"-_ Sakura miró a Tsunade y a Kakashi, completamente sorprendida, sin obtener información de ninguno –"_shishuo, pero eso fue cuando usted estaba inconsciente, ¿recuerda?, no fue culpa de los…"-_

_-"¡Kakashi, vago de cuarta, ¿no le dijiste?"- _ Hatake no contestó, la rubia suspiró – "¿_cómo es posible que no le comentes algo tan importante a tu esposa?, porque espero y tu seas lo suficiente hombrecito como para cazarte pronto que sino…no me tocaré el corazón y…"-_

_-"Tsunade sama, contrólese por favor" – _Shizune se interpuso tocándole el hombro, dudosa si entregarle o no la copa, su maestra ya estaba divagando y amenazando personas, algo que normalmente hacía pero eso podría ser mucho muy peligroso estando ebria -"_Tsunade sama, venga por aquí, por favor…"-_

_-"Déjame Shizune,-_ dijo robándole la copa de las manos_ –"estoy bien"- _ reclamo al ser llevada hacía otra mesa.

-"_Si, si, Tsunade sama, es solo que…que..."- _ no se ocurrió nada hasta que miró a Iruka –"_yo quiero presentarle a mi novio…si, vamos"-_

Tsunade sonrió –"_ese Iruka, como si no lo conociera, -_rio-_ está bien, vamos"-_

Sakura observo como su maestra se alejaba tambaleante llevada por la siempre fiel Shizune, miró a Kakashi con interrogación –"¿_Hokage?"-_

Kakashi suspiró –"_hum…si, hace tiempo que me habían reconsiderado de nuevo, pero decidieron que no era tan "digno" para ello"- _ Hatake desvió su mirada –"_no quise decirte porque no es tan importante, no quería que te preocuparas"-_

_-"¿No tan importante?" –_Sakura bajo la vista- "¿_desde cuándo ser hokage no es tan importante?"-_

_-"Nunca lo ha sido para mí…"-_ Kakashi tomó una pequeño traje amarillo- "_oye este sí que es lindo"-_.

Sakura no contestó, no quería cambiar de tema –"_fue por mí, ¿cierto?"- _

_-"Mira, hace perfecto juego con este"- _sacó un babero rosado con líneas purpuras.

-"_Fui yo…, no me dijo…, por mi culpa usted no…"- _

-"_Sakura, escúchame, Sakura"- _tomó su mentón –"_no es tan importante, de verdad" –_la kunoichi le miró y él sonrió.

-"_Lo siento solo le he dado problemas"- _sus ojos temblaron.

_-"No es cierto, me has dado mucho más que problemas"- _ sonrió, la pelirosa le miró absorta en sus palabras –"_me has dado los meses más felices de mi vida, y eso, eso vale más que cualquier cosa…"- _la pelirosa comenzó a derramar unas pocas de lagrimas, se sentía muy feliz, sumamente feliz –"_no llores" – _pidió preocupado.

Sakura negó con la cabeza –"_de verdad…lo dice en serio"-_

_-"Claro, ser hokage no lo es todo…además yo…-_

_-"No, no eso"- _sonrió limpiando sus lagrimas _– "sino...a lo de que han…sido los meses más…"- _no podía terminar, las palabras se le atoraban y los nervios la sacudían.

Kakashi sonrió –"_los mejores de mi vida, créeme"- _asintió.

La pelirosa se sonrojó –"_para mí…para mí también-_ tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente y ambos se sonrieron, -"_y no, no tiene razón, ese babero se vería horrible con ese traje"-_ agrego divertida señalando el conjunto.

Y esa otra de las razones que no le habían dejado revelar la verdad, la burbuja de amor en la que se encontraba durante esos meses, para ella, para ella era lo más hermoso, lo más bello que había vivido.

Hatake le había demostrado su cariño, su amor, le había comprobado una vez más lo amable y gentil que podría ser, él le había dado mucho, había arriesgado mucho sólo por ella, por ayudarla, por no dejarla sola.

Y ella había sido egoísta, había abusado de su amistad, cierto que en un inicio estaba demasiado sorprendida, pero dentro de sí misma sabía que en ese momento ella pudo haberle quitado esa "responsabilidad" o aclararle las cosas, se podría haber negado a su ayuda, pero no lo hizo, no lo hizo porque ni siquiera estaba segura de que haría y lo que quería.

Los primeros meses habían sido muy duros, no solo para ella sino también para Kakashi, mucho más para él, sabía que él pasaba por muchas más dificultades y aprietos de los que le dijera. Las cosas mejoraron poco a poco, y sus sentimientos también evolucionaron, se pudo dar cuenta de que ésta vez no soportaría otra decepción, porque esta vez su amor era mucho más fuerte, mucho más maduro que las otras ocasiones en las que estuvo, o creía estar enamorada.

Porque por esta vez ella no soportaría un rechazo, porque esta vez no soportaría perderlo, además de que no podría lidiar con el resentimiento y el rechazo de Kakashi.

-_"Me mentiste…"- _

Pero no hay plazo que no se venza y fecha que no se cumpla, y la de ella se acercaba, sabía que tenía que decirle, aclararle las cosas por sí misma, pero no había tenido el valor suficiente, había sido muy cobarde, además cada vez que se mentalizaba para hacerlo había algo que la detenía, algo que le decía, "no, espera, aun no, aun quiero estar con él un poco más, sólo un poco más, por favor", y ahí estaba, no podía, era cobarde, mucho, cada noche se lamentaba, cada noche lloraba, cada noche se convencía y decía "ya está, mañana lo haré", pero ese mañana no llegaba.

Ese desasosiego aumentaba conforme más avanzaba su embarazo, en especial desde aquella ocasión cuando su madre le habló de la posibilidad de que su hijo heredará el carácter de Kakashi, porque hasta entonces ni siquiera había considerado esa variante.

Tarde o temprano se sabría la verdad, y si ella no lo hacía pronto las cosas empeorarían porque si su hijo o hija se parecía a él, entonces su mentira se caería y sería la peor manera de enterarse de las cosas.

Quizás con el tiempo Kakashi la perdonaría pero nada sería igual entre ellos, quizás nunca más confiaría en ella y quizás lo perdería para siempre.

Pero Kakashi era un buen hombre, el mejor que había conocido, aquel que nunca la abandonó, que siempre la apoyo en su muy particular forma, aquel que siempre estaba cuando ella lo necesitaba, aquel que no le importo renunciar a todo sólo por ayudarla, aquel que arriesgaba su vida por la suya, aquel hombre que le había dado los meses más felices de su vida…

Así que no se merecía seguir viviendo más con una mentira, porque decir verdades a medias también era mentir, no se lo merecía, y aunque existía la posibilidad de perder al hombre que amaba tenía que hacerlo por él, así que lo haría le diría, ya basta de esa terrible y angustiante tortura y culpabilidad.

No sabía para que la había llevado a ese lugar pero lo que si estaba segura era lo que ella haría.

Le había mentido y sostenido la mentira porque lo amaba y temía perderlo, pero ahora se lo diría todo precisamente porque lo amaba, no importaba lo que pasará después.

-Ten- Kakashi cortó una florecilla y se la entregó.

Tsunade y esa terrible pesadilla le había dado a que pensar, la quinta tenía razón con eso de casarse, se suponían que ellos dos eran una pareja y que pronto tendría un hijo, así que lo más normal del mundo era que ellos formalizaran.

Pero su "relación" no era tan normal como todos pensaban, se creó por una serie de extrañas circunstancias.

-_Maravillosas circunstancias-_ pensaba el ninja copia.

Y era extraño y hasta curioso pensarlo, él, el hombre que como ya le había dicho Gai nunca se imaginaria como un esposo, mucho menos como un padre, lo era, se había convertido en uno, cierto que no de la manera más…esperada, pero al fin y al cabo eso era ahora, ¿no?

-Kakashi…- escucho como lo llamaban, era la joven a su costado -¿por qué me trajo aquí?-

El shinobi sonrió –es una sorpresa…- le contestó recostándose en el pasto, cerrando el ojo y sintiendo la caricia del viento, recordando el motivo del porque la había llevado ahí, recordando ese sueño.

Su ex alumna estaba parada delante suyo, sonrió, se acercó –"_Sakura"- _cargaba algo, un pequeño bulto entre sus manos –"¿_puedo verlo?"-_

Ella no contesto, le pareció extraño, quiso verla y hablarle pero de un momento a otro ella estaba lejos, muy lejos de él, dio un paso pero se detuvo, a un lado de la pelirosa una nueva silueta aparecía, la tomaba de los hombros y caminaron alejándose cada vez más rápido.

-"_Espera, Sakura… ¿quién?-_

Era extraño, el oscuro e irritante lugar donde estaba cambió por completo, ahora era un bello y amplio jardín, rodeado de luz, árboles y flores con el canturreo de los pájaros que resonaban aquí y allá.

Escuchó una risa lejana, una risa infantil, giró y ahí le vio, Sakura lucia hermosa y feliz, sonreía y asentía, la risa de nuevo sonó y pronto, de entre la arboleada, un pequeño niño de 4 o 5 años corría, llegaba hasta ella y era recibido con fuerte abrazo.

Hatake sonrió, era una tierna escena y la sensación desagradable y ansiosa de la escena anterior cambiaba a una serena.

Sakura sonrió y dijo algo que él no alcanzo a escuchar, el niño salió de entre sus brazos y corrió hacia otra dirección.

De nuevo no pudo ver su rostro, el pequeño se alejaba más de Sakura hasta llegar a un sitio, Hatake se sorprendió, el pequeño se aferraba de algo, mejor dicho alguien, una silueta, "¿_quién?"-_

Después de eso despertaba, confundido, sin saber que hacer; eran dos situaciones diferentes, dos escenas distintas, esos sueños se repetían más continuamente, eso le preocupaba.

No los comprendía del todo, en realidad nada, pero sospechaba que todo era por el simple hecho de que temía perderla en manos de otro hombre, quizás con el tiempo Sakura encontraría al padre y formaría su familia, y aunque le dolía sabía que no podría hacer nada, no le quedaría de otro más que aceptarlo.

Pero aceptarlo no era el problema, siempre supo en esa posibilidad y sabía que ella tenía ese derecho, el de rehacer su vida con quien quisiera, el problema de Kakashi residía en que él quería ser ese hombre, él quería ser la silueta que era abrazada por su hijo, él quería ser con quien compartiera su vida, con quien formará su familia.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- preguntó, abriendo el ojo y mirando una nubecilla blanquecina.

-Bien, este lugar es muy hermoso-

-Me alegra que pienses así, hum…pero lo decía por tu salud-

-Ah…eso- tocó su vientre – ya no me duele, solo me siento un poco cansada, solo eso-

-Que bien, estaba preocupado-

-No es para tanto, recuerde que Tsunade shishuo dijo que sólo tenía que ser cuidadosa, estar tranquila, que había sido una falsa alarma-

-Espero y venir acá no te haga mal-

Sakura sonrió –no, claro que no, al contrario, me hace sentir relajada, ya estaba cansada de estar acostada todo el día- sonrió y levanto su obra terminada -¡listo!.

-Hum…si, supongo- Kakashi se incorporó, quedando a su lado, le quitó la corona de las manos, -justo a tu medida- sonrió, las flores amarillas resaltaban de entre el rosa de sus cabellos –te quedo muy bien-

La kunoichi asintió levemente sonrojada, no sabía qué pasaría, últimamente Kakashi lucía más ensimismado de lo normal, lo cual era mucho, y esta vez no era la excepción, lucía tan tranquilo, tan relajado, era como si en el mundo no existiera otra cosa sino ella y él.

-Sakura, -tomó un mechón rosa entre sus manos, acariciándolo- te he traído aquí porque…quiero hablar de algo…hum…importante…algo que he estado pensando…-

Pronto su corazón latió con más prisa del normal, estaba nerviosa, ¿qué le diría?

-Yo…yo también quiero decirle algo…- tragó saliva, bajando el semblante y tocando parte de sus prendas, con esa manía que tenía, la presión en su pecho aumentaba pero tenía que hacerlo, decirle la verdad –yo no fui since…- pero no termino, un dedo en sus labios se lo impidió.

-Te amo-

Su corazón se detuvo, o eso creía ya que no podía respirar, abrió los ojos sorprendida y le miró directamente, Kakashi la veía serenamente, como esperando una reacción de su parte, sintió como esa mano que reposaba en su cabeza se movía retirando la máscara y quitando la bandana dejando su rostro descubierto.

Sakura siguió en silencio sin saber que responder, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar, ni siquiera ante el suave acercamiento de él, o como tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, o cuando sintió su aliento chocando contra su boca, ni aún al sentir sus labios en los suyos.

¡La estaba besando!

Poco a poco cerró sus ojos y correspondió el beso, se sentía tan bien, tan feliz, era tan hermoso ser besada por él, sabía que debió haberle dicho antes de eso, pero se sentía tan bien, quería guardar ese momento, sus palabras y su beso muy bien en su mente porque tal vez después de hablar con él no podría repetirse, e ignoro todo esas preocupaciones, ignoro esa sensación de pesadez e intranquilidad de su alma y cuerpo.

Kakashi sonrió sobre su boca y suspiró tranquilamente, profundizando y alargando más el beso.

Se sentía tan bien, el sabor de los labios de Sakura era lo más delicioso que había probado, cierto que el sabor era algo familiar, después de todo ya le había besado, pero era diferente a esa vez cuando le robó un beso dormida, era mucho mejor por la simple y sencilla razón de que en esta ocasión ella le correspondía y no era en sueños.

Se separaron y Kakashi sonrió, Sakura estaba simplemente hermosa, sus ojos entrecerrados y su respiración ligeramente entre cortada, sus labios rojos y sus mejillas de igual color, era tan tierna y adorable.

-Sakura- tocó su mejilla – eres hermosa-

-"S_akura, eres hermosa"- _abrió los ojos sorprendida, y respiró un poco más forzadamente, sintiendo un leve malestar por el cansancio y las emociones.

-Kakashi, yo…yo también quiero decirle algo importante- dijo como si cada palabra le pesará, como si cada palabra fuera arrastrada.

-Sí, pero antes - la interrumpió de nuevo- sólo dime si soy o no correspondido-

Sakura se quedó quieta unos instantes, tratando de regular su respiración, miró hacia el frente y sonrió, Kakashi estaba atento a cada movimiento –si…- susurró tranquilamente cerrando sus ojos, -yo le amo- y le miró.

Hatake sonrió dejando a la vista la bella sonrisa que se generalmente estaba oculta bajo la máscara, Sakura también sonrió levemente sonrojada pensando que la sonrisa de Kakashi era de las más lindas que había visto.

Él suspiró profundamente, como si hubiera estado sumergido por mucho tiempo en el agua, tocó una de sus manos y con parsimonia habló.

-Si me hubieras dicho lo contrario no seguiría, no sabes lo feliz que me haces,- tomó su mano y Sakura correspondió –ahora que lo sé puedo pedírtelo- suspiró y la miró directamente.

–Hum…Sakura, se que todo esto empezó quizás no de la mejor manera, -dijo después de un momento de silencio -sé también que cuando iniciamos te dije que en el momento que quisieras podrías romper con esto y que yo te apoyaría, ¿recuerdas?- la pelirosa asintió con incertidumbre –hum…bueno…en estos meses contigo me he dado cuenta de que no puedo cumplir con eso…-

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué, acaso usted? – sintió un leve dolor, pensando que se cumpliría su pesadilla.

-No, tranquila, espera a que termine- suspiró –perdona, es que no soy muy bueno para estas cosas – sonrió – me refería a que quizás no pueda cumplir con mi promesa de dejarte libre, ya no quiero y creo que ya no puedo hacerlo- suspiro largamente, definitivamente nada se comparaba con esto, era mucho más difícil que una misión de alto rango –lo que quiero decirte es que quiero que esto sea verdad, quiero que de verdad seamos una familia, tu, yo y él, quiero ser de verdad el padre de tu niño y…-

-Kakashi- lo interrumpió sintiendo un terrible desasosiego al escucharlo hablar de esa forma –yo tengo que decirle esto...-sus ojos estaban húmedos, las emociones se arremolinaban en su pecho, su respiración subía y bajaba, estaba nerviosa, feliz, cansada, angustiada, tantas cosas que no se dio cuenta que su cuerpo se sentía más cansado y el dolor regresaba –"_quiero ser de verdad el padre de tu niño…"- _ pronto lloraría tenía que hablar, tenía que aclarar todo –yo no le dije toda…-

-Cásate conmigo-

La propuesta fue dicha rápida y claramente, sin duda alguna, las palabras llegaron rápidamente al cerebro de la kunoichi, pero no podía responder, había soñado tantas veces con ello, lo había añorado tanto que lo miraba como un simple sueño, sueño que ahora que era real, que él se lo decía, simplemente no podía responder.

-Se mi esposa- besó con ternura una de sus manos, Sakura comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, conmovida y aturdida por tantas cosas, seguía sin responder, Kakashi estaba nervioso y ansioso por la respuesta, pero decidió esperarla, quizás lo había dicho tan rápidamente que era difícil de digerir.

Esperó por un buen tiempo, pero ella parecía estar totalmente ajena, con sus ojos ocultos por sus cabellos, temblando tenuemente.

-Hum…y bien, ¿tu?-

-Ka...ka…shi- susurró entrecortadamente, levantando el semblante, Hatake se sorprendió, no era precisamente el rostro que esperaba ver, ¿acaso era dolor? – no…- Sakura exhaló profundamente –puede ser….él…él ya viene…-

-¿Qué?- Kakashi le soltó y observo como ella llevaba las manos a su vientre tocándolo.

-Mi fuente está por…- el vestido se empapó de pronto, Sakura y Kakashi se miraron –romperse…-

&&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&

Enfermeras, enfermeras por todos lados era lo que veía en ese enorme hospital, lo frustrante era que ninguna le daba información, sólo pasaban caminando apresuradamente como si él no estuviera ahí parado con el corazón en la mano.

Las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente y un grito se dejo escuchar -¡Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sensei!- Naruto entró corriendo y gritando como si no se encontrará en un hospital.

-Naruto, no grites o van a sacarte- pidió Yamato avergonzado desde la sala, Sai asintió.

-Idiota…- Sasuke apareció justo después del rubio.

-¡Teme!-

-Cálmate- dijo Sai

-¡Cómo quieren que me calme si Sakura está ahí y yo sin saber nada!- habló molesto, Hinata se acercó tocando su hombro, logrando que se callara un poco.

-Dobe no eres el único, deberías aprender de Kakashi sensei-

Hatake estaba parado en el rincón, cruzado de brazos y con la cara tranquila, pero el hecho de que miraba continuamente hacia las puertas de la sala de parto indicaba que estaba bastante ansioso y preocupado.

Naruto suspiró dejándose caer en el enorme sillón, si él sentía así, ¿cómo estaría el pobre de Kakashi?.

-Pensé que aún no era tiempo, aún le faltaba…-

Hinata asintió –el parto se apresuro, en estos momentos Tsunade sama la está atendiendo-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata negó – Ino me llamó, al parecer estaba de guardia cuando Kakashi sensei y Sakura llegaron, solo me dijo que ella lucía muy cansada-

-Y ¿cómo está?- dijo el rubio.

La pelinegra tocó su ropa, nerviosa – no sabemos-

-Desde que llegamos están ahí- dijo Sai – pero nadie nos ha dicho nada-

Naruto y Sasuke suspiraron, se sorprendieron al ver como una rubia salía presurosa abriendo de par en par la puerta.

Kakashi la miró y esta le vio por unos instantes antes de seguir con su trayecto, Naruto y Sasuke se incorporaron tratando de cerrarse el paso.

-Ino, ¿cómo?-

-¡Quítate!- dijo simplemente sorprendiéndolos y abrieron paso por inercia, ella corrió desapareciendo por uno de los pasillos.

Todos se miraron entre sí y estaban por preguntar algo cuando la rubia volvió a aparecer igual de apresurada y nerviosa, detrás suyo venía un hombre de mediana edad, cabello negro y ojos verdes, pasaron tan rápido que cuando menos pensaban ya estaban dentro de la sala de parto.

-Ese era…- dijo Yamato.

Sai asintió –el padre de Sakura-

-¿Y el que hace aquí?-

-Es doctor…idiota- dijo Sasuke.

-¡Ya se!- respondió – me refiero a que si la abuela ya está ahí para que va él-

-Algo no está bien- dijo Sasuke –Naruto tiene razón, si solo es un parto ¿para que llamarle?, eso significa que…-

-Las cosas se complicaron- finalizó el rubio, Hinata comenzó a respirar más nerviosamente -tranquila Hinata, todo va estar bien- posó una mano en ella –la abuela está ahí, ella y el señor Haruno no dejaran que pase nada malo, ven, vamos por algo de agua- la pelinegra asintió.

Kakashi seguía observando detenidamente la puerta por donde el padre de Sakura e Ino entraran, había estado esperando cualquier noticia, parecían como si esos minutos fueran los más largos y agobiantes de su vida.

Si tan solo no hubiera llevado a Sakura al lago, quizás si la hubiera dejado descansar por más tiempo, ¡malditas ansias!, maldita la hora que se le ocurrió salir a dar ese paseo, si algo le pasaba a ella o al bebé…

Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse.

Recordaba a detalle cómo había logrado llevarla al hospital, con cuidado de no lastimarla mucho la cargo con precaución y lo más rápido que podía, ella hacía lo posible por contenerse pero era claro que los dolores cada vez eran más frecuentes e intensos, lo cual era normal, lo que no era normal era ver como ella cada vez lucía más cansada y continuamente le decía cosas como "tengo que decirle", "no me deje" como si divagara, él la silenciaba diciéndole que tenía que descansar, que no la dejaría y otras tantas frases que ya no recordaba.

Llegaron al nosocomio y fueron recibidos por Ino quien inmediatamente llamó a Tsunade, la quinta apareció a los pocos segundos de quien sabe dónde, gritando y arrebatándosela, estaba preocupada, era obvio.

-"_Pero si aún faltaba un poco más del mes"- _dijo Shizune ayudando a colocarla en una camilla.

-"_Lo que temía, parto prematuro"- _dijo, ordenó una sala de partos -"_pronto, vamos, no podemos perder tiempo"- _Tsunade tomaba los barrotes de la camilla con ansias.

-"_Espere, shishuo"- _Sakura logró abrir los ojos y comenzó a llamarlo.

-"_Aquí estoy"- _ tomó su mano y ella sonrió.

-"_Kakashi"- _él sonrió –"_le amo"-_

_-"Yo también…"- _la besó y ella sonrió-"_todo estará bien"-_dijo en su oído, Sakura asintió.

-"_Anda vamos"- _apresuró la hokage.

Sakura asintió y soltó su mano –"_shishuo…"- _susurró con un leve dejo de dolor mientras la camilla avanzaba, Tsunade asintió –"_papá, quiero verlo"-_

-"_Háganlo, háblale"-_ pidió la quinta.

-"_Si"- _ Ino se separó y habló con la enfermera de la recepción quien tomo el teléfono.

Quiso entrar pero Ino se lo impidió-"_lo siento, pero no puede entrar"-_ y cerró la puerta.

Desde ese momento había permanecido ahí, parado esperando que alguien le diera algo de información, él no era tonto, algo no estaba bien, no por nada el padre de Sakura apareció cuando Ino fue personalmente por él, le habían estado llamando sin obtener respuesta, pero cuando la rubia salió presurosa logró traerlo. Lo cual lo tranquilizaba un poco ya que él sabía lo importante que era para Sakura.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó cuando por fin las puertas de nuevo se abrían, las enfermeras e Ino fueron las primeras en salir.

-¿Cómo están?-

-¿Sakura chan está bien?- preguntaron ansiosa y continuamente, rodeándola por completo, mientras Kakashi permanecía a la espera pero sin sus brazos cruzados.

-¡Ya dinos algo!-

-¡Ya, ya! – Ino exclamó –si no se callan no podré hablar- Naruto cerró la boca por instinto –está bien- dijo en un suspiro, sonriendo, todos suspiraron más relajados –tuvimos algunas complicaciones debido a que fue inesperado, gracias a dios que Tsunade sama y el padre de Sakura la atendieron sino…- su rostro se nubló – pero todo salió bien- sonrió – sólo necesitan descansar, tranquilidad y unos días en cama y en incubadora bastaran-

-¡Qué bueno, de veras!-

-¡Cállate!- Ino le dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza – ¡dije que necesitaba tranquilidad!-

-Lo siento- murmuró.

Kakashi sonrió y suspiró ya sin escuchar claramente los comentarios de Ino y los chicos, tampoco notó como el resto de sus amigos llegaban, ni como lo felicitaban y miraban curiosos, ni siquiera notó como Gai corría a abrazarlo hecho un mar de lagrimas a la vez que Anko lo sujetaba fuertemente, lo único que veía era la sala de partos, donde una cansada y dormida kunoichi reposaba.

-Lo lograste, buen trabajo…-

&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

Sakura abrió pesadamente sus ojos poco a poco, como si fuera sumamente difícil.

-Hija…hija- era la voz de su madre, la escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, más clara, hasta que logró ver adecuadamente sus ojos azules.

-Mamá- susurró, Nana rió y asintió.

-No, no te levantes, quédate ahí-

Sakura negó –no, necesito moverme un poco-

-Está bien- Nana le ayudo hasta que pudo sentarse, no tan cómodamente como quisiera pero era mejor que seguir acostada _-_¿cómo te sientes?-

-Un poco cansada, pero bien- sonrió.

-Es natural- dijo otra voz.

Sakura se tensó ligeramente -¿pa…pá?- pestañó sorprendida al verlo en uno de los rincones.

-Has dormido por dos días, ya son suficientes – dijo observando el expediente, Sakura miró a su madre y esta le sonrió –tal vez para mañana temprano ya puedan irse-

-Papá yo…-

-¿Sí?- comento dejando la bitácora.

-Gracias- dijo nerviosa – por todo- agregó, recordaba como en una especie de sueño como la imagen de Tsunade era reemplazada por la de su padre que la apoyaba y alentaba.

-Sí, hija- sonrío.

Y entonces recordó –mamá…- ella asintió –¿cómo están ellos? , ¿donde están Kakashi y…?-

Nana rió tiernamente y le beso la frente –no te preocupes por ellos, están muy bien- le señaló hacía el otro lado del cuarto, en el fondo, cerca de la ventana, donde estaba Kakashi observando atentamente el cunero, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida –él no se ha ido- sonrió –decía que quería estar aquí hasta que despertaras- rió y le guiñó un ojo haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Ya mujer vámonos que solo avergüenzas a tu hija-

-Hum…- Nana negó con la cabeza –es mi niña- Sakura sonrió y despidió a sus padres, que ya estaban en la puerta.

-Te los encargamos Kakashi- el ninja copia asintió y levanto una mano, la puerta se cerró.

Sakura miró por la ventana, suspiró, escuchó los pasos de Kakashi, quien tomó una de las sillas, se sentó a su lado y con su voz tranquila, profunda y seria dijo.

-Creo que tienes un pequeño detalle que decirme-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola chicos y chicas: ven cumplí, si actualice pronto!.

Jeje cumplí mi promesa, ni yo puedo creerlo, jajaja, es que estoy muy emocionada porque ya falta tan solo un capítulo (creo n.n!) para finalizar ésta historia!.

No estoy muy segura si haré un epílogo, quizás si, quizás no, si lo llego a hacer sería uno corto, a ver que sale…

Estoy muy contenta porque esta historia y 1, 2 y 3 estan en su recta final, trataré de actalizarlas pronto, en esta semana, si no llego a hacerlo será hsta después de la semana siguiente ya que tengo que presentar un examen para un trabajo y voy a estar ocupadita, jajaja, de hecho ya debería estar estudiando esta semana! O.ó, en fin, en fin. Sólo ayúdenme con sus buenos deseos para que todo salga muy bien.

Gracias por leer la actualización y espero ansiosa por saber que les pareció, estoy un poco nerviosa porque quizás con el final las cosas no me salgan como esperaba, ojala y no defraude a ninguno de ustedes y sea de su agrado.

Pasando a los reviews:

**Hatake-Katia: **Hola chica, si, el hombre se porta muy bien, y no tienes porque agradecer soy yo la que agradece que leas y comentes mis fics, espero y en este episodio no te haya hecho llorar, pero si ese fue el caso espero y no de coraje…jajaja.

**RyUuZaKi-RoTh****: **hola niña, ¿cómo has edo.?, me gusto mucho charlar contigo auella vez, jeje, he estado esperando tu correo, pero no te preocupes tómate tu tiempo, no estoy molesta ni nada (porque se que me pediras disculpas o algo así, jeje), saludos y estamos en contacto.

**artemisav****: **enojarme?, no, no me enojo, al contrario me da pena porque se que tienes razón!, siempre me tardo para actualizar, pero mirá hoy no tarde tanto, jejeje, me alegra de que me tengas paciencia n.n, y si, el pobre Sasuke tiene mucha gente que lo quiere, pero muy lejos, jajaja, saludos.

**PolinSeneka:** si, chica, muchos me han regañado por lo de ud., y están en fiera propaganda para que lo quite pero es algo un poquito complicado para mi, jeje, el problema está en que yo se lo digo tanto a jóvenes como adultos xD, en fin, si, a mi también me encanta leer y escribir a Kakashi amoroso, se que no es muy comunicativo, ni se acerca mucho, pero siempre me a dado la impresión de que es sumamente preocupón de la gente que quiere, jeje, saludos.

**LUCY: **Hola querida Lucy, si, en este cap., todavía no aclare la paternidad, pero mira ya les di pistas y en el siguiente prometo que ya sabrán, si es que no lo sospechan ya, jejeje, sea como sea espero y esta capítulo te guste.

**Lalesca73:** Hola chica, no te preocupes, me agrada mucho que me dejes tu comentario así que no te preocupes se esperar pacientemente por los comentarios XD, jajaja, y como le decía a Lucy, en el siguiente ya lo diré.

**Newwarrior: **Jejeje, si, yo también me divertí mucho con eso de "estoy gorda", pero es algo que todas las mujeres decimos, y la que diga que no lo ha dicho ¡!es mentira!, jajaja, gracias por comentar.

**Dani555: **Si!, pobre Anko!, ya veremos como le va o le fue, o que se yo XD, ajajaja, ya vez que Gai es más terco….en fin, respecto a lo del padre jejeje, en el siguiente XD, es que es el meollo de esta historia, tengo algo de nervios porque espero y no se decepcionen por eso, saludos.

**Hatake Nabiki: **Si, el pobre Gai no se veía bien, pero peor se veía lo que le pasaría a Anko!, ajajajaja, en fin, yo también quiero saber que pasó con ellos dos XD, jajaja, chica muchas gracias por seguir todos mis fic, de verdad, gracias.

**Lilith's angel: ** De verdad te hizo sentir maripositas?, wow, gracias por emocionarte tanto!, me hace sentir feliz, jejeje, y respecto a lo de tu fic, solo espero leerlo pronto, y no te preocupes que para mi si sería como un honor decir que alguien coincide o se basa en una historia, en fin, no te preocupes, jejeje, saludos.

**Angy Hatake: **Que tal chica, no importa, ya saben lo que dice, mas vale tarde que nuna, jajaja, yo también con los dichos, me gusto mucho tu comentario y saber un poco de tu experiencia, es algo muy conmovedor, en serio, me hace sentir bien, jejeje, no se como explicarlo, en fin, espero tus comentarios, y perdona no dejarte la contestación en el sexto, pero ya lo había subido XD..

**K2008sempai: **hola, hola, jejeje, espero y no te caigas muy seguido, no vaya ser que te lastimes, no quiero ser culpable de una posible lesión de espalda, porque créeme son HORRIBLES,pobre de Anko!, a ver en que paró todo eso, jejeje n.n

**IzabellaZelda: **Si se besan, si se besan y ambos conscientes, ejejje, si chica a esperar el siguiente capítulo, por lo pronto espero tu parecer, saludos.

**.Shyka-chan: **Hola!, muchas gracias por leer esta historia y muchas gracias por su comentario, para mi son muy importantes, gracias. Si esa personalidad tierna y preocupada a mi también me ha gustado muchito, espero y no alejarme mucho de la verdadera personalidad de Kakashi pero en fin, mientras a terminar el fic…saludos.

**Paosan: **Hola!, gracias por comentar, mira mira que ya se han besado, y ambos conscientes, y ambos lo ha admitido su amor, jejejeje, chica solo falta su última petición ya se la voy a cumplir en el próximo, ¡de verás! n.n saludos.

Por hoy es todo, y les aclaro que si no actualizo durante esta semana probablemente no lo haga hasta después del 18 de julio (que será cuando presente el examen), así que chicas yo también espero y hacerlo antes. Saludos y que dios me los cuide y bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

-Sakura chan, Sakura chan-

-Hum….- dio media vuelta y se afianzo a las sábanas con más fuerza y esperanzas.

-¡Sakura chan!, ¡Sakura chan!- la agitó con fuerza.

-Hum…- pero obviamente ni sus ruegos ni sus esperanzas dieron fruto, su amigo Naruto siempre sería un terco.

-¡Sakuraaaaa chaaannnn!-

-¡¿QUÉ?-

-Esto….-

La pelirosa salto tan rápido de la cama y se destapo con tanta velocidad que su cara molesta e incómoda logró hacer que el rubio diera un leve brinco abandonando la orilla de la cama de la chica.

-¿Estabas dormida?- preguntó con tono infantil y tímido.

-No, claro que no…- dijo Sakura con tono suave que logró tranquilizar un poco al chico -¡quien podría dormir cuando le gritan al oído "Sakura chan, Sakura chan"!- gritó imitando la voz de Naruto.

-Je je je, disculpa- se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo.

La ojiverde suspiró tranquilizándose, o tratando de hacerlo, -¿qué quieres Naruto?-

-Pues verás…, esto….al Teme y a mí se nos ocurrió una gran idea, de verás…-

-Hum…- la pelirosa suspiró con pereza.

-Queremos salir a festejar, ¿verdad que es una buena idea?-

Sakura se quedo quieta unos instantes –si- dijo, Naruto sonrió esperanzado pero la sonrisa se borró al ver como ella se dejaba caer en la cama de nuevo –que se diviertan mucho- y se tapo con la cobija –¡y a la otra me puedes dejar en paz y contarme después!-

-Ne, ¡espera Sakura chan!- el rubio se arrodillo a la altura de su cabeza, la pelirosa se destapo los ojos con pereza y emitió un "hum" –es que…es que todos iremos, y pues venía a invitarte…-

-Hum….-

-¿Qué dices?-

-¿Qué si que digo?, digo que - se incorporo quedando sentada -ya es tarde, hace un frio espantoso –enumeró con los dedos –estoy muy cansada, tengo sueño –Uzumaki se ponía más triste conforme aumentaban las razones de la pelirosa –y venimos de una misión donde casi nos matan- elevo la voz –¿y quieres salir a "festejar"?

-Por eso Sakura chan, debemos festejar nuestra victoria, ¡de verás!-

Sakura suspiró sonoramente, sabía que él no se rendiría hasta lograr su aprobación, y pensándolo bien hasta cierto punto el jinchuiriki tenía razón, pero eso de festejar, que de acuerdo al expediente de Naruto y Sasuke sería en un bar donde terminarían con lo más altos niveles de alcohol que el cuerpo puede soportar, no era algo muy alentador.

-Hum…no sé- dudó tratando de aplacar el cabello rosado que ya era un desastre.

-Anda, vamos, anda, Sakura chan- sonrió.

-Hum, no sé….- realmente la pelirosa no estaba de un humor como para salir a divertirse, aunque le daba pena con el rubio, que se veía completamente animado como para darle un "no" definitivo –_rayos- _sólo Naruto tenía esa sonrisa que te hacía sentir mal.

-Vamos-

Y entre las miles de excusas que su cerebro trataba de formular ninguna le pareció conveniente, hasta que dio con una que le hizo tener un brillo de esperanza en sus verdes ojos.

-Me encantaría Naruto, pero, Kakashi sensei, ya sabes cómo es con estas cosas…-

-Aceptó- la cortó el rubio.

-¿Qué?-

-De hecho el también irá-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si-

-¿En serio?-

-Que si, de verás que si- agregó efusivamente –solo faltas tu-

-Oh- Sakura se quedo quieta un instante, mirando el piso del lugar, realmente no tenía entusiasmo para salir.

–_Pero que rayos, por un demonio, ¡vamos!-_

Sakura suspiró, ni su inner ni la sonrisa esperanzada de su mejor amigo la dejarían descansar en la tranquilidad de la habitación.

-Sal para poder cambiarme-

-¡SI!- gritó Naruto saltándole al cuello –¡eres lo máximo Sakura chan!-

-Sí, si, anda, vete- pidió dándole golpecitos en la espalda –¡vete que voy a cambiarme!-

-Si- Naruto la soltó sonriendo con nerviosismo y queriendo ocultar el sonrojo en las mejillas salió con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca –no tardes mucho- cerró la puerta.

-¡Me tardaré horas!- gritó y sonrió al escuchar el refunfuño de su amigo.

Perezosamente salió del conforte de la cálida cama, suspiró y sonrió, definitivamente sólo alguien tan terco y efusivo como Naruto conseguiría que aceptara.

Buscó entre su mochila y no encontró nada "bonito" que ponerse, se alzó de hombros, ¿qué esperaba?, estaba de misión, sonrió, no tuvo de otra que ponerse su clásico y ya limpio uniforme. Se felicitó, contenta de haber tomado la precaución de lavarlo en cuanto entraron al hotel, lo bueno era que su obsesión le había ayudado esta vez.

Estando peinando el desastre de cabello miró su reflejo que lucía ensimismada, en realidad estaba sorprendida e intrigada pensando en cómo habían logrado que Kakashi aceptara salir a "festejar".

No era que él no los dejará salir a divertirse, o que le pidieran permiso, pero una de sus reglas era que sólo podría hacerse al finalizar con la misión y eso generalmente significaba estar en Konoha.

Además su sensei era de las pocas personas que conocía que no bebían, era un tanto extraño y raro el saber cómo alguien como él no tenía el gusto por el sake, más aun sabiendo la terrible influencia de Jiraiya, para muestras Naruto que de vez en cuando se daba el gusto sólo para recordar su tiempo con el noble ermitaño; el caso era que Hatake no solía salir a los bares, y mucho menos tomar.

Claro que de vez en cuando, "cada muerte de obispo", lograban encontrarlo, invitarlo, que aceptará ir y que realmente fuera, aunque sólo tomaba una o dos copas, a lo mucho, en fin, el caso es que le pareció muy sorpresivo el hecho de que Uzumaki le dijera que había aprobado salir y más aún que el mismo peligris aceptará ir.

Suspiró con resignación y siguió peinando su cabello rosado sin mucho entusiasmo.

Naruto entró a la habitación con más seriedad de la que normalmente tenía, y ahí, en el cuarto, se dio cuenta de que aun estaban el capitán Yamato y Sai, seguramente de "curiosos", por decirlo así, en espera de la noticia.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Sasuke, con quien compartía habitación, Naruto no contesto y se sentó con pereza en la cama -¿no me digas que no la invitaste?-

-Esto….si-

Sasuke suspiró, Sai sonrió y Yamato rió con tranquilidad

-¿Y aceptó? – dijo Sai.

-Si-

-¿Entonces por qué tienes esa carota?, no me digas que tienes miedo, dobe-

-No tengo miedo, teme- Uzumaki se incorporó de golpe, pero su expresión valiente y desafiante se convirtió en una de nervios –es sólo que…bueno…dije que todos iríamos…-

-¿Que qué?- preguntó el portador del sharingan.

-Verdad que vamos a ir todos juntos- sonrió

El resto de los presente se miraron entre sí, suspiraron y asintieron.

-Ya que- dijo Sasuke.

-Según tengo entendido no es conveniente que otros participen en la declaración – agregó Sai.

-Gracias Sai por tu valiosa información, no lo sabía- dijo con sarcasmo, con los ojos azules entrecerrados.

-Lo que pasa es que el Dobe se acorvado y…-

-Teme….- suspiró –la verdad es que ella no quería ir, de último momento se me ocurrió eso, creí que así sería más fácil que dijera que si-  
-Está bien Naruto, te entendemos- dijo el capitán riendo.

-Sólo hay otro problema…- suspiró – eso también incluye a Kakashi sensei-

-Hum…- Sasuke miró hacia la puerta –eres un estúpido-

-Sempai no aceptará-

-¡Ay!, ya sé, ya sé- se agarró el cabello agitando la cara con nervios –es que ella me pregunto y no pude evitarlo, demonios….-

-Entonces creo que debes decirle- dijo Sai

-Suerte- agregó Sasuke

-Vamos Naruto, ánimo-

– Verdad que si capitán Yamato, - dijo entusiasta -¿usted cree que él vaya?-

-Esto….sempai es….no, no creo- Naruto se sintió pequeñito, si Kakashi no iba, que era lo más seguro, todos sus planes se acabarían y su oportunidad, y reciente valor, se irían para posponerlo hasta quien sabe cuándo –pero puedes intentarlo-

-Si- dijo optimista incorporándose y saliendo por la puerta –hay que intentarlo-

Sai, Sasuke y Yamato le vieron salir y pensaron que si bien ya estaban involucrados en el asunto bien podrían ver la reacción de Kakashi, después de todo era simple colaboración no que fueran a estar de chismosos por ahí, o que les gustará ver el sufrimiento en el rubio…

Y así fue como Uzumaki fue de nuevo a tocar la puerta de la habitación del hombre, la cual por cierto era mucho mejor que la de ellos, el muy abusivo les había rentado las peores y él se consentía con la suite del lugar y para él solito….

"Toc"

"Toc"

La puerta sonaba insistente y molesta. Kakashi se encontraba tan tranquilo en sus propias preocupaciones y cavilaciones que pensó que era sumamente incomodo el que fueran a molestarlo, y que definitivamente no atendería el llamado, ya se rendirían, además no tocarían toda la noche, ¿no?

"Toc"

"Toc"

-Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sensei-

Suspiró, si había alguien capaz de tocar la puerta toda la noche ese era Naruto.

-Kakashi sensei, soy yo, Naruto, ¿está dormido?- siguió tocando la puerta con insistencia.

-Dime-

Hatake abrió tan sorpresivamente la puerta que Uzumaki término por caer de una forma tan graciosa que el único que no rio abiertamente fue Sasuke.

–Esto…Kakashi sensei-

-Hum…-

-¿Estaba dormido?- preguntó al incorporarse y sin prestarle atención a las risitas de sus compañeros chismosos.

-Hum…no, ¿cómo crees?, ¿a esta hora?, no- agregó con pereza, revolviendo más los despeinados cabellos al bostezar.

-Lo siento, sensei- dijo moviendo la cabeza de abajo hacia arriba.

Se disculpaba tan afanosamente que Kakashi por un momento pensó que sería capaz de sentir remordimiento, después de todo era una mentira, sus pensamientos respecto a lo que Naruto le confesará apenas llegaran al hotel no le dejaban tranquilo, por lo que así estuviera muriéndose de cansancio tampoco podría dormir.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con pereza.

-Esto…sensei…- suspiró llevándose una mano al pelo –es que….recuerda lo que le dije de que si podíamos salir Sakura y yo a…-

Hatake asintió y se recargo en el marco de la puerta –si, te dije que no había problema y te deseé buena suerte-

-Esto…si…gracias sensei…es que…-

-Hum…-

-Bueno, surgió un problema y…- por primera vez la conversación le pareció interesante – y bueno, esto…- pausó- de alguna manera le dije que usted también vendría-

Kakashi suspiró –Naruto…-

-Por favor, Kakashi sensei, por favor, por favor, por favor- suplicó.

-Por si no lo sabes ir con ustedes dos en esta situación no es muy…-

-No se preocupe por eso sempai- Yamato asomó la cabeza.

-Sí, el dobe ya nos involucro a todos en esto-

-Hum…- suspiró

¿Cómo decirlo?, todo este asunto no le interesaba mucho, después de todo no podían culparlo, ir y ver como se le declaran a la mujer que amas no es lo más alentador del mundo, además si no puedes hacer nada, aunque hayas renunciado a ello desde hace mucho, tampoco es un aliciente precisamente.

-Por favor, sensei…-

Pero los ojos azules de Naruto y esa sonrisa sí que te hacían sentir mal.

-Voy por mi máscara…-

-¡Sí!, gracias, Kakashi sensei-

-Hum…-

Fue así como la originalmente cita para dos término siendo una celebración del equipo siete.

-Aquí, aquí- Naruto señalaba el lugar afanosamente, jalándola de la mano.

-Hum…no sé, ¿por qué no esperamos a los otros y les preguntamos?-

Sakura miró hacia atrás, donde entre la negrura de la calle y los escasos y opacos faroles las cuatro figuras se acercaban a ellos tan despacio que hasta parecían no querer llegar.

-Tú entra, de verás que no hay problema-

Sakura asintió y entraron al bar, era un lugar más amplio de lo que aparentemente creía, al adentrarse sintió esa sensación de ser observada.

Un calosfrió la recorrió de punta a punta, sintiéndose terriblemente incomoda al percatarse que era la única chica en todo el lugar, o al menos lo que ella alcanzaba a percibir, el ambiente se le antojaba tenso y desagradable, pero el entusiasmo de Naruto no le permitió desistir de la oferta.

-Este sitio es muy agradable, de verás-

-_Si no eres una mujer supongo que sí…-_ pensó con una risa interior.

-Ero sennin y yo siempre llegábamos cuando pasábamos por aquí – un leve gesto nostálgico apareció en los ojos azules de Naruto y Sakura decidió que sólo por eso no comentaría nada de lo incomodo que se sentía el ser observada por tantos ojos, y no de la forma más discreta que digamos, -me trae buenos recuerdos, verás que a ti también-

-_Lo dudo- _pensó y sonrió sentándose en esas altas e incomodas sillas de la barra.

-¡Hey, mira a quien tenemos aquí, Uzumaki Naruto, tanto sin verte!- un hombre de unos cincuenta años saludo desde la barra con entusiasmo.

-Hola, tío Sou, tanto si verlo, se ve que sigue igual-

El hombre robusto, firme, fuerte y de cabellos negros sonrió dejando entrever su blanca dentadura, sus ojos lilas brillaron, haciendo que Sakura pensara que en la juventud debió ser apuesto.

-Y ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-Misión-

-Ya veo- sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró y una línea dura y triste enmarco sus labios –se me hace extraño verte sin Jiraiya-

-Si- dijo con tristeza.

-Pero mira, traes una muy buena compañía, no debes sentirte tan solo – el hombre se acero y la saludo, Sakura asintió dando un "gracias" –supongo que es tu novia, es muy linda, siempre tuviste buen gusto- le guiñó un ojo y Uzumaki se sonrojo tanto que Sakura angostó los ojos pensando qué clase de cosas harían y con quienes irían a ese bar ese par.

-Ella no es mi novia- dijo entre risas y sonrojos –es mi amiga y compañera de equipo, Sakura chan-

-Haruno Sakura- dijo la pelirosa

-Oh, ya veo- dijo el señor mirándola de arriba abajo – disculpe señorita-

-No importa Sou sama-

-Llámame tío Sou- sonrió, Sakura asintió y sonrió nerviosa -¿qué van a querer?-

-Lo de siempre para mi, y tu ¿qué quieres Sakura chan?-

-Yo…esto…bueno… ¿tiene limonada?-

Las carcajadas del tío le indicaron que muy probablemente no.

-Lo siento señorita- dijo limpiando una pequeña lagrima que se asomaba en su ojo izquierdo –es sólo que nadie me había pedido eso desde que este vino por primera vez- y de nuevo se echo a reír –buenos recuerdos, ¿no Naruto?-

-Hey, tío, que no es necesario recordarlo-

-Je je je je, está bien, está bien, no hablaremos de esa vez- rió y Sakura sólo se quedo con la incógnita de que pasaría en esa ocasión para que el hombre riera con tanta fuerza y Naruto se quedará tan serio y apenado, seguramente algo no muy decoroso – lo siento pequeña, pero lo más ligero que puedo ofrecerte es una cerveza de raíz, aquí todo tiene alcohol, hasta el sudor de los clientes-

Sakura trato de reír ante el chiste del hombre, que bien había regresado la risa del rubio, pero la verdad le había parecido de mal gusto –_ugk-_

-¡Oh pero esto sí que es para sorprenderse!- gritó Sou haciendo que Sakura se quedará con la palabra en la boca, pero contenta por no responder -¡Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia, este sí que es un gran honor!-

Sakura giró y sonrió al ver llegar al resto de los chicos.

-También me da gusto verte Sou san – se sentó a un costado de Yamato.

-Sí, si, si- sonrió –viejos amigos regresan, esto merece lo mejor - saco una botella y la colocó en la barra –a cuenta de la casa- sonrió al escuchar el "gracias" –pero solo la primera, las otras van a cuenta de ustedes-

-Sí, no te preocupes, Sou san, Naruto ha tenido misiones de buena paga-

Naruto miró como Kakashi se recargaba en la barra, sonrió nerviosamente con una gota en la cabeza, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, su sensei siempre se cobraba los favores, ¡y con creces!

Sou sirvió una copa a cada quien, incluyendo a Sakura, quien no pudo negarse y suspiró con la resignación de quien tiene que aceptar solo por ser amable, miró a Kakashi y observo como paseaba de una mano a otra la copa, mirando solo la enorme vitrina donde había botellas de todos los colores, suspiró.

-¡_Al demonio! _-gritó su inner y ella la apoyo tomándose de un trago la bebida.

Pronto se arrepintió y por poco la escupe, de no ser por mala educación, muy a su pesar tuvo que tragar esa bebida que le raspaba la garganta sin piedad, ¿cómo es que ellos podían beber así como si nada, como si fuera la cosa más dulce del mundo?, debía darle crédito a Ino.

Tosió un poco, sintiendo como el ardor en su garganta no se disipaba, ya había bebido antes, pero siempre era lo mismo, por eso prefería no tomar ese fuego abrazador que le recorría de la boca a la garganta y todo su cuerpo, para ella el alcohol no era algo muy sorprendente o agradable, era algo severamente fuerte y terriblemente peligroso.

Sólo le gustaba cuando alguien más lo bebía, porque era divertido ver los estragos que causaba en otras personas, lo malo es que no todos se volvían animosos, alegres, cariñosos desinhibidos o elocuentes, la muestra era el afable Lee que cuando probaba lo más mínimo se volvía un busca pleitos de lo peor.

-_Tal vez por eso Kakashi sensei prefiere no beber-_ pensó.

-Cielos chico, veo que hoy vienes con ganas – dijo el de ojos lilas.

Sakura miró al rubio a su costado y observo cómo se tomaba con rapidez el tercer trago.

-¡Naruto!-

-No te preocupes, Sakura chan- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –oye, vamos a bailar- la invito tomándole la mano.

-Pero si ni hay música- dijo

-Asunto arreglado- dijo Sou al tiempo que comenzó a sonar música suave y linda.

-Oh- dijo Kakashi –no sabía que tenías música y pista-

-Siempre la ha habido, pero nunca la utilizamos, no vienen muchas damas por acá, sólo la usaban cuando Jiraiya traía a esas chicas, le hacia el favor, pero eso ya es de hace mucho tiempo- sonrió.

-Hum…-

Salieron a la pista pequeña e improvisada, rodeada casi por completo de mesas y hombres ebrios que la veían como si se tratará de una rareza en exhibición, y comenzaron a bailar.

Kakashi sonrió, Naruto era buen bailarín, no como él, que era un completo desastre. Sasuke, Sai y Yamato comenzaron a beber, después de todo, beber una copa era algo que ayudaba a relajar el estrés de una misión, sobretodo una tan complicada.

Aunque para él el alcohol nunca había sido de lo más estimulante del mundo, ni de lo más agradable, solía provocarle un terrible dolor de cabeza al día siguiente, eso sólo con una copa que se tomará, ni que decir lo que varias provocarían en su cuerpo.

Suspiró –_aunque esto si requiere de una-_

Ver bailar a Sakura en brazos de otro le provocaba la necesidad de llenar ese vacío que sentía en el estomago, a decir verdad él sabía que ahogar las penas en alcohol no arregla nada, a veces suele empeorarlas, pero en esta ocasión, sólo por esta ocasión, creía que era necesario.

Por fin se decidió, bajó la máscara y sonrió al darse cuenta que desde hace tiempo el mirar su rostro no provocaba la misma ansiedad y curiosidad en sus alumnos, y de un solo trago se lo tomó.

Poco a poco sintió como el cálido líquido bajaba por su garganta.

No debían culparle, era una forma de desahogarse, sentía como si deseará salir de ahí y llegar a la cama y tratar de dormirse.

-_Aunque no creo poder dormir- _

Siempre supo que había sido una completa estupidez, e ironía, el enamorarse de su alumna, pero siempre fue del tipo que no tiene las cosas fáciles, ¿por qué tendría que ser diferente en el amor?, no claro que no, así que de alguna manera estaba destinado a complicarse la vida con el hecho de amar a un imposible.

Porque eso era imaginarse una relación entre ellos dos, un imposible.

Y ahí iba otra copa más.

Cierto que también siempre supo que Sakura nunca sería suya, por consiguiente algún día sería de otro, estaba resignado y aceptaba eso. Pero el saberlo y aceptarlo no mermaba ni un poco el dolor y la incomodidad que se sentía ver como eso se cumplía esa predicción.

Por ello, cuando Naruto se le acercó pidiéndole, o avisándole mejor dicho, sobre su intención de invitarla para obviamente confesarse no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, incomodo y celoso, pero también sabía que no debía interferir en nada, porque él desde hace mucho había renunciado a ella.

Así que sólo asintió con la cabeza y dijo.

–"_Entiendo, no hay problema, buena suerte"-_ sonriendo y se adentrándose en su cuarto haciendo como si leyera su icha icha a la vez que escuchaba los gritos entusiastas de su rubio alumno por el corredor.

Y así había pasado, tratando de leer su libro o dormir, pero ni una ni otra cosa pudo hacer, sólo pensar en lo que estaba a punto de pasar, donde quizás sería el inicio de terminar por enterrar más su esperanza y hacer más imposible su sentimiento hacia ella.

En eso estaba cuando llegó su alumno diciéndole que por estar tan nervioso y ansioso no pudo evitar tergiversar la información y decir que se trataba de una celebración o algo así.

Definitivamente algo malo había hecho en su otra vida.

Así que ahora estaba sentado en ese viejo bar viendo como el amor de su vida bailaba con su alumno, su apreciado alumno, donde en cualquier momento él trataría de convertirla en su novia, y después probablemente, si ella le daba el "si", se casarían, formarían una familia…y…él, bueno él, él seguiría como siempre.

Y ¡maldita sea!, se sentía el más vil de los viles, porque si bien deseaba la felicidad de su alumno y Sakura también deseaba que ella no le diera el sí.

¿Por qué demonios su vida apestaba tanto?, ¿por qué siempre tenía que complicarse tanto la vida?

Suspiró y tomó otra copa más, al diablo con el dolor de cabeza y el cuerpo cortado, mañana se maldeciría, pero hoy si que necesitaba un trago.

-_Quizás, quizás ser hokage no sea tan malo-_ pensó al casi ahogarse con el licor que acaba de tragar, ¡maldita su intolerancia al alcohol!

-_Sí, siendo hokage tal vez la olvide-_ sonrió de sí mismo, por su estúpida consideración, bien sabía que él nunca la olvidaría, si se había enamorado de ella era porque toda su vida sería así.

–_Bueno, por lo menos con tanto trabajo, con tanto que firmar y con tantos shinobis que controlar y explotar, y con tanto que hacer y deshacer… tal vez con todo eso por lo menos me distraiga un poco-_

Suspiró y sonrió de nuevo de sí mismo, definitivamente su vida si que era patética –_lo pensaré-_ tomó otro trago ignorando la mirada extraña y sorpresiva que le daba Yamato.

-¡_Que se jodan!- _pensó –_además Naruto paga hoy-_

_-_Esto, Sakura chan-

-Hum…- asintió.

-Esto…yo…quería…- tragó grueso –decirte algo…-

-Hum…- asintió de nuevo moviendo la cabeza por sobre el hombro.

-Algo que…bueno-

-Naruto-

-¿Eh?-

-No crees que es raro que tome tanto-

-¿Eh?-

Sakura le señalo la barra y pudo ver como Kakashi, al igual que los demás, tomaba una copa más de sake.

-No te preocupes- dijo sin saber bien a quien se refería con exactitud –estará bien-

Sakura asintió no muy convencida y siguió mirando a la barra con el entrecejo junto.

La canción termino e inicio otra, pero decidieron sentarse un poco, Naruto se sentó en la silla con tanta pesadez que fue claro para Sasuke y Sai que no había dicho nada aún.

-Esto…-Sakura se sentó con ligereza –por favor, no tomen mucho-

-No te preocupes feíta, vamos a estar bien-

Sakura ni siquiera le puso atención, ni siquiera le molesto el "feíta" que le dio Sai, estaba demasiado absorta mirando como el ninja copia, que estaba al final de la fila, parecía no haberla escuchado o simplemente la ignoraba.

Suspiró y colocó la cara sobre la palma de sus manos, pensando que la persona a quien se refería no le prestaba ni el más mínimo de atención.

_-Que novedad- _pensó con ironía.

Su sensei nunca le prestaba atención, al menos no como ella quisiera, siempre era así, la hacía sentir mal, era una tonta, ya debería estar acostumbrada.

-_Y ¿qué esperabas?, así es con todos-_

Suspiró, su inner tenía razón, ¿por qué era tan dura con eso?

Kakashi los trataba igual de indiferente y mal a todos, incluso podría decirse que Naruto, Sasuke y ella eran afortunados por recibir "tanta" atención de su parte.

Pero el problema de Sakura era que ella no quería el mismo tipo de atención que Naruto o Sasuke tenían, al menos ya no, no, ahora ella quería otro tipo de atención, una muy diferente a la que se le da a un alumno, a un compañero, a un amigo, ella quería ser más que eso.

Suspiró –_tonta-_

Había sido un terrible chasco el darse cuenta del amor que sentía hacia su maestro.

-_Eres tan estúpida- _se regaño a sí misma –_ya lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido…, ¿por qué siempre me tengo que enamorar de imposibles?-_ refunfuño internamente.

Unas ganas enormes de llorar la invadieron pero eran por mucho superadas por la frustración y el enojo hacía sí misma, impulsada por ello no lo dudo y tomó de nuevo la copa y la empinó con decisión.

Ino solía decir "el alcohol no arregla problemas, ¡ah! pero como ayuda a olvidarlos"

Y vaya que ella necesitaba un instante de tranquilidad, un instante para olvidarse de lo estúpida e inepta que era para las cuestiones del amor.

¿Por qué siempre se enamoraba de imposibles?

Porque eso era imaginarse una relación entre ellos dos, un imposible.

Primero su tonto enamoramiento infantil-obsesivo con Sasuke, que obviamente le dejó mucho dolor y mucha experiencia, experiencia que resulto no valer nada ni servir para nada cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Kakashi, nada más y nada menos de la persona que fue su maestro.

En fin, ¡que la verdad era que le gustaba complicarse la vida!, ¿por qué no enamorarse de otro?

-_ De Naruto por ejemplo_- era tan bueno y la trataba tan bien, o de cualquiera de los chicos que la cortejaban de vez en cuando_ -de algún enfermo o doctor de hospital, ¡de cualquiera maldición!-_

Pero no, eso sería muy simple y sencillo, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no, ella tenía que sufrir, llorar y morirse por dentro, sino no estaba tranquila.

-_Maldita sea-_

Y así paso el tiempo, sin que ninguno notara como el abuso de las copas ya les estaba afectando la coordinación y el sentido; Naruto con los nervios a flor de piel, Kakashi y Sakura con el lio amoroso que se cargaban y Sai, Sasuke y Yamato por el mero gusto de darse un descanso.

En fin, que el tiempo y las copas pasaron, y el pobre de Naruto ya llevaba varias canciones con la pelirosa pero nunca lograba concretar nada de la famosa declaración, por uno u otro motivo, pero no pudo.

Además de que la ojiverde estaba tan deprimida, y ya algo mareada, que poco o nada ponía atención a sus frases mochas y temblor al pronunciarlas.

-¡_Ya está, en esta si la hacemos, si, de verás!-_ Naruto se incorporo tan de repente que asustó a sus amigos que por poco tiran la bebida al escucharlo decir –¡BAILA CONMIGO!-

-Pero Naruto, estoy cansada, ya bailamos mucho y…-

-Por favor, Sakura chan, será la última, de verás- le dijo con rubor en las mejillas, ese que indicaba que las copas ya se le habían subido.

-La última, ¿ok?- dijo ella.

-Si-

Sakura se levantó sintiéndose un poco mareada pero pensando que aun estaba mucho más sobria que el resto de su equipo.

Claro que había bebido, pero no tanto como para perder el sentido y la orientación, aun estaba consciente de sus actos y sus acciones, lo cual no podía decir del resto de los chicos, que se veía que estaban en los límites de la conciencia.

Decidió no beber de más por si era necesario parar alguna pelea, o no dejar que alguno de los buitres que la veían con tanta hambre y lujuria tratara de sobrepasarse con ella, o simplemente conservar la consciencia por si era necesario llevar a rastras a sus amigos, ¡ah! y por supuesto que para no olvidar la maravillosa y tierna escena que era ver como Sasuke y Sai terminaron durmiéndose por un momento colocando sus cabezas juntas.

¿Por qué nunca se tiene una cámara cuando se necesita?

Sonrió y se encaminó a la pista por quien sabe qué ocasión, ya había perdido la cuenta de las canciones que habían bailado, total, que igual no importaba contarlas.

Después de un tiempo, en el que casi se cae y termino por sostenerse de la chaqueta de Naruto, el aludido comenzó a balbucear quien sabe que tantas cosas de su infancia, de su amistad y algo así como "nuestra historia juntos", al parecer el alcohol lo ponía nostálgico.

-Y durante todo este tiempo…- balbuceo entrecortadamente –yo…mis sentimientos por ti- trago grueso por enésima ocasión y sintió como sus manos sudaban causándole algo de pena con la pelirosa –tu sabes que siempre te he querido mucho, eres mi mejor amiga…yo…te quiero decir que…-

-¿Qué?-

Naruto pestañó y la miro a los ojos, estaba tan linda que le hizo sentirse más nervioso de lo normal, durante toda la noche habían hablado, bueno él había hablado, y ella solo asentía o decía cosas como "hum", "si", que hasta llego a pensar que ni siquiera le ponía atención, así que al verla a los ojos y darse cuenta de su total atención no pudo continuar.

-Que tengo que ir al baño- finalizó soltándola y corriendo al dichoso baño dejándola parada en medio de la improvisada pista de baile.

Se alzo de brazos y sonrió entretenida por la escena que era ver a Naruto corriendo. Se acercó a la barra y se sentó, de pronto notó algo extraño, algo faltaba.

-Sasuke, Sasuke- dijo moviéndolo con ligereza.

-Tsk, ¿qué?- preguntó.

-¿Dónde está Kakashi sensei?-

-Tsk…se fue- dijo antes de incorporarse y aventar a un lado el costal de papas que era Sai, tomando un largo y gratificante sorbo de sake.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó preocupada.

-Arg, otro más- dijo el pintor hipando y tomando el siguiente trago.

-Caminando, supongo- agregó con sarcasmo haciendo que los hombres sonrieran, Sakura junto el ceño, el estar ebrio no le quitaba al Uchiha el humor de perros que siempre cargaba.

-Pero si estaba peor que ustedes, ¿por qué no lo detuvieron?-

-Tsk, ya está bastante grandecito…-

-Además- dijeron con una risita –a sempai no suele gustarle estar acompañado, una vez amenazo con un kunai a Gai – rió- deberías de haber visto donde termino el kunai-

Y se echaron a reír diciendo cosas como "ya nunca fue lo mismo" y otras tantas oraciones que ya ni escuchó pues se aventuro a salir para alcanzarlo.

-_Kakashi sensei no estaba bien, ¿y si le pasa algo?, no suele beber mucho, ¿y si no llega al hotel, y si…?- _una mano la detuvo al salir, a escasos pasos de la puerta.

-Hey muñeca- era un tipo grotesco, de esos que tanto la habían desnudado con la mirada desde que llegara –qué dices si te llevo a pasear y la pasamos bien- le dijo eructándole en la cara, provocando que casi vomitara por la peste a alcohol y quien sabe que más.

-No gracias- dijo moviendo el brazo con fuerza.

No fue difícil soltarse y echar a correr unos metros, en búsqueda del shinobi.

&&&&&/&&&&

Naruto salió del sanitario tan pronto como el manojo de nervios terminó por desaparecer junto con el agua del retrete.

Suspiró mirándose en el espejo, lucía sonrojado y sus ojos entreabiertos, clara muestra de no estar en las mejores condiciones, pero sonrió, estaba decidió, le diría a Sakura de su amor.

Lavó sus manos y refunfuñó al no encontrar papel o toalla para secárselas.

-Le diré al tío que sea menos tacaño con eso- susurró mientras secaba las manos contra el pantalón.

Pudo salir cuando por fin el tipo que tapaba la puerta del sanitario termino por caerse del otro lado, pasó con precaución de no pisarlo y corrió en búsqueda de la pelirosa, pero obviamente ya no estaba esperándolo en la pista.

Suspiró y se dirigió a la barra, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarla.

Preguntó por ella pero sólo obtuvo la respuesta de ebria y entrecortada de "se fue a buscar a Kakashi sensei"

Suspiró y sentó en la barra, pidiendo un trago más, en lo que la esperaba de vuelta.

Pero Sakura tardaba más de lo normal, de hecho, después de una hora de esperarla y de ver como el resto de los chicos lo animaban diciendo cosas como "ya será para la otra", decidió que en su siguiente intento no bebería ni una gota de alcohol, porque solo lograba ponerlo más nervioso.

Sonrió y alzó la copa brindando quien sabe porque junto con el resto de sus amigos.

&&&&&/&&&&

Después de varios metros la calle pareció moverse y ella tuvo que agarrarse a la pared de uno de los edificios del lugar, no estaba tan ebria como los chicos, pero no precisamente sobria.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿dónde está? – preguntó al aire y trato de incorporarse, mirando a todos lados, tratando de localizarlo -¿dónde está?-

-Aquí estoy muñeca-

No pudo ni respirar cuando sintió como algo la aplastaba contra la pared, estaba tan sorprendida, mareada y asustada que no pudo reaccionar con suficiente velocidad para evitar que con una mano le taparan la boca y con la otra le tocaran la pierna.

Un grito ahogado nació en sus labios al sentir la rasposa mano rozando dolorosamente su muslo derecho.

-Sshhh- se relamió los labios –eres tan suave- le dijo en la cara, haciendo que casi se ahogara con el olor de su aliento –no fuiste muy amable allá atrás linda, pero no te preocupes, ya llegue…- rió con maldad –te enseñaré a ser más cordial-.

Sentir su mano sobre su pecho hizo que despertará, un sentimiento de terror absoluto la invadió de pies a cabeza, dio un respingo al sentir como le apretaba el pecho tan duro que le dolía tremendamente.

-¿Te excita?, eh muñeca-

-_Claro que no, imbécil- _pensó, el dolor, el asco y el terror hicieron que reaccionara –_tengo que soltarme-_ trato de concentrarse y olvidar la horrorosa mano que la estrujaba y reunir chakra y darle su merecido al tipo, cerró los ojos.

Y pronto se sintió mejor, al parecer había logrado concentrarse, ni siquiera sentía más la presión sobre su cuerpo, su seno y su boca, ya no.

Y abrió los ojos dispuesta a golpearlo y arrojarlo, pero sus ojos no encontraron la silueta del tipo, al contrario, solo había vacio, él la había soltado, pestaño sorprendida y un ruido sordo hizo que girará la cabeza.

-Sensei-

Era Kakashi que miraba con pena y enojo la triste figura de su agresor tirada en el piso –imbécil- siseo con odio.

-Kakashi sensei-

Él la miró de soslayo y dijo algo así como –debes estar siempre alerta- giró y camino zigzagueando de un lado a otro.

-Espere, sensei- pronto le siguió y le alcanzo colocándose a su costado –no debió venirse solo, usted…-

-Tu tampoco debiste hacerlo- la cortó, su voz profunda y seria notaba un dejo de enojo que la hizo sentir nerviosa, si no fuera por su paso ligeramente tambaleante y zigzagueante podía decir que estaba más sobrio que ella.

-Yo estaba por golpearlo, en serio- se defendió, Kakashi no dijo nada, sólo permaneció serio, caminando, como si la ignorará –gracias-

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de su parte, era como si ella no estuviera a su lado.

-Kakashi sensei, usted, usted no debió beber tanto- su sensei sonrió con cinismo, ella lo tradujo como un "y que te importa" por lo que refunfuño y siguió –usted no debió venirse así como así, estaba preocupada por usted y…-

Kakashi se detuvo y por primera vez la miro detenida y directamente haciendo que ella se sintiera nerviosa -¿preocupada por mi?- le dijo con voz ronca, acercándose ligeramente.

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás y asintió.

Él sonrió –gracias pero no tienes por qué hacerlo- agregó caminando de nuevo, dejándola respirar –ya estoy muy viejo para tener niñera- Sakura le siguió de nuevo, escuchando como suspiraba entre cada oración que decía –además no estoy borracho-

Sakura sonrió divertida, era gracioso verlo así y más una porque verlo así era algo poco probable por su aberración al alcohol.

–¡Si lo está!-

-No, y no necesito ayuda de nadie- dijo suspirando – no estoy borra…-

¡Plas!

No terminó su oración pues no se dio cuenta del ligero desnivel de la calle y cayó contra el suelo.

-Sí, sí, si- dijo Sakura tratando de no reír y ayudándolo a incorporarse –no está borracho, es cierto-

Kakashi suspiró y tomó su mano, se incorporó y no se negó a su ayuda cuando la chica le paso el brazo por sobre los hombros.

-Qué bueno que mañana no lo recordaré- dijo con la voz cada vez más lejana, casi ausente.

-Yo si- dijo entre risas –y me burlare de usted-

-No te voy a creer nada, mentirosa- dijo apretándole la nariz.

-Hum…- dijo en un puchero, él sonrió y la soltó –pero los demás si- agregó mirando hacia el frente, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Kakashi se sentía cada vez más pesado –y no voy a dejar de decirle que tuve que cargarlo porque se estaba cayendo de...- no terminó pues se dio cuenta de que él ya ni la escuchaba, tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo casi era arrastrado por completo por ella, suspiró y sonrió –lo bueno es que soy fuerte-

-_Huele muy bien- _pensó al sentir la dulce fragancia que el pelo de Sakura desprendía, hasta podía jurar que eso lo mareaba más que el sake de Sou, inhaló profundamente tratando de guardar ese dulce aroma en su memoria.

-El hotel está cerca, ya casi llegamos, sensei- susurró más para si que para él.

-Hum…-

Sakura le miro de lado, de alguna manera parecía como si estuviera dormido y contestará por inercia, sonrió, en otras circunstancias normalmente se molestaría por tener que "cargar" con borrachos, pero esta ocasión era diferente.

Terminó por llevarlo hasta su habitación, preocupada como estaba de que parecía profundamente dormido e inútil, sería muy cruel dejarlo tirado en el pasillo del hotel.

Suspiró y lo llevo hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-Sensei, sensei- lo llamó recargándolo en el umbral de la puerta –llegamos-

Hatake sólo dijo algo como –que bien ya era hora-

Sakura rodó los ojos y observo como el llevó las manos a los bolsillos –llave- susurraba, sonrió arqueando el ojo –oh, no la encuentro, la perdí- dijo colocando una mano en el oído de la chica.

-Esta loco, deje de jugar, tengo sueño y…-

Kakashi la sorprendió pues pareció encontrar por "arte de magia" la famosa llave sacándola de su oreja, pero Sakura ya estaba muy grande como para creer en la magia –oh, que mala eres, con que siempre la tuviste tu-

-Siempre estuvo en su mano, sensei-

-Oh, ¿siempre eres tan amargada?-

-Sabe que si-

Kakashi asintió y su ojo vago y perezoso estaba bastante más perezoso y vago de lo normal, por el sake, trató en vano de abrir la puerta, pero la cerradura se movía con ligereza y gracia.

–Hum ya no las hacen como antes…-

-Deme eso- y se la arrebató de la mano –que bueno que no está ebrio, sensei-

Pero el shinobi no contesto, de alguna manera parecía estar dormido de pie.

Sakura suspiró profundamente, tomó uno de sus brazos y lo pasó de nuevo por los hombros, pensando que definitivamente agradecía el no estar tan ebria como para no poder arrastrarlos y recordar lo que estaba pasando.

Mareada, cansada y feliz como estaba logró cargar con el cuerpo de su maestro hasta dejarlo en la amplia y cómoda cama.

-Es un abusivo, todo esto para usted, y nosotros solo con una cama individual, aunque yo junte las dos y no hubo problema- sonrió.

Kakashi dijo algo entre dientes pero no logró comprender nada.

-Buenas noches, sensei-

Un sonido gutural fue lo que escucho como respuesta, se encaminó hacia a puerta feliz por el hecho de que el suelo ya no parecía tan propenso a moverse, pero algo la detuvo, giró y sonrió regresando sobre sus pasos.

-No puedo creer que haga esto- sonrió y se sentó a la orilla de la cama y tomó una de las piernas y comenzó a retirarle los zapatos – nunca pensé que haría esto- y rió entretenida por lo extraño de la situación. Sonrió y siguió con el siguiente zapato.

-Y yo nunca pensé que estarías tratando de abusar de mi- musitó con debilidad.

Sakura pestañó y miro hacia el frente, encontrándolo con el ojo levemente entreabierto.

-Claro que no-

-Ni iba a oponerme- susurró más débil que antes.

-¡Sensei!-

-Hum-

Y así siguió ayudándolo a desprenderse del molesto calzado, realmente nunca pensó que alguna vez estaría en una situación como esa, mucho menos con su sensei, él nunca tomaba, él nunca dejaba que se acercará demasiado.

Siguió hablando con su sensei, escuchando algunos "hum" como respuesta y algunos otros sonidos que ni siquiera entendía, realmente había bebido demasiado esa noche, eso la hacía molestarse un poco, pero, por otra parte, se sentía contenta de poder compartir un momento tan cercano con su sensei.

Estuvo hablando, observando como la débil luz que se colaba por el vidrio le daban un aspecto agradable y atrayente.

Pero pronto encontró que tal vez sus palabras ni siquiera eran escuchadas, él dormía.

Sonrió y suspiró, dejo su pesado pie descansando en la comodidad de la cama, logrando con ello que Kakashi retirará el brazo de la cara, dándole más libertad para poder verlo.

Caminó un poco hasta quedarse a un lado suyo, mirándolo profundamente y aprovecho para retirarle la bandana que tapaba su sharingan.

Pensó que quizás nunca en su vida tendría una oportunidad como esa, que quizás nunca más podría estar tan cerca de él, se hincó y colocó la cabeza en la cama, sobre sus manos, mirando como él respiraba con un suave compás, se veía tan tranquilo, tan relajado, su cabello se movía ligeramente dándole un aspecto gracioso pero lindo.

Sonrió, dudosa y temblorosa llevó una mano a su cabello, con cuidado para no despertarle, y al parecer lo logró porque él no hizo movimiento alguno.

Sonrió y acarició los cabellos plateados y rebeldes.

-_Tan sólo por una vez-_ se dijo a sí misma –_sólo una vez-_

En el transcurso de la noche y entre trago y trago decidió que ya estaba bien de sufrir, de morirse en vida por no ser correspondida, ya basta, y decidió que a partir de esa noche renunciaría a todo, trataría de olvidarlo, de desaparecer ese amor intenso y puro que sentía por él.

Sería difícil y doloroso, pero sentía que ya no podía más con ese dolor, ese desazón y esa tristeza que sentía cada vez que le veía o pensaba, se rendiría, era cobarde, ni siquiera lucharía por él.

Después de todo nunca tuvo esperanzas.

Prefería vivir con él como siempre a perderle por declararse su enamorada.

-_Sólo una, sólo una vez- _repetía y repetía en su mente.

Suspiró y una idea loca y descabellada se coló por su cabeza, era una tontería, pero si estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo y rendirse por lo menos quería guardar un recuerdo, sólo uno, uno que le ayudará a sobrellevar esa tristeza y desazón que la acompañaría por muchos días.

Con precaución y lentamente logró recostarse a su lado, primero mirando el techo y después girando, quedando de lado, observando su cara y su respiración.

Kakashi lucía tan tierno, tan susceptible e indefenso que si de niña lo hubiera encontrado en ese estado no habría dudado y habría bajado esa incomoda máscara.

Sonrió con diversión y con delicadeza bajo la máscara, apoyó su peso en sus codos sólo para tener una mejor visión de su rostro, deseaba tanto acariciarlo, tocarlo, pero sería demasiado, así que sólo tocaba su propio rostro imaginando que se trataba del de su sensei.

La luz tenue y bella llegaba hasta su rostro debido a ello él juntaba el entrecejo con un toque tenuemente molesto y rodó ligeramente, en dirección a ella, logrando sorprenderla por quedar tan cerca, tanto que casi estuvo a punto de besarla.

Sakura tembló ligeramente, primero por la sorpresa de ser descubierta, cosa que no pasó, y después por la cercanía, sus ojos pronto se posaron en sus labios que se movían suavemente y pronto llevó sus dedos a sus propios labios, tocándolos.

Suspiró y sonrió con tristeza, definitivamente nunca olvidaría esos pequeños momentos.

En un suave movimiento logró colocarse un poco debajo de su cara, posando su cabeza por debajo de su mentón y sus manos en su pecho, recostándose contra él, sintiendo su constante y arrullador subir y bajar.

Y de nuevo se sorprendió a si misma al tomar el brazo de Kakashi y colocarlo en su cintura, como si él la abrazará, en una especie de juego, imaginándose como si fuera cierto.

Quizás todos esos arrebatos de valentía, gracias a los cuales por fin cumplía uno de sus sueños, se debían al alcohol, al sake que corría por sus venas, pero no se arrepentía, sabía que nunca olvidaría lo cómodo, lo suave y bello que se sentía estar así.

Porque solo por una vez quería saber cómo se sentía.

Así se quedo unos instantes, quieta, tranquila y feliz, sólo disfrutando de su calidez, de su tacto y de su aroma, aroma que estaba mezclado con el olor agridulce del alcohol, pero éste era muy distinto al que ese desagradable hombre exhalaba, era distinto, era dulce y agradable, dándole al ambiente una especie de sopor embriagador que la invitaba a quedarse así, dormida, acurrucada contra él entre sus brazos.

Pero eso sería ir demasiado lejos en ese juego suyo, sería demasiado para ella.

Así que después de unos minutos logró convencerse y salir del cálido conforte que era estar cerca de él y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, de nuevo observándolo detenidamente.

Quería guardar en su memoria cada detalle, cada sonido, cada aroma, quería que todo quedara en su mente tal como era.

Y de nuevo posó sus ojos en su boca, esa varonil, seductora y atractiva boca que la invitaba a probarla, sus dedos contoneando sus labios era ahora insuficiente, tocó los labios de Kakashi, obteniendo de él solo un suspiró que logró asustarla un poco, pero que al ver que no despertaba no la detuvo y acaricio los suaves labios de él.

Pero de nuevo se dio que cuenta que tocar sus labios y los de él también era insuficiente, una nueva idea loca cruzó su mente y de nuevo sonrió.

-_Tan sólo por una vez-_

Y fue así como se agacho poco a poco, cerrando los ojos pensando que se sentiría besarlo.

Más rápido de lo que creía sintió como su boca tocaba los labios de Kakashi, dio un leve respingo de sorpresa y entreabrió los ojos.

No, el no parecía haberse despertado, sonrió sobre sus labios y de nuevo los poso contra los suyos.

-_Sólo una vez-_

Sus labios eran suaves, tersos, cálidos y agradables, sintió como una calidez la inundaba poco a poco, desde su boca hasta el resto del cuerpo, suplantando esa sensación nerviosa y esas mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago.

Nada importaba, sólo el hecho de besarlo, de grabar cada instante en su memoria, de recordar a detalle el dulce y embriagador sabor de los labios de Kakashi.

Pero todo tiene un final y ese beso lamentablemente también lo tenía.

Se separó poco a poco, aún sintiendo el cálido aliento en su rostro.

Al estar en una distancia que considero prudente abrió los ojos, dispuesta a verle por última vez y regresar a la comodidad de su habitación donde probablemente no podría dormir recordando todo lo que había hecho esa noche.

Pero sus ojos no encontraron el rostro dulce y durmiente que esperaba ver, al contrario, encontró una mirada impar, entrecerrada pero sorprendida que la veían atenta y escrupulosamente, justo como ella le había estado viendo antes.

Sakura tembló ligeramente, él la había atrapado en su travesura.

Un sonrojo cubrió su rostro, y precisamente no era por el alcohol, quiso hablar, pero sus palabras no salieron, mucho menos después de ver la preciosa sonrisa que enmarcaron los labios de Kakashi.

Y siguió sin poder hablar al notar como él levantaba una mano y acariciaba con ternura y lentitud una de sus mejillas.

Y tal vez ni siquiera respiró al escucharlo hablar, con su voz profunda y ronca, pero suave y lenta.

-Sakura, eres hermosa-

Y tampoco pudo moverse ni un centímetro cuando sintió como él se acercaba a su rostro y la besaba.

Ni siquiera pudo evitar corresponder el beso, ni negarse a ser recostada contra la cama.

Todo parecía ser parte de un sueño, quizás era el alcohol más ese suave y agridulce sopor que flotaba en el ambiente, o la débil luz que se colaba por la ventana y que le daban a la silueta de Kakashi un resplandor extraño y bello, o lo agradable y familiar que se sentía el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella.

No lo sabía con exactitud, pero pronto se vio rodeada por sus brazos y atrapada por sus labios, y lo único que pudo hacer fue rodearlo con sus brazos, acariciar el pelo de su nuca, profundizar el beso y dejarse llevar.

_-Tan sólo una vez-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola chicos y chicas, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar la historia, los siento.

Oh, antes de que se me olvide este capítulo es parte del regalo de **Paosan, ¡**feliz cumpleaños!, espero y la dedicación y el cap. Te gustaran y fueran un buen regalo, algo atrasado, pero regalo al final…

La semana pasada pase un poco enferma, ¡maldita sea la baja presión!, sí, yo sufro de eso desde hace tiempo, pero últimamente me trajo muchos problemillas, lo bueno es que ya me siento mucho mejor n.n

Pasando a otras cosas, quiero actualizar cuanto antes y darle de una vez fin a esta historia…debo ser sincera y decirles que estuve bastante nerviosa con este capítulo y el que sigue, ¿por qué?, por ser el final, y porque no sabía con exactitud como lo tomarían.

Esta historia, que la verdad no me ilusionaba tanto y realmente nunca pensé que fuera a tener tantos comentarios (qué que bueno que fue así n.n), eso porque siempre pensé que sería la clásica historia de un fic, del embarazo y eso, así que quise ponerlo un poco interesante, para que no se viera como una más.

El caso es que ya estamos a un capítulo del final y estoy nerviosa y ansiosa, no se si el final les gustará o desilusionará, pero solo espero y les agrade y les deje un buen sabor de boca y la idea de que valió la pena darme una oportunidad más con otra de mis historias.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y disculpen esta larga nota de autora, creo que estoy melancólica y nostálgica por un hecho sumamente importante y triste para mi, mañana (29 de julio) mi padre cumple ya 3 años de despedirse de nosotros, ¡dios como lo extraño! U,.,U…no puedo creer que ya sean 3 años sin verlo, tocarlo o escucharlo, nunca me acostumbraré a su ausencia...

Bueno, bueno, pasando a otras cosas les comunico que de ahora en adelante trataré de responder sus comentarios directamente y sólo en la nota de autora a las personas que no tienen cuenta…

Reviews:

**LUCY:** Hola chica, supongo que ya debes saber quien es el padre XD, jejeje, saludos ah y a mi también me encanta la personalidad de ese hombre, no sólo esta sino también la del anime, saludos.

**K2008sempai:** Chica, chica traviesa, pues mira que creo que se podrán cumplir tus deseos, jejeje, si, se que has de estar queriendo matarme porque no "especifique" ni seguí con la narración de la última parte, jejeje n.n, perdón….tal vez si tienes un poco de paciencia, y no me matas, logre cumplirte esa petición que con tanto empeño me has pedido, jejeje, icha icha….

**Japi: **Ya, ya, ya se a resuelto el misterio, jejeje n.n, oye me encantó tu comentario, me hizo reír mucho, jejeje, por cierto yo también quiero y añoro que esta pareja tenga más esperanzas en la mente extraña de Kishimoto, pero pues no creo que nos de el gusto….en fin, para eso es la esperanza y los fics, jejeje.

**Diosa de la Luna: **Hola!, me pregunto si la continuación le gusto, espero y si, saludos…oh de nuevo, jejeje, me alegra que me dejes más comentarios por cap. Jejeje, pues muchas gracias, yo también inicié a leer fics de Naruto por esta pareja y también empecé a escribir fics por esta pareja, jajaja, oh….amenazas….supongo que tendré que ponerme a trabajar cuanto antes, jajajaja, y mira, si fueron más de un capítulo, saludos.

**Paosan: **FELICIDADES, feliz cumpleaños 17! n.n, es un poco tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca, no, en fin que deseo y dios te de muchos años más de vida, jejeje, respecto a lo de lemmon, lo sé me quedé en el inicio, lo siento….y respecto a lo del padre, chin que fue el mismísimo Kakashi, jejeje, saludos y espero y pronto despejar las otras dudas, felicidades y dios te cuide.

Ah, muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos, que me ayudaron bastante, si me fue bien en mi examen!, ahora a esperar, jajaja. Creo que es todo, en serio que trataré de actualizar cuanto antes, saludos.

Hasta pronto.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

** CAPÍTULO 9**

Sakura miró el reflejo de la luz en los cabellos de Kakashi y el resplandor especial que le daba a su ojo negro y vago, bajó la vista, estaba demasiado nerviosa y asustada como para poder sostenerle la mirada por más de unos segundos, sobre todo si la veía de esa forma, ansiosa y escrupulosa.

Hatake recargó su mentón en el respaldar de la silla, mirando como la pelirosa fruncía le entrecejo, mordía su labio inferior y apretaba con firmeza la sabana de la camilla, parecía estar atrapada en sus propios pensamientos, como en una especie de tortura auto impuesta.

Junto el entrecejo, claramente esa actitud, que lo incomodaba, no le ayudaba en nada con su propósito.

-Y bien…- su voz ronca rompió el silencio y Sakura pareció despertar con ello, pero de nuevo le miró por unos instantes y bajó la mirada sin poder responder.

Kakashi suspiró, definitivamente había sido bendecido con el don de la paciencia pero aún está situación era demasiado para cualquiera y él no era la excepción.

-Sakura...- la llamó con su grave voz, ella asintió –podrías empezar por favor-

Abrió la boca pero nada salio, sólo un sonido bajo y casi inaudible.

-Tranquila- dijo –no voy a comerte- ella de nuevo asintió –¿puedes hablar?, por favor-

-Si- dijo por fin, con su voz un poco más baja de lo normal, como la de una niña atrapada en una travesura.

-Que bien, porque de verdad que estoy ansioso por escucharte-

-Si…esto…yo…- inició por balbucear, sin saber muy bien por donde empezar.

Tanto tiempo esperando ese momento, tanto tiempo imaginando y planeando que decir, tanto tiempo tirado a la basura ahora que se quedaba muda y sin saber por donde empezar.

–Yo…-

Hatake suspiró, Sakura parecía estar en una especie lapsus incapaz de hablar coherentemente una oración de más de tres palabras.

-Creo recordar que tenías algo que decirme…- habló resignado, tenia que ayudarla en algo si quería aclarar las cosas.

-Si-

-Es un buen momento para hacerlo, sospecho que tiene algo que ver con ellos ¿no?- señaló el cunero, la pelirosa asintió –creo que al verlos es algo obvio que me has estado ocultando algo importante-.

-¡Kakashi!- su voz salió apresurada y nerviosa –yo no quería, yo no quería que se enterara de esta forma…-

-Hum…- dijo –entonces debiste decirlo antes, creo que tenía ese derecho, ¿no?-

-Si, claro que si- se afianzó a la sábana con más fuerza –es que yo…yo fui tan tonta…tenía miedo, tenía miedo de perderle, de que se molestará…-

-¿Molestarme? – preguntó aún con la tranquilidad en su voz, pero Sakura se daba cuenta de lo ansioso que estaba por hablar -¿por qué habría de molestarme el hecho de que por alguna razón me has ocultado algo tan importante todo este tiempo?-

Sakura tembló.

–"_Me mentiste"-_

-Yo lo sé, iba a decírselo, yo...-

-Si, supongo que si…-

La pelirosa comenzó a sollozar nerviosamente, él parecía molesto, aún tranquilo, pero ansioso, y si estaba molesto tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Kakashi suspiró y cerró su ojo –tranquila- dijo de nuevo –perdona, no quise alterarte tanto- miró hacía el techo con determinación y un interés infinito, queriendo encontrar una forma de aplacar esas ansias enfermizas por conocer la verdad, porque si quería que ella hablará tenía que brindar un ambiente propicio –sólo dime lo que pasó-

-Si...esto…yo…- sonrió con nerviosismo.

Kakashi se comportaba amable aún en esas circunstancias, tal vez su relación ya no sería como antes, pero tal vez él comprendería y tal vez no sería tan duro con ella, y tal vez, tal vez….suspiró, pasara lo que pasará él merecía saber todo.

–No sé por donde empezar-

Hatake sonrió –desde el inicio es un buen orden-

-Si- sonrió ligeramente, inhaló, no dijo nada por unos momentos, mientras pensaba que decir -¿recuerda aquella noche cuando veníamos de la aldea del rayo, después de una misión de alto rango?-

-La noche del bar- murmuró.

-Si, esa vez-

-Siempre lo supe- susurró tan bajo que ella no escuchó claramente, pero él no aclaró a que se refería y con un asentimiento de cabeza le pidió proceder.

-Aquel día, aquel día yo me sentía muy mal – dijo con un dejo de nostalgia en la voz –no quería ir, pero Naruto me obligó, simplemente no pude decirle que no-

-Hum…suele tener esa facilidad-

Sakura asintió ya más relajada, tranquila, tratando de imaginarse todo aquello como una simple conversación como las que solía tener con sus amigos, con él, trató con todas sus fuerzas de hacerlo así, porque de no hacerlo sabía que no lograría articular palabra alguna.

-Me sorprendió que usted aceptará ir, generalmente no va a ninguna reunión de ese tipo, ni mucho menos beber, me preocupe mucho- se sonrojó.

-Tenía mis razones- dijo con pereza, con esa que solía caracterizarle.

Por un instante deseo preguntarle a que se refería pero no era el momento –la verdad es que estaba muy incomoda – sonrió – ser la única mujer en un bar con tantos hombres no es lo más reconfortante del mundo…-

-Eso no te impidió tomar sake gratis de Sou san - Sakura pestañó sorprendida por el tono de voz utilizado, ¿acaso eso sonó como un reclamo? – mucho menos bailar toda la noche - ¿o celos?

-Bueno…- dijo sin saber bien que decir –es que…Naruto insistió tanto que…-

Kakashi sonrió internamente al darse cuenta de lo tonto que había sonado, pero de cierta forma se sentía bien decir aquello que siempre quiso decir.

-Si, también tiene esa facilidad-

Sakura se quedo con la palabra en la boca y miró hacia la ventana.

-Siempre, siempre quise preguntarle algo- un silencio surgió -¿por qué se fue?-

-_No quise ver como tal vez te perdía…- _ pensó –era tarde – dijo –quería dormir-

-Oh- dijo y bajó la vista -¿por qué no nos espero?- preguntó.

-Hum…- Hatake suspiró dando de nuevo las gracias por su paciencia, al parecer ella estaba dándole vueltas al asunto –Sakura…creo que eso no es tan importante para…-

-¿Hasta donde recuerda?- lo cortó mirándolo a los ojos, sus verdes ojos temblaban.

Kakashi comprendió, ahora empezaría lo interesante de la conversación.

–Hum…creo que hasta…-

-Hasta que salió del bar…- él asintió mirándola con más interés – ni siquiera recuerda como fue que llegó al hotel…- dijo con voz tenue pero segura, extraña e inquietantemente segura.

-Si-

-Apuesto que al día siguiente quiso recordarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo-

-Si…- dijo, a decir verdad la pelirosa tenía razón.

Recordaba vagamente a ver visto a Naruto levantarse eufórica y sorpresivamente, tanto que los asustó, sí, incluso a él que estaba bajo los efectos de todo el sake que había bebido, y que al escucharlo gritar "baila conmigo" los chicos casi tiran la bebida por la forma tan graciosa de pedirlo, pero a él no le pareció divertido porque mirando el brillo y la decisión en sus ojos supo que esa canción sería el inicio de terminar por enterrar más su esperanza y hacer más imposible su sentimiento hacia ella.

Los miró ir hacia la pista, se había propuesto estar ahí hasta que todos regresaran juntos al hotel, pero al ver a Naruto con ese brillo y decisión en los ojos fue tan cobarde que simplemente no pudo soportarlo y salió.

Se fue.

Además a la mañana siguiente se enteraría de todo, por boca del mismo Naruto que hablaría y hablaría hasta hacer que todo mundo aprendiera el más mínimo detalle de todo, así que no había motivos para permanecer ahí.

Después…

Después de eso, de cerrar la puerta del bar, todo se volvía más borroso y oscuro de lo que ya era, lo siguiente que venía a su mente era despertar en el hotel, desnudo pero completamente cubierto por la calida cobija, con una sensación cosquillante que casi ni le importaba al tener un horrible y desesperante dolor de cabeza y cuerpo cortado, como si hubiera tenido un fuerte resfriado, lo cual solía pasarle siempre que tomaba la más pequeña gota de sake.

Pero también recordaba que por algún motivo su humor no estaba tan malo como generalmente era en esas situaciones, e igual recordaba como después de incorporarse, tratar de cambiarse y darse cuenta de que había dejado regada su ropa por todos lados y maldecir por ello, tardó horas bañándose solo para evitar un poco el amargo momento de escuchar a Naruto y su escrupuloso relato de conquista.

Así también rememoraba como la escena de entusiasmo y camaradería que imaginó no era nada de lo que miró, si bien todos lo esperaban en la recepción del lugar, no había en el ambiente alguna muestra de alegría o nerviosismo.

Todos tenían las caras más largas y tristes que podían tener, hasta se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tal vez el más animado era él a pesar de tener esa horrible y detestable resaca, ni siquiera lo molestaron por su enorme impuntualidad, al parecer todos sufrían de los efectos secundarios del alcohol.

Y su humor mejoró aun más al darse cuenta de que el pobre Naruto no logró su objetivo, era algo obvio en su triste semblante y en los continuos suspiros que daba, pero era algo que lo hacia sentir vil, pero al fin y al cabo, bien.

-Apuesto que le pareció extraño no recordar, pero dedujo que sería por el sake- él asintió y Sakura solo suspiró.

-Cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba- prosiguió con su voz serena, Kakashi la miraba interesado –me preocupe mucho por usted- dijo con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas –pregunte y me dijeron que salió, salí a buscarlo-

-No debiste hacerlo-

-Si, eso fue lo que me dijo- sonrió.

-Pudo pasarte algo malo- siguió ignorando el comentario de ella.

Sakura recordó el desagradable tipo que la apretujo contra la pared y tiritó ligeramente, pero Hatake se tranquilizo al ver como sonreía –usted llegó a tiempo, no se preocupe- Kakashi pestañó sin saber a que se refería pero decidió no preguntar.

-Como bebió tanto se …-

-Tú también bebiste mucho- dijo con el mismo tono de reclamo de antes.

-Si, -contestó rápidamente- pero no tanto como para estar cayéndome de borracho como usted-

-No estaba tan borracho-

-El suelo no opinó lo mismo – una ligera sonrisa se coló ante los recuerdos y la leve satisfacción de "victoria" por la pequeña "discusión".

-No te creo nada, mentirosa-

-Si, eso también lo dijo- rió divertida y Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír sin saber muy bien porqué.

Un silencio pesado e incomodo se instaló después de que la risa desapareció.

–Lo lleve hasta el hotel- dijo serena – ni siquiera pudo abrir la puerta- suspiró – lo recosté…y…- se detuvo bajando la vista y sintiendo como el rubor cubría la mayor parte de su cara – bueno yo…pensé que sería muy incomodo dejarlo así, con el calzado – Kakashi la miró de una manera tan entretenida e interesada que no pudo sino sonrojarse más -¡no es bueno para la circulación dormir con calzado!- soltó rápidamente -¡además de que no permite a la persona descansar adecuadamente y genera problemas de…!-

-Ok, ok- dijo al verla respirar entrecortadamente entre palabra y palabra, era bastante divertido verla sufriendo pero no era tan cruel – entiendo, eres demasiado buena con tu viejo sensei- Sakura se tranquilizó un poco y asintió –no te preocupes, nunca pensaría que estabas tratando de abusar de mi- no era cruel, cierto, pero era una oportunidad de oro como para perderla.

Ella dejo de asentir y lo miró a los ojos, molesta y sonrojada –eso también lo dijo- agregó en un susurro.

-Aunque de ser así no me hubiera negado- dijo con una mano en el mentón.

-¡Kakashi!- gritó.

Un leve sonido quejumbroso proveniente del cunero logró que Sakura modulara su voz, por un momento se había olvidado de guardar silencio, o hablar bajito, después de no escuchar otro ruido miró hacia Kakashi, pero sólo encontró que él miraba hacia el mismo sitio atentamente e inhaló tan fuerte que parecía aliviado, como si se librarse de algo.

-Y…¿qué paso después?- preguntó recuperando el semblante indiferente de siempre.

Sakura pareció despertar de su ensoñación y recuperó su sonrojo y su anterior tono bajo y nervioso.

-Después…, después de eso…yo…- suspiró y enredó su mano con la tela de la bata.

¿Cómo demonios explicar que aprovechando su profundo sueño estuvo observándolo, tocándolo y abrazándolo por el simple hecho de que lo anhelaba tanto?, ¿cómo decirle que por el alcohol logró ser tan valiente y cumplir con ese anhelo?

-"_Sakura, eres hermosa_"-

¿Cómo hablarle de que el motivo de su depresión era sentirse no correspondida y sin esperanza alguna por lo que renunció a su amor, pero que en un arranque de valor inició con ese "juego" o "travesura" cumpliendo con su anhelo, con el deseo de tocarlo y besarlo, lo que termino saliéndose de control y….en…eso?

-Yo…- levantó la vista y lo miró detenidamente, mordiendo su labio inferior al no poder contestar.

Kakashi estaba ansioso por escucharla, quería que hablará pero mirándola tan nerviosa, apenada y temblorosa, solo pudo bajar la vista al piso, logrando con ello que Sakura se relajará un poco.

-Y…¿te gustó?- preguntó.

Sakura pestañó sorprendida, sin poder contestar -¿qué?- susurró sin obtener una respuesta inmediata.

Un nuevo silencio surgió, Kakashi levantó el semblante encontrándose con el sonrojado de ella.

-¿Te dolió?- preguntó con su voz seria y profunda.

-Eh…bueno…-

¿Por qué le hacía esas preguntas tan vergonzosas?, acaso era una especie de venganza, o simplemente para burlarse de ella, porque él tenía una extraña y arraigada costumbre de molestar a quien se dejará, pero al mirar el ojo preocupado supo que sólo era neta preocupación y supo que contestar.

–Un poco- dijo en un sonido bajo y tímido –_en realidad mucho…-_ pensó y su inner asintió recordando como al día siguiente la entrepierna seguía incomoda y resentida, pero no había porque detallar esa clase de cosas.

-Lo siento- dijo él tenuemente, con culpa.

-No, no,- respondió presurosa y nerviosa, él le vio con interés, ella se sonrojó más –no se disculpe, usted, bueno, fue muy….- pausó y removió las manos en la bata, haciendo que Kakashi se sintiera enternecido.

-¿Lo disfrutaste?- la cortó.

Haruno tragó grueso, estaba avergonzada –_eso también me preguntó…_- y contestó igual que en aquel entonces –si…- dijo en una leve y tenue afirmación que consiguió que él respirara un poco más tranquilo, justo como aquella vez.

Y Sakura sonrió, él no lo recordaba, pero Kakashi tenía la misma cara preocupada al cuestionarle de igual manera en aquella ocasión y el mismo brillo en sus ojos y el mismo suspiro surgió de sus labios cuando le contestó.

&&&/&&&

Ni sus besos, ni sus caricias, ni sus dulces palabras evitaron que el dolor la invadiera de manera tal que la magia y el sopor embriagador desaparecieron por completo y por un momento solo deseo sacárselo de encima y respirar, un gemido se escapó de su boca, apretó las piernas y subió y bajó las caderas en un reflejo buscando aliviar el dolor a la vez que unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

¡Lo quería fuera!, quería que ese dolor desgarrador desapareciera.

-"_Tranquila"- _ le dijo al oído con la voz ronca pero tan suave y gentil que logró parar su respiración entrecortada y relajar sus piernas -_"perdoname" - _ y tomó una de sus manos, apretándola con fuerza y conforte, llevó la mano libre a su ojo y limpió la pequeña lágrima que se asomaba.

Y entonces él sonrió.

Sakura recordaba como su dulce, varonil y suave semblante brillaba con la luz, dándole un aspecto seductor y sumamente tranquilizador.

-"_Confía en mi"- _ le dijo de nuevo, ella simplemente asintió y se recostó de nuevo con suavidad –_"pasará"-_

Y fue verdad, conforme el terminó de entrar e iniciar a moverse el dolor fue mezclándose con algo distinto, algo que la invadía desde su vientre hasta todo su cuerpo con una calidez indescriptible y un sentimiento de placer sumamente reconfortante.

Sus manos fuertes y amplias lograron transmitirle seguridad y confortante, manos que entrelazó y que junto con su sonrisa sincera, tranquila, seductora y bella lograron regresar el ambiente dulce, embriagador, seductor y mágico de antes, pero más fuerte, más intenso y más hermoso.

Sólo unos cuantos gemidos entrecortados surgían de su garganta, ni siquiera podía hablar, mucho menos gritar, era algo demasiado nuevo y demasiado fuerte para lograr sacar fuerzas e invertirlas en otra cosa que no fuera simplemente en sentir y dar placer.

Todo era tan sublime y agradable que por un momento pensó que no habría algo más grande y maravilloso que ello, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada, conforme aumentaba la presión y el ritmo de sus movimientos la sensación de calidez y placer fue creciendo, aumentó de tal forma que se sorprendió bastante y no pudo evitar sacudirse ligeramente cuando la calidez y el placer eran acompañados por una energía que surgía de su vientre y que recorrió su cuerpo invadiéndolo por completo.

Recordaba que conforme la energía se disipaba empezó a respirar tan rápida y forzadamente que pronto su garganta y boca quedaron secas, miró hacia el frente logrando ver de nuevo la sonrisa de Kakashi.

Su sonrisa era la misma, pero esta vez había algo más en su mirada, era un brillo intenso, atrayente, casi primitivo, muy distinto a los que antes pudo ver, entonces él la miró directamente de una forma tan fuerte, tan posesiva que por un momento estuvo segura de saber lo que pensaba.

–"_Mía"-_

Eso le pareció escuchar, o leer en su mirada, no lo sabía con certeza, pero si sabia que no le molestó o le pareció egoísta, no, porque comprendió que era verdad, y que le gustaba, porque ella era suya y él suyo, porque ese sentimiento fuerte y posesivo era correspondido.

Kakashi realizó un movimiento más fuerte y un gruñido ronco se escapó de sus labios, tan sensual era que el solo escucharlo logró una excitación y un temblor en ella. Fue entonces cuando sintió una nueva calidez invadiéndola, una distinta a la anterior, pero igual de reconfortante.

Y comprendió.

Él se recostó por completo sobre ella, como un pequeño niño cansado que busca protección y aliento, lo abrazó y sonrió a la vez que ambos lograban regular la respiración. Poco después él soltó una de sus manos y poco a poco se retiró quedándose su costado.

Ella por su parte seguía regulando su respiración, cada vez más suave y lenta, tan concentrada en ello y tan extasiada de sensaciones que ni siquiera notó como Kakashi tenía tiempo observándola, y que al notarlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Él sonrió de nuevo, llevó a sus labios la mano que aún sostenía, besándola con ternura, y después la miró a los ojos, de esa manera perezosa y cansada, pero preocupada y alerta le preguntó.

_-"¿Dolió mucho?"-_

Ella no respondió al instante, desvió sus ojos y miró el techo, y sonrió aún con su respiración levemente agitada –"_un poco"- _ mintió.

-"_Lo siento, no quise…"-_

Sakura sonrió y lo miró –"_no importa…"-_

_-"¿Lo disfrutaste, te gustó?"- _ le preguntó con un tono que le pareció curioso, era algo entre preocupación y timidez, algo muy extraño en él.

-"_Si"…_- dijo en una leve y tenue afirmación que consiguió que él respirara un poco más tranquilo –"_gracias"-_ susurró cerrando los ojos, estaba cansada, completamente agotada y pronto se quedo dormida.

Si hubiese resistido un poco más podría haber notado como él la miraba profundamente, observando su respiración más tranquila y arrulladora, o cómo tapó su cuerpo con la cobija, que minutos antes estaba echa un desastre en el piso, o cómo sonriendo con ternura acomodo su cabello, dio un beso en su mejilla, que alargo hasta su boca, se recostó a su costado y sintiendo los estragos y el cansancio de su unión y del alcohol cerró los ojos y justo antes de quedarse dormido le devolvía el agradecimiento en un "gracias" lejano y tenue seguido de un "te amo" sincero.

&&&/&&&

Hatake sonrió internamente y su cuerpo tenso se relajó por completo al escuchar el "si" tímido que le dio, sintiéndose satisfecho y orgulloso.

Pero aún quedaba un aspecto importante, algo que hizo que de nuevo ese semblante enternecido y hasta satisfecho regresará al sereno e indiferente de siempre, pero con el tono serio de cuando iniciará la conversación.

-Dime…- su profunda voz logró sacarla de su mundo de recuerdos, acaparando su atención -¿qué fue lo que hiciste?- ella dio un respingo.

Para él ya era algo obvio que su falta de recuerdos, por decirlo así, no era simplemente por el sake, el relato de Sakura, los nervios, la ansiedad y la seguridad con que le dijo "hasta que salio del bar…" eran grandes muestras de ello.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en el pulcro y gastado piso de la habitación, pensando que de aquí en adelante se decidiría el rumbo que su relación tendría, apretó las sabanas contra su pecho y dando un profundo suspiro tomó las fuerzas necesarias para decírselo.

-Cuando desperté…- empezó, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que debía ir un poco más atrás - ¿ah escuchado de los jutsus mentales que se utilizan contra los espías?- sabia que la respuesta era obvia y que su pregunta era estúpida y fuera de lugar, pero no encontró una mejor manera de comenzar.

Kakashi asintió –por supuesto-

-No lo parece, pero Ino cerda es experta en esos temas, y la verdad, es bastante buena- divago, Hatake espero pacientemente –la pobre no la ha pasado tan bien- suspiró, miró a Hatake y una sonrisa triste se dibujo en sus labios –hace poco, unos meses, la pasó bastante mal, - mencionó con tristeza – quizás no lo aparenta pero Ino es bastante sentimental y fuerte…- dijo con orgullo en su voz, con admiración -Tsunade sama nos puso en uno de esos entrenamientos frustrantes y duros, cosas secretas que se supone no debemos decir a nadie –

–Se trataba de instruirnos en esa clase de jutsus, según nos dijo, me dijo –corrigió al recordar la cara de molestia y desinterés que tenía al ver como la "instructora" que le tocó no era otra sino su eterna amiga y rival, que en esos momentos sonreía con satisfacción y orgullo muy por encima de ella.

– Me explicó que para mi era necesario saber lo básico, que lo más probable es que algún día sería necesario aplicarlo fuera en compañeros, en civiles o enemigos, y que, por mi condición de ninja médico era mucho más fácil "aprender" o "necesitarlo", porque la información puede ayudar, pero también destruir-

Kakashi asintió, era algo que siempre se rumoreaba, se decía que algunos de los ninja médicos los usaban, no sólo los especialistas en investigación o tortura, pero nunca se comprobaba o preguntaba directamente, quien sabe que tantas veces habían "indagado" y/o "robado" información de su propia cabeza sin ni siquiera notarlo, pero así era el mundo shinobi.

-Al inicio me molestó un poco porque Ino no paraba de echármelo en cara, ¿cree que quería que la llamara Ino sensei? – bufó al recordar la frase "ah, ¿es a mí?, no te enseñaron modales".

-Hum…debió ser muy…difícil- dijo.

Y sintió profunda lastima de los pobres infelices que convivieron con esas dos durante esas caóticas sesiones, y apostó su alma a que Tsunade salió tan rápido como llegó y ni siquiera regreso ni para dar las gracias, seguramente la pobre Shizune fue la más afectada, ahora comprendía la cara larga y las profundas ojeras que no la dejaron por casi tres semanas.

-Mucho- contestó olvidándose de lo tenso del ambiente de apenas unos minutos y reemplazándolo por lo desagradable que era recordar como Ino la hizo sufrir durante tres largas y horribles semanas de "Ino sensei"

–Cuando todo acabó, _y después de que casi nos matamos,_ le pregunte si alguna vez lo había utilizado, se supone que sólo se hace bajo ordenes directas del hokage o de un superior, pero claro que me contesto que si, incluso me dijo que en mi- suspiró – me sorprendí mucho, pero algo me había llamado la atención y le pregunte si lo había hecho solo para ahorrarse problemas-

&&&/&&&

-"_Oh si_" – le dijo metiendo una paleta rosa en la boca–"_es muy eficiente_"- sonrió y le miró con esa cara burlona -"_recuerdas aquel vestido negro tuyo que me prestaste_"-

-"_Ino, nunca te he prestado un vestido negro, ni siquiera he comprado…"- _ y pestañó y su rostro se enrojeció del enojo –_"eres una…"_

Ino rió con fuerzas, paseando la paleta de un lado a otro –"_digamos que tiene sus ventajas"-_ comentó –"_pero…"- _las ansias asesinas de Sakura desaparecieron al ver la cara triste y lejana –"_pero, también algunas desventajas"- _ suspiró –"_manipular, jugar o borrar los recuerdos de las personas siempre te cuesta un precio muy alto, sobretodo porque en ocasiones",_-pausó, su voz era cada vez más lenta-_ en ocasiones esos recuerdos también son tuyos, y, eso significa renunciar a ellos, hacerte a la idea de que no existieron"-_

_-"Ino, tu"- _ se mordió el labio inferior.

_-"No se lo he dicho a nadie"- _susurró sentándose en el pasto, Sakura la imitó –"_esto…yo y Shikamaru, bueno, nosotros, lo hicimos" –_ la pelirosa abrió los ojos sorprendida –"_fue algo inesperado y que se salió de control, pero yo era feliz"- _sonrió –"_no le dijimos a nadie, estábamos muy asustados pero decidimos intentar una relación"- _ Haruno asintió un poco sorprendida, generalmente Ino no era tan discreta –"_pero, no funcionó" - _ su voz se quebró –_"incluso nuestra amistad se arruinó, no podía verlo, siempre se alejaba, y yo, no pude soportarlo"-_

_-"Ino, tu, ¿tu lo…?-_

_-"Si"- _ la interrumpió, limpiando una pequeña lagrima en su ojo –"_él nunca lo sabrá, nunca recordará nada"-_

_-"Pero Ino…es muy….triste, tu…"-_

La rubia no lo soportó más y se echo a llorar entre sus brazos, ella la consoló acariciando los cabellos rubios, ¿desde cuando estaría su amiga de esa forma?, ¿desde cuando cargaría con esa tristeza en su corazón, sin poder hablar de eso?

_-"Es un precio muy caro"- _ habló la rubia un poco más tranquila –"_pero…yo prefiero pagarlo y soportar este dolor y estar con él como su amiga que perderlo para siempre"- _Yamanaka terminó por llorar sobre su blusa, mientras la blancas palomas se refugiaban en la torre de la hokage.

&&&/&&&

-Me respondió que sí…y…-

-Y lo usaste en mí-

Sakura asintió, la voz de Kakashi seria e incluso dolida la golpeo más fuerte que otra cosa, él sonaba decepcionado.

-Cuando desperté…- reinició su argumento –tuve mucho miedo- se afianzo a la sábanas con más fuerza, completamente triste y avergonzada –fui muy cobarde…-

&&&/&&&

Una incomodidad extraña logró despertarla, abrió los ojos con cansancio, y miró con atención el techo, pronto se dio cuenta que no era uno conocido, el dolor de cabeza era tan insoportable, casi como la irritante sensación que sentía en su entrepierna.

Y entonces recordó, abrió los ojos más de lo normal y sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que sintió que se iba a salir.

¿Realmente ella lo había hecho?, ¿realmente ella y Kakashi…?

Pronto sintió el peso de algo, era un brazo que reposaba sobre su cuerpo mientras la mano descansaba en uno de sus senos, se sonrojó y se incorporó medianamente tapándose y retirando el brazo a un costado, no sin una ligera protesta de parte de él que se movió ligeramente, buscando el calor.

-"_¡Oh dios!"- _ se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que sentía que le palpitaba más fuerte que su corazón –_"nosotros si…"- _ y tragó saliva, pero sonrió, rió y lloró, tantas cosas, tantas sensaciones.

Estaba cansada, dolorida y mareada, se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama y miró el rostro de Kakashi, estaba dormido, profundamente dormido. Sonrió y acarició sus cabellos grises con suavidad, disfrutando de cada cabello.

Así se quedó por un tiempo, sabía que no podría reconciliar el sueño, sentía una tremenda sed y unas ganas enormes de bañarse, pero decidió posponer su deseado encuentro con el agua y permanecer por unos minutos más con él, disfrutando de la visión de la cara ligeramente ceñuda, graciosa y tierna que tenía, como si tuviera hambre y le negaran la comida, como una especie de puchero infantil que logró robarle más de una sonrisa y un suspiro.

Y entonces la realidad la golpeo de pronto y los pensamientos y suposiciones de lo que de ahora en adelante pasarían con ella, con él, con su relación, con ellos, desfilaron por su cabeza, una a una pero tan rápido que increíblemente aumentaron el dolor de cabeza.

Muchas imágenes se arremolinaban, muchas muy lindas y esperanzadoras, como pasear con él, convivir y ser pareja, hasta compartir el mismo techo y la misma cama, repetir esa noche una y otra vez.

Pero…

Oh si, porque en toda historia, por más bella e ideal que sea, siempre hay un pero.

Pero…¿qué significaba ella para Kakashi y lo que había pasado?

Para ella él lo era todo y lo que pasaron juntos había sido lo más maravilloso que vivió, pero…y si para él no…

Y si para él sólo había sido una aventura, un arrebato provocado por el sake y la pasión….

Un sentimiento de abandono y miedo la invadió de pies a cabeza…

-"_No, él no…Kakashi no jugaría conmigo, él no…"-_ junto sus piernas y las abrazo con desesperación.

Cierto que era un hombre que no jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás, pero, el hombre más noble puede llegar a convertirse en otro totalmente distinto por el alcohol, no es que fuera su caso, pero….pero…si él…si él…solo había cedido a los arrebatos de la pasión…

-"_¡No!...".- _susurró –"_Kakashi sensei no es así…, bueno si es un pervertido", -_sonrió con tristeza-_ "pero no de ese tipo…él no me haría eso…"- _ el miedo se convirtió en pánico y una oleada de soledad, desesperación e inseguridad la recorrió, unas lágrimas se posaron en sus ojos, casi rogando por salir.

-"_Tal vez…si nosotros intentamos, él no me haría daño, lo sé"- _ sonrió casi por la fuerza.

–"_**Entonces ¿por qué dudas, por qué tratas de convencerte tan desesperadamente de que no es así?**__"- _

Su propia voz resonaba con insistencia, cuestionándola e hiriéndola de tal forma que no podía sino tocarse la cabeza y negar de un lado a otro.

Si Sakura tenía un enemigo cruel y certero ese era ella misma y sus temores.

-"_Esto…yo…"-_

_-"__**Porque no estas segura de lo que tú significas para él…"-**_ se contestó.

Lloró amarga y tranquilamente, en silencio, ahogándose y sintiendo como su garganta antes seca ahora estaba cerrada.

Era verdad, ella nunca escuchó palabra alguna de amor de sus labios.

-_"Pero su mirada, sus caricias, su tacto…él me amó, no necesitó decirlo, me lo dijo con sus acciones"- _ susurró con desesperación.

-"_**Pero no lo dijo, ni siquiera tu lo hiciste"-**_

Y pestañó con rapidez, era verdad, nunca habló ni dijo nada, su voz era casi apenas audible, ligera y fútil que ni siquiera ella estaba segura de haber hablado.

-"_No"- _susurró en voz baja, sólo para si misma, para no incomodar a su compañero –"_apuesto que si lo intentamos nosotros…"-_

_-"__**¿Y si él no quiere y si lo obligas?"- **_

_-"Yo nunca, yo no…"-_

_-__** "Y si no funciona…"-**_

_-"Pero…no sabré si no lo intentó"-_

_**-"Si, tienes razón, después de todo no es la primera ni la última vez que pasa algo así…pero"-**_

_-"No se lo he dicho a nadie"- _recordó las palabras de Ino, sus sollozos, sus ojos azules y vidriosos –"_Shikamaru… lo hicimos…fue algo inesperado y que se salió de control…"-_

_-"Pero…"- _ sus palabras casi ni salían, ya ni sabia con exactitud si hablaba o sólo creía que hablaba – "_no tiene que ser así"-_

_-"…. decidimos intentar una relación….pero, no funcionó…" - _ las palabras de la rubia hacían eco en su memoria, su dolor, su inmenso dolor hacían un hueco en su corazón, en su pecho –_"…incluso nuestra amistad se arruinó, no podía verlo, siempre se alejaba, y yo, no pude soportarlo"-_

_-__**"¿Podrias soportar algo así?, perderlo por completo…"-**_

Sakura ahogó el sollozo con su mano al escuchar un gruñido proviniendo de Hatake, pero no pasó nada, él no despertó, cerró los ojos y sintió como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas –"_no…"-_ susurró.

Ella no era ni menos ni más fuerte que Ino.

-"…_él nunca lo sabrá, nunca recordará nada…"-_ dijo Ino con su voz triste y cansina.

-_"Yo…yo no…"- _Sakura negó con la cabeza importándole muy poco que con ello aumentaba más el doloroso palpitar –"_yo no podría soportar eso"-_

_-"Después de todo siempre he sido sólo una cobarde, una cobarde que ya había renunciado a usted desde antes de luchar…"-_

Y entonces como si de una revelación se tratará escuchó de nuevo repetirse las palabras de la rubia.

_-"…es un precio muy caro…"- _

Se acercó a Kakashi, mirando su respiración sosegada, se colocó sobre sus brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza –"_perdóneme"- _apuñó las manos con fuerza de tal forma que sus uñas perdieron el color –"_yo no podría soportarlo, yo no…"- _musitó débilmente.

_-"….manipular, jugar o borrar los recuerdos de las personas siempre te cuesta un precio muy alto…."- _

Las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas, las limpió y se bajó de la cama, sentándose en la orilla, observando el rostro durmiente e ingenuo del hombre, suspiró y colocó sus manos alrededor de su cabeza plateada.

-"…._esos recuerdos también son tuyos….y, eso significa renunciar a ellos, hacerte a la idea de que no existieron…"-_

Sakura mordió su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que sangró ligeramente, de sus manos la luz verde emanó iluminando tenuemente el lugar.

–"….._pero…yo prefiero pagarlo y soportar este dolor y estar con él como su amiga que perderlo para siempre…"-_

Siempre lo había sabido, pero ahora lo confirmaba con más fuerza, Ino era mucho más valiente y fuerte de lo que pensaba, mucho más….

Sakura comenzó a temblar, su cuerpo se estremecía, era extraño sentir tanto frío, quizás era por el hecho de haber abandonado el calido conforte de la cama, del cuerpo de Kakashi y de lo calido que era estar con él, o quizás era el hecho de estar desnuda en los primero meses del año, o tal vez eran las gotas saladas que bajaban por su rostro.

Pero, al final, al terminar el jutsu, llorar amargamente en silencio, limpiar su rostro y recoger las prendas del suelo y cambiarse, abrir la puerta y mirar la figura de Kakashi, durmiente y tranquila, ahora ausente de cualquier recuerdo que la ligara a ella, encaminarse a su habitación entrar en el conforte de su cama y las cálidas frazadas se dio cuenta de que el origen de sus temblores, del frío tremendo que la recorría de punta a punta no habían sido ni su desnudez, ni el frío del invierno, ni el salir de la calidez de una cama y alejarse del calido cuerpo de su amante.

No, solo era una de las tantas desventajas que mencionaba Ino, ese frío que calaba hasta los huesos solo era el resultado de renunciar a sus recuerdos, a compartirlos, ese era el frío que originaba renunciar a ellos…

Porque si bien aún le quedaba el consuelo de su propio recuerdo, de saber que había pasado, esa frialdad no se iba…

Era el frío de la soledad…

Lloró amargamente y se tapó por completo sin éxito en su propósito de mermar el frío, definitivamente Ino era mucho más valiente de lo que se imaginaba…

&&&/&&&

Kakashi permaneció silencioso, observando sólo un punto lejano e inexistente, Sakura mordió su labio inferior, los nervios la controlaban por completo y parecían regresar en ese clásico temblor que le venía cada vez que estaba en serios problemas.

¿Por qué no hablaba?, ¿por qué no le decía algo de una vez por todas?, ¿por qué dejarla tanto tiempo en la incertidumbre?

Una risa burlona y baja se escapó de la garganta del ninja copia causando que la pelirosa se descolara por completo.

¿Por qué se reía?

-Tus planes no resultaron del todo bien- le dijo mirándola profundamente y con ese tono sarcástico que solía tener al burlarse de alguien.

Sakura solo levantó el semblante al verlo incorporarse y apoyarse en la pared de enfrente, con sus brazos cruzados y mirando hacia la ventana.

-No contabas con esto- susurró aún con el tono burlón, Haruno no supo que decir sólo se quedo mirando en la misma dirección, hacía sus hijos.

-Me mentiste-

Un temblor la invadió por completo al sentir su mirada sobre ella y comprobar que la voz y el tono eran el mismo que el de aquel terrible sueño.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando supiste que estabas embarazada?-

-Yo…estaba muy sorprendida, todo fue muy rápido y no…-

Claro, ahora lo comprendía, lo comprendía a la perfección.

Comprendía la calidez y la dicha extraña que lo invadieron aquella mañana cuando Sakura le dijo "mi hijo" mientras tocaba su vientre, la misma alegría que se transformó en pena al verla tan triste al escuchar "no tiene padre".

O las terribles ganas que tuvo de saber como sentía al no haber ido a entrenar esa tarde donde, gracias a eso, pudo enterarse de su estado e "iniciar" con todo esto, o la preocupación sincera que sintió al saberla embarazada.

O la tremenda ansiedad que sintió al verla tan susceptible, frágil, nerviosa y triste ante la quinta.

No, no había sido sólo el verla tan frágil y quebradiza por los nervios de estar ante una figura tan autoritaria, peligrosa e importante como Tsunade, no sólo había sido solidaridad o el simple hecho de sentirse ligeramente culpable por dejarla sola en aquella noche, o sólo por tener la oportunidad de compartir más tiempo a su lado, no.

Era mucho más que eso, algo tan fuerte que simplemente durante todos esos meses no lograba comprenderlo o explicarlo, era un sentimiento que surgió rápidamente, que lo llevo a contestar sin siquiera pensarlo y afirmarlo con seguridad y decisión.

-_"Yo soy el padre"-_

Porque él de alguna manera siempre lo supo, inconscientemente, pero lo supo, por eso siempre sintió tanta preocupación o ganas de protegerla, de estar con ellos, de brindarles lo mejor.

Era algo que le ayudaba a sacar fuerzas y saber que todo estaría bien mientras estuvieran juntos, no importando nada, ni el rechazo de sus amigos, de sus compañeros ni de los aldeanos.

Porque el lazo que lo unía a Sakura y el bebé, los bebés, era mucho más fuerte y puro que todo lo que alguna vez conoció, solo comparable a lo que lo unió y seguía uniendo a su padre y madre.

Suspiró profundamente –hum…lo entiendo- dijo al verla tan nerviosa y temblorosa, casi como aquella vez con Tsunade –pero tuviste varios meses para hacerlo…te tardaste mucho-

Sakura asintió y sin poder soportarlo por más tiempo se quebró y rompió a llorar, no tan fuerte como quisiera, pero no tan sutil como para no ser escuchado en las habitaciones de los lados.

-Lo sé, lo sé- decía entre sollozos y sin ver esperanzas de ser consolada.

Porque él no corrió a limpiar sus lágrimas, o abrazarla, o consolarla con palabras suaves, como solía hacerlo en sus ataques de depresión de embarazada, sólo se quedaba ahí, parado frente a ella, con sus brazos descansando a sus costados, observándola detenidamente, como si la analizará, casi como sintiera pena por ella.

-Quise hacerlo muchas veces, pero nunca pude- dijo hipando –había algo dentro de mi que me decía…-llevó una mano a su pecho, tocándolo con fuerza -que me decía que sólo quería permanecer…- suspiró y limpió las lagrimas en sus mejillas –sólo un día más con usted antes de que se enterará y me odiara y dejara, sólo quería seguir siendo feliz con usted, sólo un poco más…-

Kakashi relajo el semblante –Sakura…-

-Se que no estuvo bien- golpeo la camilla con fuerza, agitándola –pero, pero – decía hipando –yo solo, yo solo…- un nuevo arranque de llanto y bajo el rostro con desesperación deseando que él no la viera más así, le daba pena, nunca le gustaba que la vieran tan débil, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre fue propensa a llorar.

-Perdóneme- dijo después de suspirar logrando tranquilizarse un poco, sin siquiera notar como los quejidos de los niños habían regresado.

-No tiene idea, no tiene idea, -apretó la mano en el pecho –lo que esto significaba para mi, primero el dolor de renunciar a usted, después la dicha de estar con usted y saber que en cualquier momento lo perdería- un dolor fuerte estrujó su corazón –no la pasé tan bien…, al menos, le queda ese consuelo- no siguió pues no pudo, el nudo de su garganta y las lágrimas eran un fuerte obstáculo para hablar.

Kakashi suspiró, recordaba como en ocasiones ella se quedaba en silencio, con sus ojos tristes y perdidos, revelando una gran tristeza, siempre pensó que se debía a los conflictos que tuvieron por causa de su "relación" y el embarazo, pero ese sentimiento vacío y de tristeza no cambio ni mermó en los últimos meses, al contrario, parecía incrementarse más, hasta lucia más cansada, e incluso por ello estuvo en reposo las últimas semanas y probablemente era el motivo de su parto prematuro.

-"_Estarás en reposo absoluto hasta que mejores, trata de no enojarte mucho, ni tener muchos sobresaltos"- _ fue la primera recomendación que la quinta les dio aquel día cuando se desvaneció.

Que tonto y egoísta había sido, Sakura también sufrió por no decir la verdad, sintiéndose culpable, cierto que estaba equivocada y que cometió un gran y estúpido error, pero no la pasó de lo más cómoda que digamos.

-_"Mi hijo, ni hijo no tiene padre"-_

_-"Kakashi sensei… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué lo hizo?..usted, usted..."-_

_-"S...si...sólo una pesadilla, sólo una pesadilla…una pesadilla"-_

_-"S….se que es tonto pe…pero puede quedarse… usted podría, por favor"-_

_-"Yo…yo también quiero decirle algo…yo no fui since…-_

_-"Si…yo le amo"-_

_-"Kakashi yo tengo que decirle esto…yo no le dije toda…"-_

_-"Tengo que decirle"-_

_-"No me deje"-_

_-"¿Se quedará conmigo?"-_

-Eh incluso le pregunté a Ino- hablo hipando y limpiando las lágrimas y el escurrimiento nasal, haciendo que él despertará de sus recuerdos –pero ella me dijo lo que ya sabía, que era irreversible y…-

Y de nuevo golpeó la camilla, estaba destrozada, sintiendo como todo ese peso de sensaciones y sufrimientos eran liberadas y se desencadenaban con una fuerza tal que por poco la dejaba sin aliento.

Lo perdería, por estúpida, miedosa, indecisa, egoísta y cobarde.

Porque era culpable de que su ansia de no perderlo y su falta de valor necesario para luchar por él, irónicamente, la llevaran a alejarlo por siempre de ella, porque ella era la única responsable.

Y los errores siempre se pagan, porque, como decía Ino, las decisiones siempre tienen un precio muy caro.

_-"¿Se quedará conmigo?"-_

Había aprendido de una triste y dura forma una certera realidad y una sabía lección.

Había aprendido que las decisiones que tomemos siempre serán importantes, algunas más que otras, pero todas tiene consecuencias y algunas tienen un precio muy alto. Había aprendido que los errores siempre se pagan, había aprendido que la verdad, por más que trates de ocultarla, la verdad siempre saldrá a la luz.

Un nuevo llanto la acompañó en su dolor, sólo podía ver como la ligera sábana del hospital estaba empapada.

-Deja de llorar-

Subió el semblante y pronto encontró a Kakashi mirándola con su cara serena, esa que lograba transmitirle la paciencia y tranquilidad que le hacía falta.

-Terminaras por despertarlos- le dijo con su tono tranquilo y hasta divertido – créeme que tratar de dormirlos no es nada sencillo, sobretodo porque uno despierta al otro, y el otro al otro, y así sucesivamente – suspiró cansinamente cerrando su ojo, Sakura pestañó y sacudió el llanto con la mano, observando con sorpresa el cunero –no querrás escucharlos llorar al mismo tiempo, sacaron por mucho tus pulmones-

_-"¿Se quedará conmigo?"-_

_-"Sí, me quedaré contigo, me quedaré contigo, por siempre"-_

Sakura sonrió por el comentario y logró controlar un poco el mar de llanto en el que se habían convertido sus ojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- dijo hipando.

-Hum…bueno…tengo mi experiencia con ellos…- sonrió y Sakura trato de regular su respiración –dos días con ellos es suficiente para saber eso-

Haruno no pudo evitar reír con ligereza al imaginarse la escena de Kakashi tratando de callar a dos bebés llorones y escandalosos, porque si compartían sus pulmones para el llanto eso era más que comprobado.

El ambiente tenso, pesado y asfixiante que sentía cambió y dio paso a algo, si bien no bello y relajante, por lo menos normal.

Y Kakashi sonrió.

Sakura pestañó sorprendida, pensando que pasaría por su cabeza en esos momentos.

-¿Por qué sonríe?-

Abrió su ojo y la miró causando de nuevo que los nervios la invadieran, pero su cara ya no era la seria o decepcionada de antes, sino volvía a ser la de siempre, esa que a veces solía exasperarla por lo indiferente que podía ser.

-Hum…estaba pensando en algo…- dijo logrando que ella lo cuestionará con la mirada –la vida siempre te da segundas oportunidades, tu decides las cosas, pero si es tu destino…– Sakura siguió sin entender las aparentemente sin sentido frases de Kakashi -por más que te empeñaste en ocultármelo y en alejarte de mi no pudiste hacerlo-

Sakura pestaño sorprendida y abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

-Eh…- salió de su garganta.

-Si- dijo de nuevo –quisiste borrar de mi memoria lo que paso y rendirte sin siquiera luchar- sonrió.

-Kakashi yo…lo siento…- susurró –debe estar enojado conmigo por…-

-Lo estoy- Sakura levantó la vista con desesperación –un poco, aún un poco- mencionó moviendo su mano –pero, he tenido dos días para asimilar todo esto-

-Mientras dormía- susurró, más para ella que para él.

–"_Él no se ha ido, decía que quería estar aquí hasta que despertaras"-_

-Cuando los conocí- dijo – me sorprendí bastante, no sólo porque eran dos- dijo de nuevo – sino porque al verlos la verdad se revelo- su voz era sosegada, hasta perezosa –estaba confundido, molesto, sorprendido, ansioso, curioso, feliz, muchas cosas-

-¿Feliz?-

Él asintió y siguió como si no la hubiera escuchado –pero…decidí esperarte, quería saber la verdad, quería que me lo explicarás-

-Kakashi- bajo la mirada, apenada –yo debí decirle-

-Si...- dijo con certeza –debiste hacerlo, pero no lo hiciste… – Sakura asintió mordiendo su labio inferior –hum…pero eso ya no importa-

-¿Eh?, ¿usted no esta molesto conmigo?-

-Ya no tanto…solo un poco enojado y decepcionado- Sakura dio un ligero respingo –no sé porque no tuviste confianza en mi- dijo con tono serio y sincero -¿acaso nunca te he enseñado que lo más importante es no abandonar a las personas que queremos?- la pelirosa subió la vista y asintió con pena –yo nunca abandonaría a un amigo, mucho menos a ti, ni a ellos- dijo con una voz tan tenue, profunda y segura que logró llenarla de una gran y tibia calidez.

_-"¿Se quedará conmigo?"-_

_-"Sí, me quedaré contigo, me quedaré contigo, por siempre"-_

Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez sus lágrimas no eran de tristeza sino de alegría, se incorporó de la cama y corrió a abrazarlo. Kakashi correspondió su abrazo y colocó su cabeza por sobre la de ella.

-Kakashi yo…- se recargó contra su pecho, sintiendo como la tibia sensación de estar entre sus brazos lograba por fin calmar esa desazón, ese dolor, esa tristeza y esa culpabilidad que siempre estuvo torturándola –perdóneme, por favor-

-No me pidas eso, no tienes que hacerlo- Sakura alzó la cara asustada por su comentario, pero relajando sus facciones dos segundos después de mirar su rostro –porque ya te perdone-

Sakura de nuevo se refugio en su pecho y Kakashi beso sus cabellos para después de agitarlos con suavidad, como lo hacía cuando ella era pequeña, cuando era su pequeña y llorona alumna.

-Solo tengo tres cosas que pedirte-

Sakura asintió recargando su cabeza en su hombro, ambos sentados en la camilla.

-Uno, nunca utilices ese jutsu en mí o de hacerlo avísame y pregúntame – dijo con tono afable, Sakura sonrió y asintió- ten más confianza en mí, por favor- dijo con su voz grave y seria, ella asintió con formalidad, como una especie de promesa entre ellos.

-Dos, -enumeró – quiero que entrenes esa técnica, claro que en mi no -dijo, causando que ella le mirará con un gesto de interrogación pintado en la cara –hum…quizás con Naruto, si es buena idea, sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que le otro día le pedí prestado y…-

-¿Por qué?- lo interrumpió.

Kakashi sonrió –bueno…te falta perfeccionarla, si Tsunade sama e Ino se enteran tendrás muchas semanas de "Ino sensei" y…-

-¿Eh?, ¿a qué se refiere?- cuestionó más interesada.

-Hum…aunque realmente no sé si fue porque estabas ebria…- dijo con ese tono de reclamo y celos, pero también burlón.

-Hey, no estaba ebria…- Kakashi la miró de soslayo –y lo dice alguien que se estaba cayendo de borracho- suspiró en un puchero que causó una ligera sonrisa en él.

-Pero no dijiste toda la verdad- Sakura recuperó su tono interesado, cada vez más confundida con lo que él hablaba –te faltó decir que te caíste tratando de sacarme el pantalón, -se llevó una mano al mentón, sonriendo -oh si esa parte fue muy graciosa, y wow si que puedes ser muy salvaje cuando te lo propones – le apretujo la nariz con diversión y Sakura se volvió de un rojo casi incandescente.

-¿Cómo es qué usted?, usted no debería…-

-Recordar…- finalizó y ella asintió –no es un recuerdo propiamente dicho – agregó –son imágenes vagas, distantes, como un sueño que no sé guarda del todo, con figuras borrosas y cortas, casi sin secuencia- sonrió.

-Y justo tuvo que grabársele esa, la más vergonzosa- dijo en un suspiró causándole una sonrisa ligera a Kakashi -entonces, tal vez yo no lo hice bien…- dedujo sorprendida.

-Si, es porque estabas borracha, - ella de nuevo refunfuño, ya se lo había reclamado quien sabe que tantas veces- por eso no me gustan que beban en la misión y…-

-¿Por qué no lo comentó?-

-Sakura- tocó su melena y acomodó un mechón rosado detrás de su oreja –la verdad es que lo había soñado y anhelado tanto que pensé que sólo era un sueño más-

Haruno se sonrojó tenuemente, él le confesaba que…, le confesaba que ya tenía esa clase de "anhelos" con ella.

–¿En serio?-

Kakashi sonrió y asintió –muchos, y desde hace mucho tiempo, a decir verdad- comentó llevándose la mano a la nuca.

Su sonrojó creció al escucharlo hablar con esa ligereza del hecho de que tenía "sueños" de ese tipo con ella desde quien sabe cuando.

-¡Oh si te contará!- se llevó una mano al mentón y su ojo vago brillo de forma misteriosa –tengo varios muy buenos, hay uno en especial, justo inicia en una camilla, como esta y…- tanteo la sábana con una expresión entusiasta.

Sakura tragó grueso y se puso repentinamente nerviosa al verlo cada vez más cerca, asechándola con ese brillo extraño que tan temblorosa la ponía.

-Esto…el tercero- dijo.

-¿Eh?-

-Su tercera petición- dijo ella evitando su ojo.

-Ah si- dijo, como si recordará algo muy lejano, recuperando su postura.

-Tres- y Sakura respiró relajada, el rostro del ninja copia se torno sincero y expectante –quiero que me respondas- la ojiverde pestañó sin comprender a que se refería, y él entendió su muda cuestión –quiero…quiero que me respondas aquello que te pedí en el lago-

_-"Cásate conmigo…se mi esposa_"-

El eco de la voz de Kakashi resonando en su cabeza no la dejo responder al instante, él tomó su mano, como aquella vez, besándola con ternura y caballerosidad, parecía que aquel día estaba destinada a llorar por todo, porque en esos momentos no pudo evitar sentir como unas cuantas y pequeñas gotas se asomaban a sus ojos.

No podía creerlo, si bien se sentía tranquila porque él la perdonó y al parecer estaría con ella, francamente no creyó que después de todo lo que le había hecho y ocultado, después de todo, él aún…

-Si- contestó con dificultad, como si un gran nudo le impidiera hablar, hasta pensó que su voz no saldría –si, claro que si- dijo sonriendo.

Dejo que las pequeñas lágrimas llegaran hasta sus mejillas, ya no le importaba que él la viera llorar, porque esas lágrimas solo eran de felicidad, una provocada por él.

Kakashi sonrió y junto su frente con la de Sakura, respirando su calido aliento y sintiendo dentro de él algo tibio, sintiéndose ligero y completamente feliz.

Besó su mano y se sonrieron mutuamente.

Kakashi llevó una mano a su máscara, con la intención de sellar el pacto con un beso.

Un fuerte ruido los despertó de su ensoñación y evitó que se besaran, eran los pequeños que constataban las palabras de Kakashi como si se les fuera el alma en ello.

Sakura suspiró y lo miró, el puso cara de resignación y asintió.

-Hum…te dije que sacaron tus pulmones-

Ambos sonrieron y se acercaron al cunero, tomando uno cada quien, arrullándolos y tratando de calmarlos.

-Son hermosos- dijo Sakura, apoyándose en el pecho de Kakashi, observando a los pequeñines que de su llanto sólo quedaba un ligero puchero de inconformidad, justo como el que Kakashi tenía antes de salir de su habitación aquella noche.

-Se parecen a ti- dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Sakura sonrió –se que no es cierto, pero, acepto el cumplido-

De nuevo se acercaron tratando esta vez de consumar el beso que tanto añoraban, un beso con el que finalizaba e iniciaba una etapa de sus vidas, un beso que sellaba su promesa, esa de confianza y de estar siempre juntos.

-¡Kakashi sensei, Sakura chan!-

Uno que tendría que esperar porque Naruto abrió tan estrepitosamente la puerta que con sus gritos y el susto de ver su zorruna cara entrando el encanto se rompió y los niños empezaron con sus lloriqueos.

-Cielos ¿estaban dormidos?-

-No, ¿cómo crees?, además ¡como demonios van a dormir si llegas gritando "Kakashi sensei, Sakura chan" como si estuviéramos en otro cerro!-

De no ser por cargar con el pequeño Naruto estaría besando el piso dolorosamente., Hinata y Sasuke entraron y observaron con ligera sorpresa como la antes mencionada imagen no estaba presente.

-Kakashi sensei, Sakura chan- la voz tímida de Hinata logró acaparar la atención de la pelirosa.

-Hinata, Sasuke kun- saludó Sakura con el rostro iluminado, el Uchiha solo alzo la cabeza en saludo y Kakashi hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué les trae por acá?- dijo con un timbre un poco elevado por el llanto de los niños.

-Queríamos ver como seguías- dijo Sasuke con su tono serio y tratando de no mostrar lo nervioso e irritado que el griterío lo ponía, pobre de su sensei…

-Bien, muchas gracias- dijo la nueva madre, arrullando al mayor de sus bebés.

-Me alegra mucho, Sakura chan- dijo Hinata, acercándose a ver al bebé y sonriendo con ternura.

-¡Tsugoi!, Kakashi sensei, son iguales a usted- dijo Naruto con una sorpresiva oración al ver los pequeños peligrises que se movían de una lado a otro llorando continuamente, cerrando y abriendo sus ojos de colores, verde y negro, izquierdo y derecho respectivamente –¡y como lloran! en eso son como tu Sakura chan, de verás- enunció Naruto haciendo que la pelirosa rodará los ojos.

-Ah si- dijo la ojiverde encarándolo –pues más vale que te acostumbres, porque al ser tu su padrino tendrás que ayudarme a cuidarlo – y le paso al bebé a un muy sorprendido Naruto que comenzó a arrullarlo.

– ¡Sakura chan!- prácticamente gritó con sus ojos sorprendidos, enormes y brillantes.

Los bebés parecieron tomarlo como un reto por parte de Naruto porque comenzaron a llorar más fuerte.

-Dobe- suspiró Sasuke llevándose las manos a los oídos.

-Oh- dijo Sakura mirándolo con sus ojos brillantes y maquiavélicos –y lo mismo va para ti Sasuke kun-

Sasuke bajo los brazos de la impresión, quedándose muy quieto escuchando la oración de Sakura como si estuviera en un enorme túnel y milagrosamente logró evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara en sus labios.

-Pero…somos dos- dijo Naruto.

-Y ellos dos- dijo la pelirosa –muy conveniente, ¿no crees?- Kakashi asintió entregándole el bebé a su futura esposa y sonrió al ver como Sakura se aventuraba a pasárselo a Sasuke que irónicamente parecía tener más experiencia y tacto que Naruto, pues el bebé se serenó más rápido.

-¿Y cómo se llaman?- cuestionó la ojiperla, sonrojada y enternecida por la escena de Naruto cargando un bebé.

-Takashi el mayor- Sakura señaló el que cargaba Naruto –y Sakumo el menor- y señalo hacia Sasuke y después miró de soslayo a Kakashi, quién solo se limito a sonreír y asentir diciendo un "estoy de acuerdo" mudo.

-¡Oh si!, Takashi- dijo Naruto moviendo al pequeño, que milagrosamente logró dejar de llorar, Naruto sonrió y lo alzo –si, eres muy lindo, si, estoy ansioso por entrenarte…-

-Naruto, no lo muevas así o…-

-Es fuerte, Sakura chan- dijo el rubio y lo agitó ligeramente, el bebé comenzó a reír y babear –espera a que le enseñe mi jutsu sexy y…-

Sakura estaba por decir "ni loca dejo que le enseñes eso" ó "sobre mi cadáver" cuando se detuvo, pues la sonrisa del jinchuuiriki desapareció y su cara se puso verde.

-Sasuke te cambio de niño…-sugirió alejando al pequeño al ver como su nueva chaqueta termino bañada en algo que parecía leche cortada y que apestaba a leche de varios días sin refrigerar.

Sasuke ya no pudo evitar que su sonrisa surgiera –já, ni loco, me quedó con este – dijo mirándolo con orgullo, posándolo cerca de la cara –claramente Sakumo es más tranquilo –el bebé sonrió con pereza y después con más ganas –le enseñaremos al Dobe y a tu hermano que somos mejores, veras que…- algo tibio corrió por sus manos y no lo dejo continuar.

La sustancia amarilla y caliente hizo que lo viera con esos ojos intimidantes, pero extrañamente el bebé no tembló de miedo, como lo haría cualquiera en su sano juicio, sino siguió sonriendo cerrando sus ojos bicolores.

–Dobe, déjame pensarlo un poco- enunció dándole el niño a la ojiverde.

Naruto asintió a la vez que le pasaba el bebé a Hinata, quien a su vez le daba una toalla para limpiarse.

-Son unos llorones- dijo Sakura, intentado cambiar al pequeño Sakumo de pañal – no aprenden a Hinata-

La aludida se sonrojó.

-Apuesto que será una excelente madre- dijo Sakura.

-Y una gran esposa- habló por fin Kakashi desde el rincón.

Hinata estaba tan avergonzada que sólo asintió terminando de limpiar la boca de Takashi para arrullarlo entre sus brazos.

Uzumaki sonrió y asintió con sus ojos azules brillantes y agregó –si, yo pienso lo mismo, de verás-

Por un momento Sakura temió por la seguridad de su pequeño, pero Hinata seguía sosteniéndolo, mirándolo con inmensa ternura y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Gracias, Naruto kun…-

-Esto…Kakashi sensei- dijo cerrando sus ojos azules y colocándose a su costado, observando como los bebés sólo daban pequeños y casi inaudibles sollozos apunto de dormir.

-Hum…-

-Esto, quisiera preguntarle algo…- dijo con tinte misterioso y sonrojado.

-Hum…-

-¿Cómo le hizo para tener dos?- preguntó de una forma tan poca discreta e ingenua, como sólo él podía –dígame, de verás-

Kakashi sonrió.

-¡Naruto!- grito Sakura logrando asustar un poco a lo niños –sshh ssh sshh- les dio palmaditas, tranquilizándolos - ¿qué pregunta es esa?- cuestionó con voz ligera y levemente ruborizada.

-Es que quiero saber, Sakura chan- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Hum…pues verás- dijo Kakashi después de un suspiro que logró hacer presente el tic en el ojo derecho de Sakura –es…-

-Kakashi…- el rostro de la kunoichi estaba más rojo que el de la pobre e ingenua Hinata.

-Es un secreto que algún día te explicaré- sonrió, Naruto se desinfló.

-Pues con Gai sensei detrás de ese "secreto" creo que debe tomarse más en serio la pregunta del Dobe-

-¿Qué?- preguntó la pelirosa.

-Gai sensei- respondió Hinata – esto…apenas él se enteró de que eran dos y…-

Kakashi suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara, ya se esperaba el "mi eterno rival, no dejaré que me ganes y bla bla bla, averiguare tu "técnica secreta" y bla bla bla".

Suspiró de nuevo, serian unos largos meses, si tenía suerte, claro.

-Supongo que Anko sensei no se lo tomó muy bien- pensó la kunoichi de cabellera rosa.

-No, al parecer su embarazo la pone más "susceptible" de lo normal, Gai sensei está a tres habitaciones de aquí…sólo digamos que no podrá sentarse bien por un buen tiempo-

-Ay, pobre….- susurró Sakura con sincera lastima.

-Hum…no te preocupes, ya tiene experiencia con esa clase de heridas- dijo el ninja copia.

-¿Cuándo te dan de alta, Sakura chan?- preguntó la ojiperla más que dispuesta por cambiar de tema.

-Mañana temprano-

-Que bueno, de verás-

Sasuke miró el reloj – esto…creo que es hora de irnos-

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntaron en coro Naruto y Sakura.

-Nos están esperando-

-Si- dijo Uzumaki suspirando.

-¿Misión?- preguntó Kakashi.

-No- dijo Hinata – Chouji esta planeando una fiesta sorpresa para Ino en su cumpleaños-

-Cierto- dijo Sakura dando un respingo –este jueves, lo había olvidado-

-No te preocupes estas invitada- dijo Naruto.

-Claro, haré lo posible por ir – sus ojos verdes se pusieron nostálgicos –que bueno que Chouji tuvo esa idea, Ino necesita divertirse-

-En realidad no lo admite pero es obvio que la idea es de Shikamaru- dijo Sasuke

-Sí, no se porque lo oculta si todos ya nos dimos cuenta…- dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron felices y sonrió con sinceridad.

-Vámonos- suspiró Sasuke con toda la pereza y aburrimiento encima por ser casi "obligado" a participar en esa clase de cosas, obviamente que por su amigo rubio, Naruto solía tener cierta facilidad para hacerlo sentir mal y ceder a sus peticiones, por más absurdas y denigrantes que fueran.

Se despidieron y ya en el marco de la puerta Naruto se paró en seco, sonrojado y nervioso, acaparando la atención de todos.

-Esto…Hinata-

-¿Si?-

-BAILA CONMIGO-

Fue tan gracioso y sorpresivo que a Sakura no le importo el ligero sobresalto en sus bebés que por poco se despiertan.

Hinata se sonrojó sin saber que responder.

Naruto abrió los ojos y Kakashi sonrió al notar ese brillo de decisión en su mirada azul.

-Digo…- carraspeó- en la fiesta de Ino, ¿qué dices?-

Hinata tembló ligeramente –si- asintió tenuemente.

-Gracias, de verás-

-Si, si, si, muy lindo ya vámonos- Sasuke negó con la cabeza, encima que lo traían de "esclavo" organizando una fiesta Naruto lo hacia sentir terriblemente incomodo en situaciones de ese tipo.

Esperaba no enamorarse nunca, bueno, al menos no hacerlo y gritar a los cuatro vientos invitaciones y declaraciones.

Sakura sonrió y junto con Kakashi acomodó a los niños en el cunero, sonriendo al mirarlos y acariciando el poco cabello gris de sus cabezas, lo bueno es que al parecer también heredaron la capacidad de tranquilizarse rápidamente de Hatake.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- preguntó abrazándola desde la espalda, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella.

-Es que pensaba que tienes razón- Kakashi la miró a los ojos y ella sonrió –en eso de las segundas oportunidades, me alegra mucho de que no sea la única con ese derecho-

Kakashi sonrió y asintió –oh- dijo acomodando su cara en el hombro de la chica –y hablando de segundas oportunidades…puedes darle una a mí beso-

-No- dijo, el pestaño sorprendido y Sakura sonrió –no, porque no sería una segunda sino una tercera oportunidad-

Kakashi sonrió –ya sabes el refrán…- Sakura asintió y sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su cuello.

Giró la cabeza y sintiendo la respiración y el calido aliento de Kakashi bajo su mascara y por fin lograron sellar su pacto en ese beso que de suave se convirtió a profundo y apasionado.

-Oye…- dijo Kakashi después de inhalar profundamente para recuperar el aire perdido- hablando de segundas oportunidades, que te parece si termino de contarte sobre ese sueño del hospital y la camilla…-

Sakura bajo una ceja –Kakashi…-

-Bueno…uno tiene que hacer la lucha, ¿no?-

Sakura rió y asintió –sí supongo- se acomodó en su pecho, escuchando el palpitar de su corazón.

-Kakashi – levantó el semblante.

-Hum…- dijo mirándola a los ojos y acariciando su mejilla con dulzura y ternura, sólo como él podía hacerlo a la vez que repetía –Sakura, eres hermosa-

Sakura se aventuró a preguntarle algo, a sabiendas de la respuesta, sólo por el gusto de escucharlo, mientras él besaba su mano con ternura.

-¿Se quedará conmigo?-

-Sí, me quedaré contigo, me quedaré contigo, por siempre-

Una sonrisa luminosa nació en los rojos labios de Sakura, y él sonrió y unió sus labios en otro beso más profundo que el anterior, si es que se podía.

-Por siempre-

**-O- FIN -O-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola (llora), no puedo creerlo, pero esta historia ha llegado a su fin….estoy tan contenta n.n….

Antes que nada agradecimientos a todos lo que me apoyaron a lo largo y ancho de "papá sustituto", MUCHAS GRACIAS, sin ustedes creo que no habría podido finalizarla, o me habría tardado mucho más….

Hoy (sábado 31 de julio 2010), estoy sumamente emocionada y feliz por lograr acabar con esta historia que como siempre empezó con una idea vaga y loca, dizque corta y admito que un tanto cliché, jejeje, una historia que en un inicio no me motivo tanto, pues pensé que no sería muy bien recibida, pero gracias a todos ustedes, a su apoyo, me hicieron darme cuenta de que estaba equivocada y lograron entusiasmarme y sembrar en mi las ganas de ser mejor, de superarme….me da mucho pero mucho gusto que se haya convertido en una historia con más de 160 comentarios en solo 9 capítulos, un gran logro para mi, porque es a lo más que eh llegado n.n….

Hay algo que no puedo evitar decir, se suponía que esta nota solo sería de agradecimiento final, pero, no puedo evitar hacerlo, jejejeje, cuando me decidí a que Kakashi fuese el padre, casi al inicio del fic, me encontré con una cuestión ¿cómo sería el bebé?, obviamente que parecido a él, entonces me dije, hum…niño o niña…y creo que por tener 3 sobrinos a quienes cuidar, cambiar de pañales, dar de comer y todo lo que implica ser niñera de 24 horas, tengo debilidad por los niños, (aunque aparentemente mi nuevo sobrino es niña!), en fin me decidí por un varoncito, pero eso me acarreo otro problema porque me dije ok, niño, ¿cómo se llama?, como ya he dicho antes no pude evitar imaginarme a esos dos pequeños niños que nacieron de mi imaginación en mi primer KakaSaku "Mi persona especial", Takashi y Sakumo, me sentí muy contrariada, porque por un lado se suponía que seria solo uno, pero simplemente se me partía el corazón por tener que elegir a uno (si llámenme loca, pero que le voy a hacer), no pude, no pude decidirme, así que no me quedó de otra más que ponerlos juntitos, (Hanako quedo en el futuro de esta historia, dentro de mi imaginación….jejejeje), y quizás fue poco original o predecible, pero ¡que rayos!, reclámenme…no pude separarlos….

Después de ese lapso de "delirios de autora" agrego mis disculpas a aquellos que no podré responder su comentario por no tener cuenta, los reviews anónimos igual de importantes para mi, ¡oh!, pero me las arreglaré para hacerlo, sea en mis otros fics, que están a la espera de finalizar "1, 2 y 3" o "Un cuento de hadas y sirenas" (que no me olvidado de él), o en aquellos que se encuentran en imaginación en una larga fila de esperar por salir….

Finalmente agradezco a todos aquellos que leyeron "Papá sustituto" dejando o no dejando comentario, que me agregaron como autor favorito, historia favorita, alerta de autor y alerta de historia, a aquellos que siempre estuvieron checando la actualización y picándome las costillas para que me apurará a subirlas, jejeje.

Me encantaría enlistar los nombres de todos, jejeje, de verdad, pero ustedes saben que no necesito hacerlo para agradecerlos de todo corazón, podría dar muchos nombres, pero sólo diré que gracias a todos es que esta historia ha finalizado…

GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES QUERIDOS LECTORES Y AMIGOS, ESTA HISTORIA, DESDE EL INICIO HASTA EL FIN, ESTÁ DEDICADA A CADA UNO DE USTEDES….

MUCHAS GRACIAS…

HASTA PRONTO.

_**AIRE2409**_


End file.
